Synchronicity
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Hiccup no sabía sobre los Sigarer, un pueblo más antiguo que los vikingos, y que, según las leyendas, podía comunicarse con los dragones. Ahora, siendo el jefe y enfrentado un nuevo problema, tendrá que llegar al fondo antes de que la canción termine. Pareja Ruffnut x Hiccup. Otras menciones.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece How To Train Your Dragon, le pertenece a Cressilda Cowel y a DreamWorks. No hago lucro con esto.

**Advertencias: **OoC Leve. Pareja crack. Parejas con dragones.

**Parejas: **_Ruffnut Thorston/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._ Menciones de Astrid/Hiccup. Un poco de todas las posibles parejas que pueda hacer.

**Basado en: **La saga Synchronicity es una trilogía hecha por Hitoshizuku-P, e ilustrado por Suzunosuke, la historia fue escrita por Kumagai.

**Lilith: **Antes que nada, les diré que siempre me gustó más Hiccup con Ruffnut, si no les gusta la pareja, por favor, absténgase de comentarios sobre este particular gusto. Para los fans del hicctrid, ya tienen dos películas y las series televisivas, por lo tanto, no viene al caso joder un fanfic de otra pareja. Bueno, ya que mis quejas han sido expresadas, debo decir que esto nació antes de HTTYD 2, pero decidí que mejor esperaría a que saliera para llenarla de más detalles (y valió la pena, porque la película estuvo de puta madre). Espero que les guste.

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Prólogo**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_En la música todos los sentimientos vuelven a su estado puro y el mundo no es sino música hecha realidad"._

Arthur Schopenhauer (1788-1860) Filósofo alemán.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

"_Hace 300 años, cuando los vikingos llegaron a este archipiélago, un pueblo vivía ahí antes que ellos, y sus habitantes rendían tributo a la Diosa Sigarer. Ellos eran los Sigarer, que mantenían contacto con sus raíces más antigua y espirituales. Vivían de la tierra, cuidándola y rindiendo tributo a sus frutos. Los Sigarer existían en tranquilidad, ni siquiera la ruda introducción de los vikingos rompió con su rutina, de hecho, se mostraron felices de mostrar sus tradiciones a los extranjeros, proporcionándoles comida y conocimiento. Ratoellia, la sacerdotisa del lugar, convocó al líder de la caravana vikinga para compartir una cena de celebración por la integración de sus pueblos. Ragnus, el líder vikingo, aceptó con reticencia, pero luego quedó encantado con Ratoellia, pues era una mujer muy hermosa de increíbles ojos violetas, cabello rubio y voz encantadora. No pasó mucho tiempo para que contrajeran nupcias, unificando a los pueblos y esparciendo diferentes aldeas en el archipiélago.. Ratoellia le mostró a Ragnus la forma en la que los Sigarer rendían tributo a su Diosa, le explicaba que Sigarer era compasiva y era amiga de Odín, Thor y todos los demás dioses nórdicos._

"_**«Canto para ella, mi señor. Canto un suave réquiem para el mundo», **__había explicado Ratoellia llena de la devoción más pura para su bondadosa Diosa. Ragnus pidió que cantara para él, y así lo hizo. Los oídos de Ragnus fueron privilegiados al escuchar la canción, y de ver la danza de libres y tiernos movimientos de Ratoellia, también nació en su corazón la avaricia oscura de quien quiere ser poseedor de algo de real valor. Ordenó a sus subordinados a asesinar a los Sigarer, para que él fuera el único que disfrutara de la exquisita voz y la libre danza de la sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, no calculó que eso sería contraproducente. La Diosa Sigarer, ofendida por su injuria, ordenó a los dragones, quienes le servían, emerger y atacar a los intrusos que habían manchado el suelo con sangre inocente. La leyenda dice que fue así como inició el conflicto entre dragones y vikingos"._

Cuando Gobber terminó de contar la historia, los niños de la aldea lo veían con emoción, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que él no era el mejor contador de historias de todo Berk. El fuego de la fogata chispeaba, y el crespúsculo se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Gobber supo que era tiempo de terminar, tenía algunos encargos que hacer para mañana y tendría que permanecer despierto toda la noche para finalizarlos.

—¡Por fin terminó! —exclamó Ruffnut con tono aburrido, estirando sus brazos y cuadrando su espalda. Habían sido las dos horas más largas de su vida escuchando las leyendas antiguas Berk, no era algo que le interesara de verdad. Hubiese preferido charlar con Fishlegs sobre dragones, por lo menos así descubriría más formas en que Barf y Belch podría destruir las cosas.

—No fueron tan malas —reparó rápidamente Astrid a su lado, aunque ella también tenía engarrotado el cuerpo y estiraba su espalda—. Las leyendas contienen algo de verdad sobre nuestras raíces, y nos enseñan lecciones.

Ruffnut sacó la lengua en cuando escuchó eso, provocando un suspiro resignado de Astrid. No es como si ella lo hubiese disfrutado un montón, habría preferido ir con Hiccup a patrullar la isla, para prevenir posibles ataques invasores de aquellos que aún no aceptaban su alianza con los dragones (es decir, casi todas las tribus vikingas). Se había quedado a resguardar la isla junto con los gemelos Thorston para cubrir la retaguardia, por lo menos eso es lo que le explicó el nuevo jefe. Mientras Hiccup, en compañía de Valka, Fishlegs y, sorprendentemente, de un serio y comprometido Snotlout, patrullaban por las tardes todo el archipiélago. Astrid no quería quedarse, pero aceptó por tratarse de una orden, pues ser la novia del jefe no le proveía de algún derecho para saltarse su autoridad. Sin embargo, el tiempo que pasaban juntos ya no era tanto como antes, y Astrid extrañaba los paseos esporádicos por las islas.

—Oye, si te quedas quieta, parecerías una estatua —le llamó Ruffnut, sonriéndole con burla cuando su amiga recuperó el hilo de la conversación—. Quien diría que la gran Astrid Hofferson estaría suspirando incansablemente por Hiccup, el espina de pescado.

Astrid le lanzó una mirada mortal, a la que Ruffnut estaba acostumbrada, y aunque no lo estuviera, no provocaba nada. Después de todo, si hablaban de carácter fuerte, el de Ruffnut era más potente que el de Astrid; al fin y al cabo, lo necesitaba al lidiar con la estupidez de Tuffnut a diario.

—Tú misma admitiste que Hiccup ya no es una espina de pescado —sonrió mordazmente, retándola a decir lo contrario. Ruffnut rodó los ojos, y asintió con desganada. Astrid preguntó entonces otra cosa, para cambiar el tema—. Y bien, ¿hay algo nuevo sobre Eret? ¿Por fin existe una relación entre ustedes dos?

Ruffnut no se sonrojó, no era muy su estilo hacerlo (y nadie la había visto de esa forma, ni siquiera Tuffnut). Se quedó callada y pensativa, ésa no era una combinación natural en ella. La Ruffnut Thorston que Astrid conocía jamás se tardaría tanto en dar una respuesta, probablemente lo meditaría medio segundo antes de soltar algo estúpido (en algunas ocasiones muy inteligente) o asqueroso. Permanecieron en silencio, caminando en su ronda de patrullaje por la aldea.

—No creo que haya una relación o algo similar—contestó Ruffnut, cuando pasaron por los muelles—. Eret fue claro con su rechazo y su decisión de permanecer como amigos. No voy a estar rogándole a un chico para que me haga caso. Tengo dignidad que sólo perderé por las idioteces que cometa con Tuffnut.

—Tómalo con calma, Ruffnut —Astrid era la más experimentada de ellas dos sobre el tema de las relaciones. Después de todo, llevaba con Hiccup cinco años—. Eret puede ser un cabeza dura y un poco idiota, pero no te rindas con facilidad con él. Te gusta mucho, ¿no? Con sus enormes músculos, sus pectorales cubiertos de vello y todo lo demás.

Se rió haciendo poses grotescas sobre el cuerpo de Eret.

—Él no es lo que yo quiero —espetó Ruffnut de repente, frenando la broma.

Astrid le miró intrigada, no esperaba escuchar una frase tan seria.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber, realmente le nació mucha interés.

—Que no es lo que busco en un hombre —respondió, pero luego cayó en cuenta de la expresión dudosa de Astrid, quien le sonreía como si no le creyera nada—. Oye, admito que sus músculos me impresionaron, pero no es todo lo que busco, eh.

Astrid la miró detenidamente, poco convencida de lo que oía. Ruffnut nunca era clara sobre lo que le gustaba en los hombres; primero se había sentido atraída a Hiccup porque creyó que le enseñaría a destruir cosas con los dragones, luego fue seducida por Eret por sus músculos y su astucia. Eso no le decía mucho en realidad, teniendo en cuenta que ambos hombres tenían más cosas que meramente su atractivo.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué es lo que buscas en un hombre?

Ruffnut se quedó en silencio de nuevo y Astrid supo que eso no era buena señal, no por lo menos que lo hiciera tantas veces en un día.

—Es complicado explicarlo —contestó, casi en un susurro—. He pensado bastante en ello, Astrid, y llegó a una conclusión que me desagrada y no pega nada conmigo.

—¿A qué conclusión has llegado? —le preguntó.

—Que tal vez, la clase de persona que quiero, no le gustaría la clase de persona que soy. No me malentiendas, no me menosprecio. Por algo atraje la atención de Fishlegs y Snotlout, es sólo que ellos no son lo que quiero, así que me preguntaba qué ven ellos en mí, que no ven los demás.

—No digas eso, tonta —replicó de inmediato Astrid, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Eres una gran chica, que creció junto a Tuffnut, así que eso debe decir mucho. Deja de lado lo que los demás piensen como siempre lo haces. Así eres tú, Ruff.

Ruffnut sonrió levemente ante las palabras de Astrid.

—Arriba ese ánimo, le pediré a Hiccup que vayamos en la próxima expedición —le dijo, dándole un golpe en el hombro—. Creo que hace falta que salgamos más.

—Tienes razón, no volar trae sus consecuencias —Ruffnut le devolvió la sonrisa—. Hasta me puse a pensar ¡Imagínate lo grave que estoy!

Ambas soltaron una carcajada, siguieron caminando compartiendo bromas hasta terminar la ronda de ese día.

* * *

Valka se sentía inquieta. Llevaban varias horas volando por las desoladas aguas del Norte, más allá del archipiélago original y la sensación de desagradable impaciencia no había desaparecido desde que entraron al territorio sagrado, donde ni dragones ni humanos se aventuraban. Sin embargo, Hiccup creyó necesario recorrerlas, no sabían si algún dragón había podido adaptarse a tan complicadas condiciones. Volaban en formación de flecha. Hiccup a la cabeza, flanqueado por Snotlout y Fishlegs, Valka se mantenía cerca del último, cubriendo la retaguardia.

Llegaron al límite, donde nadie más había traspasado y los dragones de repente gruñeron. Algo los estaba alterando.

—No me gusta esto —murmuró Hiccup, viendo el camino al frente y calculando que tal vez no encontrarían nada. Además, sentía la inquietud de Toothless y sabía que no debía ser ignorada. Hizo una señal para que pararan.

—¿Qué opinas, madre? —le preguntó en cuanto estuvieron en formación de descanso.

Valka dio un vistazo a su alrededor, no muy segura de lo que sucedería a continuación. La sensación se multiplicó con el gruñido de Cloudjumper, eso era señal suficiente para sugerir el regreso a Berk.

—Los dragones están inquietos desde que entramos a campo puro —informó Valka, ante la mirada incrédula de los jóvenes. Ellos no sabían a qué se estaba refiriendo—. Es una isla en particular, que fue hogar de un pueblo de raíces espirituales profundas y que, según las leyendas, sólo puede ser visitado por dioses.

—¿Se refiere a las leyendas del pueblo Sigarer? —apuntó Snotlout, ante la mirada incrédula de Fishlegs se sintió ofendido—. Mi madre contaba esas historias cuando era pequeño, desde la Diosa Sigarer hasta el último puro.

Hiccup era el único que no seguía el hilo de la conversación.

—La leyenda dice que nadie debe acercarse porque la diosa que la protege lanzara una maldición sobre quien la haya usurpado —Fishlegs pronunció, como siempre, usando ese tono sabiondo—. No obstante, es una simple leyenda para contar a los niños, ¿no?

La mirada seria de Valka decía todo lo contrario. Al vivir tanto tiempo entre dragones, había aprendido de la sabiduría de los más viejos, al servir al Alfa aprendió sobre los Sigarer de una forma distinta, ya no los tomaba como un pueblo viejo con orígenes divinos, sino como aquellos cercanos a los dragones.

—Como sea, debemos irnos de aquí —informó Hiccup, retomando el mando. Los demás asintieron girando a sus dragones para partir.

De pronto, un estruendo interrumpió en el viento, deteniéndolos en el acto con brusquedad. Voltearon a sus espaldas, observando a las nuevas aglomerándose, negras y enormes. Cayeron rayos a la distancia, su luz los cegó y el ruido los ensordeció por un momento. El cielo nocturno se tornó más siniestro y se respiraba en el aire algo similar al miedo y la intranquilidad. Toothless, Hookfang y Meatlug soltaron un gruñido bajo, no amenazante, pero sí alerta, y miraban alternadamente, como esperando un ataque. Cloudjumper permaneció quieto, oyendo todo con atención, compartiendo con Valka una mirada de entendimiento; eso no era una tormenta, ni quiera otro dragón de la especie alfa, era algo más peligroso, algo que podría poner en peligro la convivencia entre humanos y dragones a un nivel desconocido.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —exclamó Snotlout con recelo.

—Debemos salir de aquí. Ahora —Hiccup era aventurero por naturaleza, pero había notado la mirada de su madre y supo que algo pasaría. Además, no podía arriesgar la vida de sus amigos en una misión suicida.

Su orden fue obedecida al instante. Los jinetes sortearon los relámpagos lo mejor posible, saliendo de la zona de desastre apenas ilesos. Valka se mantenía detrás de ellos, por algunos metros, con la mente marchando a velocidades increíbles.

«_¡No es posible! ¡No es posible!»_, se repetía mentalmente, con angustia.

Porque el estruendo no fueron los relámpagos, era el rugido furioso de un dragón al despertar de su letargo.

* * *

Arribaron en Berk al amanecer, recibidos con cortesías de parte de los aldeanos, algunos se acercaron para alimentar a los dragones que regresaban del largo viaje, excepto por Toothless, pues el sólo comería al mismo tiempo que Hiccup. Valka le informó a su hijo que debían hablar a solas, dando instrucciones precisas sobre las personas que deberían estar en ese momento; pidió que Gothi, Gobber y la madre de Snotlout estuvieran presentes. Él no se negó, ser jefe no le impedía escuchar el consejo o la palabra de su madre, así que ordenó a Snotlout llamar a Kjara Jorgenson, a Fishlegs ir por Gothi, mientras que Valka iba por Gobber para una junta urgente. Cuando le dejaron solo, pudo encargarse de asuntos menores en el pueblo, remediar algunas travesuras de los dragones o solucionar disputas entre los musculosos vikingos.

Había querido ir con Astrid para avisarle de su regresa, pero el tiempo era todo y no podía desperdiciarla en ella, aunque le molestara admitirlo. Se alegraba de que Astrid fuese tan centrada y responsable como para no reclamárselo, buscaría hacerse tiempo para ella más tarde. Caminó por el sendero principal, junto con Toothless, él recibiendo saludos respetuosos por parte de los vikingos, y su dragón por los de su especie.

—Hola, Hiccup —se topó con Eret, estaba ensillando a Skullcrusher quien dio una pequeña reverencia a Toothless—. Luces preocupado, hombre, ¿Pasa algo malo?

En ocasiones se sorprendía de la perspicacia de Eret para leerlo, era como si al haberse ganado su confianza, también le hubiera permitido conocer todas las facetas de su rostro. Lo que no sabía era que Eret era bueno leyendo las intenciones a través del rostro, no por nada había trabajado para Drago, y estudiado sus expresiones para saber cuándo estaba molesto y cuándo estaba súper molesto.

—No, ya sabes, mucho trabajo —contestó Hiccup, con su mejor sonrisa.

—Oh, amigo, no quisiera ser tú —le dijo Eret en tono amistoso—. Bueno, te dejo tranquilo, porque seguramente tienes muchos asuntos por atender. Iré con Skullcrusher a rastrear un bando de peces para la tribu, es el mejor rastreador del mundo, eso es seguro.

No le pasó desapercibido el tono de orgullo en la voz de Eret, ni tampoco como Skullcrusher estiraba su boca en una sonrisa. Hacían buena combinación, lo admitía, era como si Eret hubiese estado hecho para Skullcrusher, aunque éste siguiera guardándole lealtad funeraria a Stoick El Vasto. El recuerdo de su padre le trajo de vuelta el dolor de su perdida, pero luchó con eficiencia para que no se notara. Ahora que era el jefe debía comportarse y dejarse llevar por la tristeza no sería bueno ni para él ni para la aldea. Toothless acarició con su hocico su mano, para confortarle e Hiccup tuvo más razones para dejarlo como un recuerdo. Después de todo, él no cargaba con el peso de un asesinato sobre sus hombros, aunque no hubiese sido por voluntad propia; eso nunca se lo perdonaría a Drago. Sin embargo, había entendido algo. Los dragones eran criaturas maravillosas y nobles, pero bajo la lealtad hacia alguien poco honorable, cometían actos de fría naturaleza.

Al llegar al salón de juntas, la madre de Snotlout ya estaba ahí, junto con Gobber, Valka y Gothi. Los presentes se sentaron en la mesa redonda, con Hiccup en el asiento principal, algo incómodo pues no se acostumbraba todavía a la anchura, mientras Toothless se acostaba detrás de él. Informó a los presentes sobre lo que había ocurrido durante el corto trayecto hacia las tierras desiertas del norte. Al finalizar, cedió la palabra a su madre, pidiendo una explicación con solo una mirada.

Valka, tan alta e imponente como era, puso los codos sobre la mesa y recargó su barbilla en sus manos, buscando las palabras correctas. No quería sonar más dramática de lo que pretendía, incluso si era una situación delicada, debía mantener bajos los niveles de pánico.

—Ha despertado Sigarer —pronunció con gravedad, obteniendo la atención de Gobber y Kjara al instante. Gothi se veía calmada, como si ya lo hubiese sabido antes.

Hiccup y Snotlout compartieron una mirada de incrédulo entendimiento, pero por alguna razón que Hiccup no comprendió, su primo parecía más relacionado con el tema que él. Toothless, por su parte, levantó su cabeza para mirar a los humanos con intriga.

La madre de Snotlout, Kjara, fue la primera en reaccionar, llevó sus manos a su boca para ahogar un grito de angustia de angustia, como si hubiese oído la peor de las maldiciones. Gobber arrugó más el entrecejo, rozando su barbilla con la mano ganchuda, sopesando la noticia en su mente. Hiccup no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, aunque captaba lo suficiente para entender que no era algo bueno. Por un momento pensó que quizás estaban exagerando un poco, pero la seriedad en Gobber no era una señal de paz próxima, era algo que debía tomarse como tal.

—¿Qué es Sigarer? —quiso saber de inmediato, pues no conocía las leyendas sobre eso.

—Era la Diosa que protegía a los Sigarer, un pueblo antiguo que vivió aquí más tiempo que los vikingos —explicó Kjara con extrema suavidad y delicadez. Hiccup se preguntaba cómo es que alguien como ella había terminado con alguien como Spitelout y engendrado a Snotlout—. Pocos conocen su otro nombre. La Diosa Dragón, el ser en la tierra más cercano a los Dioses.

—Pero ésas son sólo leyendas —pronunció Hiccup, elevando una ceja.

—Esas leyendas no son como los cuentos de esposas —interrumpió Gobber, serio—. Los Sigarer tenían una conexión especial con su Diosa. Se trataba de un vínculo totalmente fuera del entendimiento de los mortales, además se decía que los Sigarer poseían lazos sanguíneos con los otros hijos de su Diosa, los dragones.

—¿Estás diciéndome que los Sigarer y los dragones estaban emparentados por la sangre? —cuestionó Hiccup, incrédulo.

Para su sorpresa, Gobber asintió.

—En el tiempo que pasé en el nido de dragones, pude aprender mucho del alfa —Valka tomó su turno para hablar—. Me enseñó que ellos habían nacido de una madre dragón mucho antes que los humanos existiéramos, que ella la única capaz de dar a luz a diferentes especies. Me contó del pueblo Sigarer, y cómo sus habitantes poseían ciertas características draconianas. Podían lanzar fuego de sus bocas, algunos podían volar incluso. Pero de todas las habilidades, sobresalía la de la sacerdotisa de los Sigarer.

—Ratoellia —musitó Snotlout de repente. Se sabía de memoria las historias.

Valka asintió.

—Los Sigarer le rendían ofrendas a su madre, cosechas, ganado y oraciones, pero la ofrenda más importante era hecha por Ratoellia. Decían que ella hablaba el idioma de los Dioses, cantaba y bailaba para su madre de esa forma. Sus canciones se perdieron en el fuego que arrasó en la matanza del pueblo —habló Kjara, recordando todo lo que sabía, pues era esencial conocerlo todo—. Después de eso, Ragnus buscó la forma de apaciguar la ira de Sigarer, descubrió que podía hacerla dormir si se le cantaba durante toda un noche. Así lo hicieron durante 100 años seguidos, hasta que Sigarer no despertó, creyeron que por fin había dormido hasta la eternidad.

—Un momento —pidió Hiccup, con un montón de ideas aglomerándose en su cabeza—. No sé mucho acerca de esas leyendas, que hasta ahora escucho, pero tengo una duda. Primero, si mantuvieron a la madre dormida por 100 años, eso no explica los 300 años de conflicto entre especies. Segundo, ¿qué canción le hacían oír si se perdieron junto con los Sigarer?. Y lo más importante, ¿cómo es que hasta ahora despertó?

Eran preguntas importantes, suponía, tenían que responderle porque más que aclararle el asunto, sus explicaciones lo mareaban más.

—Mantuvieron en letargo a Sigarer mientras masacraban a los dragones —contestó Gobber ante la impresión de Hiccup, aunque no es como si ahora se sintiese orgulloso de eso—. No sé sabe el origen de la canción, sólo que Ragnus ordenó que la cantaran cada año. Y nunca podremos entender el despertar de la madre en este tiempo, porque es el único dragón que nadie pueda comprender.

Las piezas encajaron en la mente de Hiccup con eso. Ya todo tenía sentido para él. Ragnus se había asegurado de conocer la forma de controlarla, para después hacer de las suyas y destruir a su descendencia, tanto humana como draconiana. Sintió la furia nacer en su pecho, si no fuese por ese sujeto probablemente su pueblo y los dragones hubieran vivido 300 años en paz, sin atacarse mutuamente. Probablemente, no habría muerto tanta gente, ni su madre hubiera estado lejos de él por tanto tiempo. Tal vez Stoick seguiría vivo.

—Entonces la madre ha despertado —Hiccup tenía mucho por hacer, y no estaba seguro de que Sigarer, la diosa dragón, despertara muy feliz después de tantos años sintiendo el sufrimiento de sus hijos—. Tendremos que prepararnos, no creo que esté muy contenta, pero encontraré una forma de hacerla entrar en razón.

De pronto, Gothi movió su bastón llamando la atención de todos. Gobber se posicionó al lado de la anciana en cuanto está empezó a dibujar en el piso una serie de patrones asimétricos.

—Ella dice: "Sigarer no viene por explicaciones ni disculpas, viene para castigar 300 años de encierro y matanza" —explicó Gobber, traduciendo los dibujos—. "No escuchara a nadie, sus oídos se han cerrado para siempre a las palabras necias de aquellos que le prodigaron tanto dolor".

El bastón se empezó a mover con mayor fluidez, los movimientos hacían pensar que Gothi estaba en trance. Gobber apenas podía seguirle el paso.

—"A menos que la voz elegida logré abrir de nuevo su helado y tieso corazón, será el fin mismo de Berk" —finalizó Gobber.

Hiccup lo comprendió entonces. No podía hablar con alguien que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar, lo había intentado con Drago y las consecuencias habían sido muy graves, tampoco podía ir y destruirla como una mera amenaza, no cuando entendía el sufrimiento por el que había pasado.

—¿La voz elegida? —inquirió, después de un instante—. Eso quiere decir que alguien debe cantarle, si la canción había sido una ofrenda en el pasado, puede servirnos ahora.

—No es tan fácil, Hiccup —interrumpió Kjara, con semblante suave pero preocupado. Hiccup le lanzó una mirada interrogante—. Ratoellia podía cantarle porque poseía el don de la Garganta de Dragón y hablaba el idioma de los dioses.

—¿Y esos 100 años después, quien cantó para Sigarer entonces? —Hiccup espetó.

—La primera sabia elegía a aquellas voces que tuvieran las cualidades necesarias para hacer dormir a Sigarer, además la canción elegida sólo podía ser leída por los ojos de las voces elegidas —le explicó Valka—. Tenía que ser año tras año porque el efecto de la canción sólo duraba eso y no funcionaba de nuevo con la misma voz. Ninguna poseía la Garganta de Dragón, por lo cual no era lo mismo.

Hiccup asintió. No conocer mucho sobre el tema le molestaba, un poco más porque Snotlout parecía saber más que él, aunque si se detenía a pensarlo un poco, era algo obvio. Él les había dicho que Kjara le contaba historias sobre los Sigarer cuando era pequeño. Valka no estaba ahí para hacer lo mismo por él. Tenía mucho sentido. Aun así, no saber cómo proceder a la amenaza que se aproximaba era frustrante, como jefe tenía el deber de proteger a su pueblo, es lo que su padre hubiese querido.

La mano delgada de Valka sobre su hombro lo instó a que cruzara miradas con ella, que le sonreía como comprendiendo su mortificación. Se dio cuenta de que los demás le miraban de forma similar, comprensiva y respetuosa.

—No te sientas culpable por no saber qué hacer en esta situación —le dijo con tono dulce, que no pretendía subestimarlo—. Nadie puede estar totalmente preparado para afrontar algo así, muchos lo siguen considerando una mera leyenda. El hecho de que lo hayas tomado con tanta seriedad testifica que esto no es un juego para ti.

—De todas formas no tengo idea sobre qué hacer —admitió él, un poco más aliviado por saber que no estaba solo.

—Eso puede arreglarse —Valka le palmeó el hombro—. Nos tienes a nosotros, y eso es suficiente.

Hiccup asintió, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Lo primero en la lista es llamar a cada líder de todas las tribus que hay en el archipiélago —empezó Gobber, como siempre, irrumpiendo la atmosfera—. Creo que no es necesario explicarte de qué tratará la junta.

El sarcasmo de Gobber hizo que Hiccup rodara los ojos, ahogando un suspiro. Bien, que no supiera qué hacer era una cosa, pero no era estúpido. Al enfrentar a Gobber se dio cuenta que su intención había sido aligerar el ambiente, justo como cuando hablaba con Stoick. Muy a su pesar, asintió. Reunir a todos los clanes era necesario para un problema de tal magnitud. Hiccup ordenó a Snotlout reunir a los jinetes para enviar las respectivas invitaciones a los clanes, mientras él se quedaría para hablar con los otros adultos sobre todo respecto a los Sigarer, a la voz elegida y todo lo que fueses necesario.

* * *

Dos horas después, Hiccup salía del salón de juntas meditando toda la información proporcionada. Ya comprendía los inicios de los Sigarer, sus tradiciones pacifistas y sus rituales espirituales. Nació en él un respeto hacia ellos, que habían vivido con los dragones en tranquilidad. Toothless lo acompañaba, estudiando su concentrada expresión como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente, y de hecho, lo sabía; el dragón podía leer a la perfección cada gesto de Hiccup, lo que reflejaba una relación muy cercana. Él mismo se había sorprendido de lo mucho que desconocía acerca de sus orígenes, aunque claro, pasando la mayoría de sus primeros años sirviendo a la Muerte Roja, y los últimos en la compañía de humanos y dragones tan jóvenes como él, era obvio que no estuviera enterado de que los Sigarer y él estaban emparentados. Era extraño, saber que hubo humanos unidos a los dragones por la sangre.

La leyenda era simple de comprender. Sigarer, la diosa dragón, engendró a los dragones, y años después, a los humanos Sigarer, aquellos con habilidades de dragón. Entonces escogió a Ratoellia como sacerdotisa y protectora del pueblo, aquella que poseía la Garganta de Dragón, quien cayó en infortunio cuando los vikingos visitantes del sur comandados por Ragnus, el líder avaricioso que aniquiló todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Fue ahí cuando nació el conflicto contra los dragones. Ragnus murió un año después de eso, sin razón aparente. Los generales que quedaron de su ejército dividieron el poder en distintas aldeas, y cada año una chica era elegida para apaciguar la ira de Sigarer y que los vikingos siguieran haciendo de las suyas.

Toothless pensó que la historia tenía muchos huecos vacíos, muchos espacios en blanco y detalles faltantes, entre otras cosas. Al parecer, Hiccup pensó lo mismo porque preguntó sobre eso, la respuesta que dio Kjara lo desalentó demasiado, como era una leyenda que había sido contada y recontada durante tantas generaciones, los hechos reales se habían perdido. Había sobrevivido el ritual por el que las voces eran elegidas, siempre de mujeres, más unos cuantos pergaminos con las cosas que debían hacer las chicas para prepararse.

—Hubiese sido genial que los Sigarer siguieran vivos, de seguro habríamos aprendido mucho de ellos —interrumpió Hiccup, hablando en volumen lo suficientemente alto para que sólo Toothless lo escuchara—. ¿No lo crees, Toothless? Que existiera alguien que entendiera ustedes dicen, conocer más sobre sus sentimientos, sobre sus secretos.

Toothless resopló con arrogancia.

«_No es necesario eso, ustedes hacen su mejor esfuerzo por entendernos y no es como si quisiéramos que supieran todos nuestros secretos. No te gustaría enterarte porque le gruñía a aquella Gronckle cada vez que te veía, hay cosas que aún están muy lejos de tu comprensión moral»._

—Oh, vamos, sería genial —dijo Hiccup, emocionado—. Sólo imagínalo, si yo tuviera la Garganta de Dragón, podríamos hablar por horas.

«_No, gracias, aprecio que me hables, pero prefiero que volemos y, si no es mucho pedirlo, que no hables tanto, Hiccup»,_ el Furia Nocturna entornó la mirada.

—Oye, eso fue muy descortés —dijo Hiccup, fingiendo estar ofendido. Lanzó sus brazos sobre la garganta de Toothless, en un vano intento por someter al dragón que lo había ofendido—. Ya verás, Toothless, te haré pagar por tu gran ofensa a mi honor.

Toothless permaneció quieto, con una expresión de indiferencia, como si la fuerza aplicada no lo hiciera nada. De hecho, de no ser por la calidez que irradiaba el cuerpo de Hiccup no se daría ni por enterado que estaba ahí. Así que tras dejar unos minutos más el forcejeo, Toothless se sacudió ligeramente haciendo que los brazos de Hiccup se soltaran, para lanzarse sobre él a lengüetazos hasta dejarlo cubierto por una gruesa capa de baba.

—Ya te dije que eso no se quita —le reclamó Hiccup, limpiando su armadura lo mejor posible—. Me las vas a pagar, Toothless.

El dragón brincaba a su alrededor celebrando su triunfo, gorgojando felizmente.

—Así que estás tomando una ducha, eh —Astrid le miraba recargada en el poste de una de las cabañas, al lado de ella estaba Stormfly. Hiccup le sonrió con desgana, encogiéndose de hombros. Astrid rió quedito mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Toothless—. Buen trabajo.

El dragón dejó escapar un ronroneo de satisfacción, viendo al húmedo Hiccup como si fuera su obra maestra.

—Oh, dejen de confabularse contra mí, ustedes dos —les reprochó Hiccup, luego se percató de que Astrid estaba ahí—. ¿Regresaste de informar al Clan DunBroch?

—No salí, Hiccup, sé que lo ordenaste —dijo, adelantándose a cualquier cosa que le dijera el chico—, y ciertamente, deseaba visitar la tribu DunBroch para pasar a saludar a la chica pelirroja…

Hiccup sabía que eso no era cierto. Desde que Astrid la conoció, nunca se habían llevado bien.

—… pero le cedí la oportunidad a Ruffnut, lo necesitaba. Espero que no sea un problema.

—¿Lo necesitaba? ¿Ella está bien? —Hiccup le preguntó.

—Está bien, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco —explicó Astrid, por dentro festejaba que Hiccup no le riñera por desobedecer una de sus órdenes—. Además, también lo hizo para hacerme un favor.

Hiccup no lo comprendió. Era de las pocas cosas que no le entraban en la cabeza. Astrid casi rodó los ojos, pero se abstuvo.

—Ella fue para que nosotros tuviéramos un tiempo juntos, a solas —dijo.

Toothless y Stormfly profirieron un gruñido de desaprobación. La rubia soltó una risita.

—Y claro, con nuestros dragones —añadió.

—Oh, ya veo —Hiccup dijo todavía sin captarlo.

Astrid comenzó a contar en su mente, hasta que…

—¡Oh, ya veo!

Astrid rió con más ganas. Hiccup pudo haber crecido y madurado mucho, pero en algunos temas era algo lento. Si era sincera, era una de las cualidades que apreciaba en él.

—Y bien, mi lady, ¿qué propone que hagamos en este corto tiempo libre? —le dirigió una sonrisa que, desde hace dos años a la fecha, se le hacía irresistible.

Ruffnut le había dicho que no creía posible verla _babeando_ por Hiccup, la verdad era que había razones de sobra para hacerlo. Muchas razones.

—No lo sé, pensé en dar un pequeño paseo hasta la cueva, ya sabes, para recordar viejos momentos —dijo, tomando las manos de Hiccup.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita —Hiccup la tomó por la cintura, dispuesto a besarla.

El carraspeo de alguien más irrumpió la atmosfera cariñosa que se había instalado. La pareja volteó a ver a Spitelout, quien mantenía un semblante tranquilo y severo.

—Lo necesitan en el fuerte oeste, al parecer los gemelos Thorston lo hicieron estallar antes de irse —informó.

Hiccup ahogó un suspiro, no debía mostrarse fastidiado con sus deberes. Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Astrid, besando su mejilla y montando a Toothless, mientras Spitelout hacia lo mismo con su Gronckle, yendo hacia la enmienda.

Astrid lo vio partir, ella sí suspiró. Stormfly restregó su hocico contra su mejilla, para animarla. La chica acarició al dragón hembra.

—Creo que sí iremos a informar al clan de DunBroch, linda —le dijo a Stormfly, pues seguramente los gemelos apenas estaban llegando a uno de los clanes.

Montó a la Nadder Mortal, despegando de prisa y sintiendo los vientos gélidos de Berk sobre su rostro. Había querido aprovechar la oportunidad para pasar el tiempo con Hiccup, pero su trabajo como jefe no le daba el tiempo suficiente. No lo culpaba, ni tampoco iba a reclamarle. Ella se sentía feliz por él y muy orgullosa, sin embargo, le era imposible no resentirlo cuando Hiccup siempre había tenido tiempo para ella.

* * *

**Lilith:** Espero que los personajes no me hayan salido muy OoC. Antes que nada, les daré unas aclaraciones respecto algunas escenas.

Cuando muere Stoick (lo siento por el spoiler a los que no hayan visto la película), Snotlout llora y se enjuta las lágrimas poniendo una expresión seria, lo cual me llevó a pensar que podría convertirse en una de las manos derechas de Hiccup.

Otra cosa, me gusta la pareja de Ruffnut con Eret y de hecho amé cada una de las expresiones de ella cuando lo vio por primera vez, pero siento que es sólo un flechazo, así que de ahí que sólo haya sido impresionada.

Hiccup ahora es el jefe, aunque lo sentí un poco forzado, me hubiera gustado ver a Valka tomar las riendas de la tribu. Pero bueno, como ahora es jefe no tendrá tanto tiempo libre. Astrid lo dijo en la película, cuando se entera de que Stoick quiere nombrar a su hijo jefe, dijo que ella tendría que aprender a conducir a Toothless porque él no tendría tiempo.

No tengo ni idea de los clanes vikingos, así que me los invento del multicrossover Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons. DunBroch es el reino de Mérida de Brave.

El nombre del pueblo quiere decir Puro. Sigarer significa eso en nórdico (según google traductor, quejas por malas traducciones envíenselas a él xD).

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû, y su Skrill, Scorpius.**


	2. La Voz Elegida

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece How To Train Your Dragon, le pertenece a Cressilda Cowel y a DreamWorks. No hago lucro con esto.

**Advertencias: **OoC Leve. Pareja crack. Parejas con dragones.

**Parejas: **_Ruffnut Thorston/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._ Menciones de Astrid/Hiccup. Un poco de todas las posibles parejas que pueda hacer.

**Basado en: **La saga Synchronicity es una trilogía hecha por Hitoshizuku-P, e ilustrado por Suzunosuke, la historia fue escrita por Kumagai.

**Lilith: **Acá la continuación, espero que les guste. Antes de todo, aclaro una cosa: no escribo telenovelas *mirada psicópata*

**Hiccup: **Eso no tiene sentido *recibe un batazo de mi parte*

**Lilith: **Lo que quiero decir es que si esperan un fanfic meloso, cursi y con trama de telenovela (puaj!) pues lo siento mucho, no escribo así. Ciertos sucesos (me encantaría decir _traumas_) en mi vida me impiden convertir mis fics en cuentos súper amorosos y llenos de arcoíris. Sí, habrá romance, sí habrá momentos íntimos (y muchos, serán muchos), pero no esperen que escribs en un dos por tres que Hiccup se enamoró de Ruffnut porque simplemente me parece aborrecible hacerle eso a los personajes.

**Hiccup: ***reviviendo del golpe* Mentirosa, lo que quieres es que nadie te vuelva a decir modernista.

**Lilith: **¿Quieres otro batazo, wey ¬¬? Bien, por eso lo aclaro, no soy escritora de telenovelas ni quiero serlo. Sin más, acepto sugerencias y comentaros, porque no hay nada mejor que el _feedback_.

**Hiccup: **Eso fue tan conductista… ¡No, espera! *retrocede* Con el bate no ¡Baja eso ahora mismo! ¡Toothless, detenla!

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Uno**

**La voz elegida**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_En el mapa en blanco una voz distante estaba mirando el juego de sombras"._

—Synchronicity, Buscándote en el Cielo

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

En la lejanía, justo en el horizonte del mar circundante a Berk, las embarcaciones de colosos barcos vikingos se vislumbraban retumbando sus trompetas de llegada. Los musculosos líderes de las ocho aldeas del archipiélago se distinguían de entre los pasajeros de su flota por su porte impertérrito y su expresión impasible y severa. En los muelles, Hiccup los esperaba sereno, sin demostrar la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento; a su lado, Toothless mantenía el mismo gesto, su expresión controlada a la perfección, mostrando que no sólo Hiccup había adquirido madurez con su nuevo puesto. Los acompañaba una comitiva pequeña de tres personas cercanas junto con sus dragones. Hiccup sabía que ninguno de los clanes estaba de acuerdo con las formas en que Berk se relacionaba con esas criaturas, pues ellos aún los cazaban y asesinaban. Además, estaba otro problema más, ninguno había enviado presente alguno para reconocerlo como jefe, era algo tonto, pero tradición era tradición.

Si era sincero, estaba nervioso, mucho. Al enviar la misiva, los jinetes habían sido blancos de los ataques de cada tribu. De hecho, le sorprendía ver a todos los barcos llegar al puerto, pensaba que no asistirían , llegó a creer que se unirían para declarar la guerra contra su pueblo. Ahora, con las embarcaciones arribando al puerto, sabía que su intervención podría ser positiva o negativa si no jugaba bien sus cartas. Los vikingos visitantes miraban sorprendidos y con recelo a los dragones en la isla mientras desembarcaban, cautelosos de algún movimiento que pareciese sospechoso y con armas cerca de sus manos por si acaso.

Los dragones estaban tranquilos, no mostraban señal alguna de interés hacia los visitantes más que una simple mirada u olfateada, luego regresaban a sus cosas o emprendían vuelo con sus jinetes. Toothless se encargó de ordenarles un comportamiento ejemplar, nada que pudiera tomarse como una agresión; entre reverencias aceptaron, prometiéndole proteger a sus respectivos humanos y asegurarse que las traviesas crías no se metieran en problemas. No podía pedir más. Toothless sabía que ninguno atacaría sin que se le provocase, y estaba preparado para lo que viniera.

Los líderes desembarcaron casi al mismo tiempo. Hiccup pudo reconocer a varios de sus esporádicas visitas a otras aldeas. Recordó a Drucker, un viejo de barba café y canosa que amaba beber hasta perder el conocimiento, cuyas habilidades no disminuían por ese defecto, los rumores decían que podía degollar a un ejército completo él solo a pesar de estar ebrio hasta morir. Luego estaba Lady Siriana, mujer aterradora y terriblemente hermosa cuyo manejo del hacha era letal, portaba un nuevo vestido ceñido de la piel de cada dragón que degollaba; Hiccup observó que ahora vestía la piel escamosa de un Nadder Mortal, dio gracias a Thor que Astrid no estuviera aquí, pues podría asegurar que no soportaría ver a su heroína de la infancia portar algo relacionado con Stormfly. Luego siguieron los colosos mellizos, Igor e Ivar Thunk, separados por una riña personal en dos aldeas distintas, estúpidos y letales, su forma de pelear sin medir consecuencias les habían valido a los reinos que cada uno gobernaba riqueza y estatus por encima de cualquiera; los dos eran la cúspide de la suciedad y de la sádica diversión de la humillación del enemigo, además eran increíblemente impredecibles.

—Ahí viene nuestro mejor amigo —masculló Gobber sarcástico, al ver a Dagur, líder de los Berserker, acercarse a ellos.

Tenía la misma sonrisa maníaca que en antaño, cuando lo persiguía tan persistentemente para quedarse con Toothless. En la actualidad, Dagur era uno de los mejores guerreros de todo el archipiélago, sus hazañas sobre masacres a pueblos y reinos extranjeros le valían cánticos a su nombre. Hiccup notó su mirada de reto silencioso y como desviaba sus ojos por un instante a Toothless, que emitió un ligero e imperceptible gruñido.

—No puedo creer que sigas vivo, Hiccup —dijo Dagur, mirándole con burla—. Lamento la muerte de Stoick, era el único digno de tal puesto, pero supongo que, como dicen actualmente, a dragón regalado no se le ve el colmillo.

Dagur rió de sus propias palabras. Detrás de él, los otros líderes se acercaron con recelo, algunos sin ocultar su apatía. No obstante, los modales eran esenciales para todos, porque demostraban ser honorables. Dieron sus respetos por la muerte de su padre, pero ninguno llegó a dar indicios de reconocerlo como jefe. Hiccup supo que eso no era bueno. Pidió ir al salón principal con el tono más autoritario que podía hacer, mientras ordenaba a Spitelout vigilar los muelles procurando que los invitados se sintieran cómodos, le informó que mandaría a Fishlegs y a los gemelos para ayudarle con la tarea. Spitelout asintió afirmativamente, con su Gronckle al lado, realizó la tarea sin chistar.

El camino hacia el gran salón estuvo lleno de un sentimiento profundo, una mezcla de tensión y precaución cuando Hiccup los guiaba con su Furia Nocturna cerca de él. Los líderes trataban de mostrarse serenos entre tanto dragón, deteniendo el impulso de saltar sobre ellos y degollarlos, estaban conscientes de que hacer un movimiento en falso traería más problemas para ellos que para Berk. Incluso los gemelos Igor e Ivar estaban extrañamente calmados. La comitiva caminaba por el sendero más espacioso, el que poseía más dragones, de vez en cuando soltaban alguna pregunta e Hiccup tenía que responderla manteniendo un tono serio.

—Me alegra ver que haya vuelto por fin, Valka —dijo Lady Siriana, sonriendo con suavidad quitándole la hosquedad sus facciones. Era realmente bella, una versión mejorada de Ruffnut—. No me puedo imaginar que fue para usted abandonar su hogar y a su familia por el capricho de una de esas bestias.

Valka asintió con delicadeza, cuidando su respuesta. Cloudjumper la seguía detrás, molesto con las palabras de aquella humana parecida a unos de los gemelos Thorston, pero no lo demostró; sin embargo, en su interior se preguntaba si la bestia no era ella, pues vestir ropa hecha de piel de dragón, teniendo en cuenta en donde estaba, era una reverenda majadería.

—Fue algo duro, debo admitirlo, pero gracias al capricho de tan noble criatura —acarició el costado de su dragón— pude comprenderlos más.

—¿Comprenderlos? —soltó Arkedius con despecho—. No puedes comprender algo que no posee cerebro ni sentimientos. Típico comentario de mujer.

Arkedius Blutbad era un hombre de 45 años, barba negra y cabello largo en rastas. Era intolerante con los débiles, más terco que nadie y menospreciaba la inteligencia femenina. Una estratega nato y con un manejo de la espada temible, se rumoreaba que comía carne de dragón como una forma de demostrar que no era más que meras criaturas estúpidas e innecesarias.

—Él tiene razón, Valka, por eso su mujer no logra comprenderlo —rió Lady Siriana. No era partidaria de los dragones, pero no toleraba injusticias hacia las mujeres. Valka sonrió con modestia, y Cloudjumper resopló con burla, pensando que tal vez esa humana no tenía un mal sentido del humor.

Arkedius no pudo decir más, habían llegado al gran salón. Al entrar cada uno ocupo su lugar en la mesa redonda. Hiccup, como se esperaba del anfitrión, tomó el lugar principal. Trató de sentarse lo más erguido que podía, de mantener la calma y que su cara expresara lo serio del asunto. Los líderes no lo reconocieron como jefe, pero él tendría que demostrarles por qué lo era. Sentado a su izquierda estaba Gobber, y a su derecha Valka. Cloudjumper estaba afuera, pero Toothless entró con ellos ignorando sus expresiones de incomodidad. Cuando estuvieron listos, Hiccup pensó que lo primero era saber hasta dónde conocían las leyendas de los Sigarer, si ellos las asumían verdaderas, entonces lo demás sería cuestión de estrategia. Por lo menos, así lo creía.

—¿Qué tanto saben sobre los Sigarer? —preguntó al punto.

Al parecer nadie había esperado eso, pues se mostraron descontentos y desconcertados. Los gemelos rieron como si hubiese dicho un chiste de lo más gracioso. Mjnur, vikingo de barba blanca, casco con cuernos cortados, ojos azules y de apestoso aliento, era el que lucía más indignado.

—¿Acaso estás bromeando, muchacho? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo, creyendo que la locura invadió la mente de Hiccup—. Venimos desde nuestras preciadas tierras, dejando a nuestras aldeas con pocas defensas por un llamado de emergencia del hijo de Stoick que sugiere una amenaza para todos nosotros y todo lo que conocemos, y lo único que recibimos es una pregunta sobre una tonta leyenda del pasado. ¡Qué necio! Muchacho, si no sabes sobre las responsabilidades que tenemos como jefe, te aconsejo por tu bien, que dejes de hacernos perder el tiempo.

Los colosales líderes expresaron su acuerdo con Mjnur, gritando con indignación, exclamando que un muchacho no debería estar haciendo bromas estúpidas. Hiccup permanecía imperturbable, esperando el momento adecuado para hablar, con una expresión que Valka y Gobber habían podido identificar como determinación. Así que no dijeron nada por acallar la ola de burlas de los visitantes, pues sabían con seguridad que pasaría.

—Toothless —pidió Hiccup, con voz lo suficientemente alta para que se escuchara entre el barullo de gritos.

El Furia Nocturna gruñó fieramente, callando a todos al instante. Los líderes miraron asombrados a los ojos verdes más brillantes que alguna vez hubieran visto. En el silencio, Toothless hizo un gesto hacia Hiccup, como si le cediera la oportunidad para hablar.

—No estoy bromeando, Mjnur, líder de los Ripper —empezó, con lentitud. Observó con sus impresionantes ojos verdes, con el fulgor de la decisión centelleando en ellos a los presentes, ocasionando que algunos se quedaran con las bocas ligeramente abiertas—. Envié a mis jinetes por una emergencia que nos atañe a todos, no fue una sugerencia. Inicié esta junta con una pregunta para verificar la seriedad con la que los jefes, se supone, deben mostrar para una situación de semejante magnitud. Las responsabilidades del jefe de una tribu es ver por los suyos, conocer las amenazas que puedan herirlos, de mantener a salvo a quienes creen en ellos. Ése es el deber de un jefe. Mi deber. No andaré con rodeos, la situación es delicada y pondré las cosas claras, esto por ningún motivo es una broma, ni algo de risa.

Si existió la duda o la burla en las expresiones de los presentes, Hiccup no la notó. Tomó el silencio para explicar todo lo que sabía; desde los Sigarer hasta el estruendoso despertar de la Diosa en las aguas sagradas del Norte. Fue cuando los líderes comenzaron a comprender, a tomarlo con seriedad, a evaluar la posibilidad de una verdad que los ponía en peligro a todos, a pesar de que en sus corazones la duda y la reacia a hacer tratos con el jefe de la aldea dragón afectaba sus juicios. Dagur estaba callado, sereno, escuchando, planeando. Él sabía sobre los Sigarer más que nadie ahí, los Berserkers descendían directamente de Ragnus y fueron los que exterminaron en su totalidad al antiguo pueblo. Arkedius y Mjnur seguían pensando que Sigarer era el invento de Hiccup por estar tan inmiscuido con las enormes lagartijas. Sin embargo, la duda de todos los visitantes también nacía de la superstición, pues nadie bromearía con los orígenes de los vikingos. Esa duda aceptaba la verdad, esa duda abría una brecha para el cambio.

Al terminar con el relato y aclarar dudas, el silencio imperó en la sala de juntas como el beneplácito necesario para meditar sobre todo. Incluso Igor a Ivar estaban perturbadoramente callados, pensando y posiblemente creyendo. Lady Siriana comprendía ya todo, su mente trabajaba con tanta rapidez que entendió por qué Hiccup había enviado emisarios para que ellos trajeran a las jóvenes de sus pueblos. No fue coincidencia, y ahora esperaba por saber lo que se avecinaba, el plan que enfrentaría la desgracia de la furia de Sigarer.

—Es un ritual antiguo, algo que se perdió hace 200 años, pero que puede servir —pronunció Hiccup, sacando los pergaminos con algunas frases cortas escritos ahí—. Por eso pedí que trajeran a sus sabias, porque de ellas depende la conexión que se haga para elegir a la voz adecuada para la tarea. Tendremos que confiar en su juicio, mientras nosotros nos preparamos para un enfrentamiento, si es que lo hay.

Backus, líder de las Islas del Sur, hombre sin cabello ni barba y temerarios ojos caramelo, con su casco con cuernos de yak y vestido con piel de oveja, no estaba convencido. Todo sonaba a locura, pero Hiccup estaba tan serio, que era mejor esperar hasta saberlo todo.

—¿Entonces las viejas brujas sólo deben elegir a una chica para que arrulle a esta dragona milenaria? —indagó, reacio.

Hiccup lo dejó pasar y asintió.

—¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es una tetra para que enviemos a nuestras jóvenes a un destino incierto? —preguntó Drucker—. Muchacho, no estoy convencido de esto, pero hablas con tanta seriedad que no tomarlo en cuenta sería estúpido para cualquiera de nosotros. Pides que sacrifiquemos a una de nuestras muchachas, que son hijas o hermanas para ofrecerla como la voz elegida y esperar que su canto apacigüe la furia de una diosa. Te aseguro que las mujeres de mi tribu lo creerán un honor si es cierto, pero no dejaré que mueran por una causa injusta.

—¿A qué se refiere, Lord Drucker? —inquirió Hiccup, escéptico.

Drucker rió un poco, y notó que todos le miraban con intriga excepto por Dagur. Eso lo esperaba.

—¿Conocen la razón por la que las chicas eran elegidas año con año? —dijo, y sin esperar respuesta respondió—. Porque morían, estimados colegas. Nadie nunca comprendió porqué, pero morían.

Hiccup tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa. No sabía eso. Volteó a ver a Valka y a Gobber, que tampoco conocían esa parte. Y entonces de inmediato se le vino a la mente Astrid, tan hermosa y valiente. Ella podría ser la escogida para cantar, y estaba seguro que no dudaría en tomarlo como un honor. Sin embargo, la idea de que perdiera la vida no le gustaba nada. Drucker tenía razón al preocuparse por la elegida, si el destino que se cernía sobre ella era el de una muerte segura y lenta. ¿Perdería a Astrid, en dado caso de fuese la elegida, por el bienestar de todos? La duda nació en él, confrontando su deber como líder, pero trató de enviar esa idea lejos de su mente. Tenía más cosas que hacer, como convencer a los jefes de la amenaza totalmente.

* * *

—Realmente odio esto —farfulló Ruffnut, rodando los ojos, observando a los invitados desembarcar—. Y odio más que sigas coqueteando conmigo cuando claramente prefiero besar a un Terrible Terror que estar contigo.

—Vamos, preciosa, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mí? —preguntó Fishlegs, con una sonrisa que pretendía seducirla y que sólo le produjo asco.

—Aventarte de un risco —respondió con hosquedad, alejándose de él.

Hiccup les ordenó acompañar al padre de Snotlout para mantener en control a los visitantes. Ruffnut no era muy perspicaz en algunas cosas, pero notó como deseaba tenerlos ocupados en lo que duraba la importante junta, incluso con Astrid… la intrigó demasiado. Se suponía que eran novios, no había mejor manera que presentarla como su futura esposa ante el consejo de viejos vikingos y de Lady Siriana. Eso demostraría su compromiso y muchas cosas más.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto, no le importaba de todos modos. Se dedicó a observar a los visitantes, notó que eran pocos varones, ninguno que llamara su atención particularmente, y muchas mujeres, mujeres jóvenes y hermosas, incluso más que Astrid. Los chicos de Berk no ocultaban lo atraídos que se sentían con las visitantes, hasta Snotlout dejó de acosarla para ir tras un par de pelirrojas preciosas. Bien, podía compartir terreno con ellas si conseguían quitarle de encima a Fishlegs también.

—Veo que aprovechas la visita al máximo, Ruff —le susurró Astrid, con una sonrisa ladina—. ¿Encontraste algo que te gustara?

—Nada —respondió con cansancio—. Ninguno me atrae.

—¿Ni siquiera los guerreros de Mjnur? —Astrid no podría creerlo, los hombres de esa tribu eran muy atractivos y con todo lo que Ruffnut pudiera pedir—. Oh, ya entiendo, sigues con la misma idea de ayer. Ya te lo dije, cualquiera se fijaría en ti, te lo aseguro.

Ruffnut la volteó a ver, lucía repentinamente molesta como si estuviera hastiada.

—¿Cualquiera? —masculló con los labios tensos—. Astrid, no me sirve atraer a cualquier, cuando al que quiero es a alguien en específico.

Terminó de tajo la conversación dejando a Astrid con la boca abierta y más intrigada que nunca. Caminó sin rumbo fijo sin darse cuenta que se dirigía hacia la sala de juntas. Cuando lo notó, paró enseguida y se quedó viendo la enorme puerta cerrada y custodiada por Cloudjumper. La razón le dictaba que diera la vuelta, pero Ruffnut no era una chica razonable y quería enterarse de lo que Hiccup les ocultaba. Seguramente, Astrid también se había dado cuenta y le agradecería por la información.

Conocía un pasadizo secreto, fruto de la curiosidad de ella y su hermano, pues no había lugar en la isla y secretos que no conocieran, por eso Hiccup los enviaba a las islas que descubría, para que las recorrieran de principio a fin en poco tiempo y le entregaran el informe de todo el terreno. Era un trabajo fácil para ellos, no temían meterse a agujeros sospechosos ni toparse con peligros, uno de los tantos beneficios de no poseer sentido común, diría. Movió algunas piedras debajo de los pies de la estatua de Stoick (con mucha reverencia) con cuidado de que nadie la viera o Cloudjumper la oliera. Desde su llegada, ese dragón actuaba como la madre más estricta de todas y los castigaba cada vez que se metían en líos o metían a alguien más. Al terminar, Ruffnut se metió por el agujero moviéndose con rapidez entre el estrecho orificio.

Llegó justo debajo de la sala, a los pies de todos los presentes. Ruffnut arrugó la nariz ante el fétido olor de los pies de Arkedius, Ivar, Igor, Dagur, Backus y Mjnur, pero apreció las botas rojizas de Lady Siriana, pues la admiraba demasiado. No escuchaba todo lo que decían, pero sí algunas frases. Oyó sobre los Sigarer, leyendas conocidas para ella, sobre un ritual, sobre las chicas que morían aunque no escuchó bien todo lo demás. Incluso le pareció escuchar que Hiccup mencionaba a Astrid.

¿Qué demonios pensaba Hiccup? Astrid definitivamente poseía todas las cualidades para ser la elegida, para cantarle a Sigarer (aún estaba incrédula al saber por fin que ocultaban Hiccup, Gobber y Valka). Eran amigas. Y sí, a Ruffnut le encantaban la destrucción, el fuego, las explosiones, pero verla morir no era algo que le gustaría en lo absoluto. Si querían apaciguar la furia de Sigarer mejor que sacrificaran a Snotlout, o incluso a su hermano, aunque estaba segura de que Sigarer, más que alegrarse, lo tomaría como una ofensa. Entonces otra pieza de compresión completo su desarmado rompecabezas. Por eso había tantas chicas en Berk…

La furia y la indignación repentinas que nacieron en su corazón hicieron que no se percatara de un detalle de suma importancia, algo en lo que no reparó por ser tan despistada. Ella era también una chica, vikinga, jinete de dragón. No cayó en cuenta que ella también podía morir de ser elegida.

* * *

Los líderes de Berk acordaron reunirse al anochecer para la elección de la voz, debían consultar con sus sabias sobre lo sucedido y conocer los riesgos, además de informar a sus pueblos sobre lo que pasaría. Era obvio que no confiaban plenamente en Hiccup, necesitaban tiempo para asimilarlo todo, pero precisamente carecían de eso, de tiempo. Hiccup no pudo hacer más. Presionarlos significaría que estaba desesperado o que planeaba algo más, así que les instó a disfrutar lo que Berk pudiera ofrecer. Al salir respiró profundo, se encontraba cansado. Toothless frotó su hocico contra su espalda para confortarlo.

—Estoy bien, amigo —dijo, sobando la barbilla del dragón, que lo miró con ojos preocupados, sabiendo que pasaba exactamente por la mente de su jinete—. No sabía que las chicas elegidas morían. De saberlo, yo…

—Tranquilo, hijo —Valka sonaba dulce—, no lo sabíamos, pero ten confianza de que todo saldrá bien. Ahora tenemos más conocimiento y el conocimiento nos previene de cometer los errores del pasado.

—Pero Astrid… si ella es la elegida, ¿qué haré, madre? —preguntó Hiccup, sus ojos mostrando su mortificación—. No puedo dejarla morir, pero el ritual es necesario si es que quiero que Sigarer me escuche.

Ocultó su cabeza entre sus manos, sacudiendo un poco su alborotado cabello. No tenía en cuenta ese dato en particular, ahora que lo sabía era más complicado de lo que pensaba. Dejar que Astrid muriera era algo que no permitiría. La amaba, por todos los dioses.

—No te mortifiques, Hiccup —dijo Gobber, tratando de animarlo—. Hay muchas chicas mejores que Astrid que serán buenas candidatas a elegir para cantar. Estoy seguro de ello.

Eso no funcionó bien, Hiccup tampoco quería sobrevivir a expensas de cualquier vida. Valka entornó los ojos hacia Gobber. Él sonrió nervioso, la delicadeza no era su punto fuerte. Por suerte, Toothless sí lo era. Frotó su hocico de nuevo, emitiendo un gruñido de baja frecuencia.

«_Todo saldrá bien. Ella estará a salvo»_.

—Gracias, Toothless —dijo Hiccup en voz baja, recargando frente con frente, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como el cansancio se iba.

Ahora tendrían que esperar hasta el anochecer para seguir con todo, mientras Gobber iría a preparar un poco de comida al escuchar a su estómago rugir por alimento. Además, Hiccup podía asegurarlo, necesitaría recuperar fuerzas para explicarle a todo Berk sobre la verdad de los Sigarer.

* * *

La inseguridad que sintió Hiccup durante todo el tiempo que habló frente a su pueblo, estuvo injustificada. Al parecer, los Berkianos eran más propensos a aceptar su descubrimiento que las otras aldeas, mostraron una peculiar preocupación por lo que sucedería y el total apoyo que le brindaban. Supo que en verdad se ganó su confianza absoluta, porque más que mirarlo con incredulidad, tomaron una actitud de los más valerosa y decidida posible. Hiccup se sintió conmovido por ello, sin embargo, omitió un detalle en particular.

Los líderes y él podían diferir en muchas cosas, pero algo se estuvo claro: no decir nada sobre la muerte de la chica elegida. Drucker le dijo que sólo él y Dagur sabían sobre eso, más algunos altos mandos en sus tropas, pero que debían callarlo; ya era suficiente con arrebatar del seno de su familia a una joven como para matar su esperanza de vivir antes de tiempo. Ninguna mujer joven debía saberlo, pese a las quejas de Valka y Lady Siriana, Drucker insistió en que no deberían decirlo, pues cabría la posibilidad que sobreviviera. Hiccup estuvo de acuerdo hasta ese punto. Decirle a alguien que iba morir cuando podría tener una pequeña oportunidad de no hacerlo, era peor que callarlo.

Hiccup miró a Astrid notando el fulgor de sus ojos azules sopesando la idea de ser elegida y el honor que eso acarrearía a su apellido. Ella le sonrió pensando que él la miraba esperando que fuese su voz la que apaciguara a Sigarer, pero la verdad era otra, Hiccup temía que su nombre fuera pronunciado en la noche de elección. No se dio cuenta de que Ruffnut le lanzaba una mirada de reproche, molesta de verlo tan calmado cuando Astrid (a quien apreciaba de verdad, aunque no es que lo fuera a gritar a los cuatro vientos) podría morir.

—No llevo ni un año aquí, y ya todo se ha vuelto un caos —escuchó decir a Eret, disfrutando la noticia.

—Y hubieras estado aquí hace dos años —dijo Tuffnut, riendo al recordarlo—. Habrías visto la invasión de Changewings que destruyeron casi todo. Que mal que Hiccup logró hacer la paz con ellos, su ácido realmente es asombroso.

A pesar de estar enojada, Ruffnut sonrió de lado. Ése fue un día de locos, en verdad. Los dragones escupe ácido fueron un reto total para Hiccup, que había logrado la paz enseñándole sus inventos, pues se sabía que los Changewings les gustaba imitar y los objetos nuevos. Se cerró el tratado de paz entre Berk y los dragones cuando Hiccup les regaló una especie de carreta de dos ruedas en línea recta.

Ruffnut meneó la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en aquello. Debía decirle a Astrid sobre todo. Pero anocheció más pronto de lo que esperaba. Hiccup aprovechó para darle un beso a su novia antes de la junta, y Ruffnut supo que no podría decir nada sin que Astrid le creyera.

* * *

La Academia de Dragones de Berk fue el escenario adecuado para un evento de tan delicada belleza y tan importante proceder. Hiccup estaba en una de las tribunas más alta en la silla del jefe, calmado y serio, ocultando su nerviosismo de manera formidable. En ocho sillas similares, los jefes de las aldeas vikingas esperaban que comenzara la ceremonia. Cerca de cada jefe las sabias ancianas se mantenían en pie, sosteniendo sus báculos y preparándose para comenzar. Los civiles estaban distribuidos en las tribunas, divididos en cada aldea, pero la forma de vestir los diferenciaba; más los de Berk pues eran los únicos que mantenían dragones entre sus filas.

En las paredes y algunas perchas especiales los dragones gorgoteaban esperando que los humanos hicieran aquellos rituales tan extraños. Trataban de ignorar a las recelosas miradas de los visitantes, esos humanos tan extraños que nos los mimaban ni tocaban; ¿Por qué el jefe de sus humanos dejaba que otros llegaran a su tierra de esa manera? Su Alfa les había indicado portarse bien con los extranjeros porque eso le traería problemas al humano de manos mágicas (uno de los tantos apodos que daban a Hiccup) y no desafiarían a su orden. Sin embargo, ver las pieles de dragón que portaban algunos de esos humanos los ponía nerviosos.

Las jóvenes, entre 15 y 25 años de edad, de todas las tribus se encontraban ahí, vestidas con sus mejores pieles y armaduras; algunas eran regordetas, otras delgadas, altas, bajas, musculosas, de piel blanca y lechosa, algunas llenas de pecas, otras con cicatrices grandes o casi imperceptibles; de cabello rubio en la mayoría, otras morenas, otras de color castaño, otras pelirrojas, con rizos, lacio, corto, largo, con trenzas; unas demasiado bellas, otras no tanto; unas comprometidas, otras solteras. Lo peor de todo, según Ruffnut, era que en Berk las únicas dos chicas con edad suficiente para entrar al sorteo eran Astrid y ella. La guerra con los dragones menguaba la cantidad de nacimientos, por lo que su generación sólo había tenido dos niñas. Eso incrementaba las posibilidades de que Astrid fuera escogida. Mierda, no podía decir nada, no sin levantar el pánico de todos y causar más problemas que soluciones; sí, habría salvado a Astrid, pero la guerra que se hubiese desatado por hablar de más, sería mucho peor. No era estúpida, bien, no tan estúpida como hacia parecer. Pensaba las cosas, pero las que le interesaban nada más. Le disgustaba ser una cerebrito y no empezaría a comportarse inteligentemente ahora, pero no haría algo que provocara un conflicto. Con la aldea restaurándose y más enemigos mortales que enfrentar, Ruffnut lo tenía que pensar muy bien antes de abrir la boca.

A su lado, Astrid Hofferson estaba radiante. Al escuchar a Hiccup hablar sobre los Sigarer, lo entendió y decidió que haría le mejor para todos, así que si era la elegida no importaba si no podía pasar tanto tiempo con Hiccup, cumpliría con todo lo que se le pidiera. Para obtener honor, para ser la mujer que llevaría gloria y paz a humanos y dragones. Por eso, se vistió con lo mejor que tenía, cepilló su cabello y pidió a Ruffnut (porque era la mejor peinando) que le hiciera su trenza de lado cuidando cada detalle. Con el arreglo terminado, se decepcionó un poco al ver que Ruffnut no haría ningún esfuerzo por sobresalir. No quería sonar pretenciosa, pero comprendía que su amiga no sería escogida. Es decir, era Ruffnut Thorston, holgazana, bruta, poco lista y con nada de tacto.

—Estamos reunidos los nueves clanes que persisten todavía en la historia para consagrar la tradición que inició Ragnus hace 300 años, y que hoy, debido al despertar de la Diosa Sigarer, tenemos el deber de honrarla para llegar a un acuerdo —exclamó Hiccup, su voz era grave, seria, atractiva. Muchas chicas de aldeas vecinas se sonrojaron al escucharlo y verlo—. Ella está furiosa por lo que nuestros antepasados hicieron a su pueblo, porque nosotros masacramos a sus hijos por mucho tiempo sin control. Ahora, en este instante, estamos en un peligro eminente, por tanto recurrimos a la sabiduría de las ancianas para elegir a la joven que tendrá el privilegio de rendir homenaje ante la Diosa misma.

En las tribunas, Eret y Fishlegs se sorprendían del discurso de Hiccup. Lo conocían muy bien para pensar que era un joven de palabras directas y conmovedoras, alguien que hablaba lo necesario y justo en el blanco. Tuffnut casi bosteza por lo aburrido que se estaba poniendo todo, esperando el momento en que hicieran estallar algo.

—Guau, Hiccup se está luciendo con el discurso. Creí que era más de pocas palabras —susurró Eret.

—No fue su discurso, entre Valka y Gobber lo escribieron —comentó Snotlout, con desagrado—. La pomposidad nunca fue, ni nunca será su fuerte.

Hiccup siguió hablando sobre honor de algo que no sentía así. Y pensaba en Astrid, en sus suaves labios y grácil figura, su valentía, sus palabras, sentía un nudo en la garganta que tuvo que tragar aprisa. Tenía esperanza de que no fuera escogida, se repetía mentalmente que había más candidatas. La vio de reojo, más guapa que nunca, y sintió un retorcijón de estómago ante la posibilidad de perderla. Dio instrucción a Gothi de proceder libremente.

La anciana avanzó hacia el centro de la Academia con pasos lentos. Muchos la reconocieron y emitieron una exclamación de respeto, pues Gothi era de las más viejas y las más sabias. Las demás ancianas pidieron permiso a sus respectivos jefes para ir al encuentro. A Dagur le daba igual, sólo hizo una mueca. Lady Siriana, Drucker y Markus asintieron con solemnidad. Los gemelos Igor e Ivar sonrieron estúpidamente, y Mjnur hizo un gesto con la mano. La llegada de las ancianas al centro fue con una orden muda para todos que guardaran silencio, ni un silbido ni una respiración, humana o de dragón, se escuchaba, incluso el viento sucumbió ante la tensión que comenzaba a sentirse.

Las ancianas preguntaron con la mirada a Gothi sobre los Sigarer, sobre si era verdad, ellas no dudaban, pero sus jefes sí, y eso era algo que debían enmendar, pues la duda no entraba en los rituales porque los corrompía y debilitaba, y tenían que ser fuertes si Sigarer estaba por atacar. Gothi sacó una bolsa de piel de oveja de entre los pliegues de su ropa, metió la mano para tomar un puñado de polvo de flores invernales, muy difíciles de conseguir ya que habían sido consagrados y hechos a los dioses, por lo que su uso se limitaba a ella. Las ancianas reverenciaron la ofrenda y colocaron sus báculos en círculo. Gothi arrojó el polvo al centro, y sin necesidad de fuego, llamas de colores comenzaron a surgir. Liv, la más joven de todas, era la única que podía hablar, pues faltaban otros diez años para que hiciera el juramento del luto mudo.

—_På vegne av guder og gudinner vi betjener, vil sannheten bli avslørt i denne sirkelen og tvil ikke lenger korrupte de svake hjerter av menn og kvinner (1)_ —dijo, en perfecto nórdico antiguo.

Las llamas de colores pequeñas y sin mucho brillo, tomaron un resplandor que los cegó. La llama que ascendía se tornó negra, salvaje, indomable y temible, formando líneas que delimitaban la figura de un dragón de perturbadores ojos amarillentos. Ante la imagen revelada los dragones gruñeron con suavidad, como un susurro cálido, viendo, impresionándose, reconociendo a su madre, a la primera de todos ellos; era algo extraño, algo increíblemente hermoso y los ojos de algunos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras rugían conmovidos. Lanzaron bolas de fuego al cielo como su propio tributo a su Diosa. Toothless, más conmovido que nada, se abstenía de soltar bolas de plasma, pero su rugido acompañaba al de sus congéneres.

«_Madre, Madre, Madre, Madre, ¡Madre!»_, era el conjunto de sus voces envueltas en un halo de anhelo, de cariño, de nostalgia, de amor.

Para los aldeanos de Berk ese gesto no supuso más que la emoción de conocer su origen, pero para los extraños fue como una amenaza. Los visitantes se mantuvieron tranquilos, pero ahora la duda, más que volverse determinación, se volvió sospecha. No confiaban en los rugidos de los dragones, no confiaban en que no se unirían a la causa de Sigarer si los llamaba.

Las ancianas ya habían demostrado a sus señores la verdad, ya no podían hacer otra cosa más que seguir. Liv habló por todas, explicando lo que haría, la forma en que elegirían a la voz correcta.

—Ahora, se iniciará con el fuego fatuo, donde pedimos que la sabiduría recaiga.

Gothi extrajo más polvos, esparciéndolos por todos lados, haciendo que las llamas de colores aparecieran por toda la arena, esparciendo por todo el lugar y emanando un brillo y un calor palpable. Una mirada más atenta a los cúmulos de llamas revelaba que era pequeñas esferas de luz las que se paseaban entre la nebulosa.

—Las Sál de los antepasados nos ayudaran —explicó Liv—. Son la fuente de sabiduría en los hombres, la única forma por la que nos conectamos a los dioses, pues son nuestras esencias al desnudo, sin piel ni hueso de por medio que contamine la conexión. Son todo de nosotros, nuestros pensamientos, sentimientos, anhelos, sueños, y lo que las Valkirias conducen a los confines del Valhala.

Las bolas de luz comenzaron a hacer movimientos en ondas serpenteantes rodeando el círculo de las ancianas y elevándose al cielo, diminutas y vacilantes, almas humanas después de todo. El aire tenso ya no estaba, aquí, rodeados de las Sál antiguas se sentía más familiar, más seguro, más abierto.

—Les pedimos a nuestros sabios del pasado que nos escuchen, pues de sus elecciones depende la paz de los hombres del presente —exclamó Liv, comenzando a hacer movimientos en el aire con su báculo, al mismo tiempo que Gothi y las otras. Las bolas de luz parecían seguir su ritmo—. Urd enseñó el camino recorrido, Verdandi atestigua nuestra historia, hasta que lleguemos al destino visto por Skull (2).

Las Sál se movían frenéticamente, inquietas por la danza y volando en zigzag entre los presentes sin tocarlos. De pronto, se escuchó el sonido del trueno en la distancia. Thor sin duda estaba de su lado, pues las Sál comenzaron una propia danza siguiendo el estruendo de los relámpagos a la lejanía. Ruffnut pudo jurar que oía gritos de guerra y vociferaciones provenir de ellas, reclamos llenos de rabia, de luchas por siglos, con más volumen que mismo trueno.

Las ancianas se meneaban en trance, elevando sus manos hacia el cielo y a los lados. Sus trenzas se deshacían en el fervor de la danza ritual, sus frentes se perlaban en sudor y sus cuerpos comenzaban a convulsionarse en pequeños temblores. Los suplicantes rugidos de los dragones eran una sicofonía emergente que acompañaba la danza. Hiccup los observaba con atención, más seguro ahora sobre su plan de hablar con Sigarer, de comprenderla. No haría nada para lastimarla, no se lo merecía.

El apogeo de movimientos convulsionantes alcanzó el clímax al momento en las Sál antiguas brillaron con fuerza, como diminutos soles en la tierra. El punto de quiebre había llegado, la audiencia estaba expectante. Entonces, deteniendo la danza de golpe, las ancianas se quedaron mirando al cielo inmóviles y respirando agitadamente. Las Sál estaban inertes, su luz cegadora las hacia parecer una inmensa masa brillante, que descendía lentamente entre las jóvenes aldeanas. Unas chicas cerraron los ojos, otras soltaron bocanadas de aire. Mientras, marcas de forma y color diferentes aparecían en la mejilla derecha de cada chica, como un patrón distintivo de cada una. Había marcas de garras rojas, de flores verdes, de relieves anaranjados. La marca de Astrid era una esfera con picos finos de color dorado, la única en su clase.

Astrid estaba fascinada, deseaba tocar esa masa que la envolvía con un cosquilleo diminuto en sus brazos, pensó que eso era una señal buena, la señal de que podría ser la elegida.

A lo lejos, Hiccup creía que su corazón se detenía al ver como Astrid sonreía. No, se repetía en su mente, deseando que no fuera lo que creía. Sin embargo, tan pronto como la nube de luz las cubrió, se reunió alrededor de una chica en particular. Los presentes abrieron la boca, sin creerlo, al ver de quien se trataba. Astrid estaba anonadada y su expresión mostraba la confundida que se sentía. Snotlout y Fishlegs sonreían bobamente, tratando de mostrarle que estaban felices por ella. Tuffnut tenía ganas de reírse al notar que Ruffnut todavía ni se daba cuenta de ello, y Eret tenía una expresión como quien ha sido golpeado y no entiende por qué pasó.

—Ven aquí, querida —le llamó Liv—. Tú, la voz elegida. Ruffnut Thorston.

Entonces la realidad le llegó de golpe haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al preocuparse por Astrid, ignorando la posibilidad de ser ella la escogida. Sus ojos azules de abrieron de golpe y se quedó quieta sin tomar en cuenta el llamado, sin saber muy bien porque el mundo parecía detenerse a su alrededor. Se movió como autómata hacia el centro, con pasos torpes que casi la hacen tropezar. Escuchó a Astrid susurrarle que se comportara. Eso sirvió para que se concentrara, para que no luciera tan desmantelada, tan agobiada. La Sál bailaban a su alrededor, diminutas como al principio mientras ella bajaba al centro.

Entonces, por pura curiosidad, miró de reojo a Hiccup, pero él no la miraba. Tnía sus ojos verdes clavados en Astrid y su expresión rebosaba de alivio, ya no se notaba la tensión en sus masculinas facciones. Se veía que estaba tranquilo de que Astrid no fuera elegida, de saber que estaba a salvo, pero ¿Acaso estaba feliz de que Ruffnut muriera en su lugar? La presión que sintió en su corazón no fue extraña para ella, sabía que Hiccup estaría feliz de que cualquiera muriera excepto su princesa vikinga. Lo sabía muy bien, y se preguntó por qué le dolía tanto ese hecho. Se suponía que habían pasado cinco años ya desde entonces.

Ruffnut llegó hasta el centro.

Las Sál se dispersaron en el círculo del principio, volando calmadas. Esta vez Gothi fue quien tomó el cargo, le extendió su mano derecha para invitarla a ir al medio del círculo y Ruffnut agarró su mano notando que estaba temblando. Gothi la colocó justo en medio, y con tiza color blanco comenzó a dibujar un patrón de símbolos en un relieve circular a sus pies. Liv le pidió entonces que se quitara el chaleco de piel y las tiras que cubrían sus brazos, también que se quitara el casco, pues desde ese momento no lo necesitaría más. Ella lo hizo así, dejando expuestos sus brazos blancos y sus hombros delgados con algunas pecas salpicándolos. Cuando se quitó el casco, un sentimiento de pérdida la invadió al entender que ya no volvería a tenerlo sobre su cabeza y se sintió desnuda; ese casco era un regalo de su madre, la única prueba de que alguna vez estuvo orgullosa de ella. El frío viento se sintió entre su cabellera rubia, desprovista de los cuernos que siempre la adornaban.

Sintió algo cálido tocar su mejilla, se dio cuenta de que era Gothi que evaluaba su rostro y tocaba la marca en forma de remolino color azul. Al final de su examen, la anciana asintió, fue junto con las demás sabias y empezaron a agitar sus báculos de nuevo, haciendo sonar los huesos atados en sus puntas.

—Debemos hacer salir a tu Sál, querida, para que entre en sintonía con el pasado y su sabiduría ayude en tu camino —pronunció Liv, al ver su expresión inquisitiva—, porque tu voz traerá alivio al dolor, luz a la oscuridad, paz entre los pueblos.

Ruffnut quería gritar en ese momento. Decirle a esa anciana que le encantaba prodigar dolor a los demás, que le fascinaba la oscuridad y que la paz era un mero cuento aburrido. Quería salir de ahí, montar en Barf y explotar alguna cosa.

Las ancianas movían sus báculos en una tonada arrítmica, que llenaba el aire de un sentimiento misterioso, único. Entonces, Ruffnut sintió que su pecho se oprimía. Se encogió cubriéndolo con sus brazos, pero el cántico seguía convocando algo de su interior, provocándolo para que saliera. A su alrededor, sucedía lo mismo a las otras chicas, de sus pechos salían hilillos de luz del mismo color que sus marcas, como reconociendo el canto y llenando el cielo de múltiples colores. Los hilos de Astrid, dorados, eran los que más resaltaban. Las Sál de las chicas bailaban, celebraban, pero la de Ruffnut tardaba en aparecer. Las ancianas tuvieron que subir la intensidad de la melodía para lograrlo.

Al fin de su pecho salió un pequeño hilo de color azul claro, brillante y delgado. El remolino en su mejilla brillaba y marcas en sus brazos aparecieron centelleando con intensidad. Las ancianas se sorprendieron por lo que veían, ese color no era usual en las Sál, ninguna poseía dos colores mezclados. Incluso el brillante dorado de Astrid era similar al de su madre. Ruffnut respiraba con agitación y no pudo evitar gemir cuando su Sál quedó fuera de su cuerpo, expuesta en su totalidad. Era una esfera blanca rodeada de luz azul, que iluminaba suavemente. Las Sál a su alrededor parecieron alegrarse de verla, pero no se acercaron, mantuvieron su órbita.

—Qué Sál tan preciosa —se escuchó a Liv, viendo directamente a donde Ruffnut—. Eres, sin duda, la voz elegida.

Gothi detuvo el ritual, ya no había nada más que hacer. Entonces, la esfera de luz entró de nuevo en su pecho y las marcas en sus brazos desaparecieron. Ella se quedó quieta, callada y agitada. No se suponía que su alma quedara expuesta de ese modo frente a todos, era algo íntimo, algo que sólo quería compartir con una persona. Gothi terminó el ritual, anunciándola como la elegida.

—¡Qué rayos sucedió aquí! —exclamó Mjnur desde su asiento, se le veía furioso.

—¿Por qué la chica elegida fue ella? —interrumpió Backus, gritando con la misma fuerza furiosa que Mjnur—. ¡Cómo se atreven a burlarse de nosotros así!

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Hiccup, desconcertado—. El ritual terminó. Ruffnut es la voz elegida y ahora podremos hablar sobre estrategias para-…

—¡No hablaré de estrategias con un maldito mentiroso! —Mjnur escupió—. Vine aquí bajo una trampa planeada por un intento de jefe que trabaja junto a nuestro peor enemigo. ¿Acaso creías que no nos enteraríamos de que planeabas conquistar nuestras aldeas? Por eso nos trajiste aquí, para medir nuestras fuerzas y secuestrar a nuestras jóvenes.

—¡Te equivocas! —saltó Hiccup—. Los reuní por la amenaza que nos acecha, porque de todos nosotros depende el futuro.

Ivar e Igor comenzaron a reír estúpidamente, burlándose de él.

—¿Amenaza? —resopló con despecho Backus—. Hablas de un asunto que no nos concierne, que no tiene que ver con nosotros. Si esta… Diosa está furiosa es su deber tratar con ella. Ustedes son el pueblo que manchó su tierra al llenarla de esos malditos dragones.

Estos al escuchar sus palabras, se pusieron tensos y gruñeron, moviéndose cerca de sus jinetes para protegerlos. Hiccup trató de poner orden, pero los líderes no cooperaban. Los únicos que se mantenían en silencio eran Drucker y Lady Siriana.

—¡Traición! ¡Los de Berk son traicioneros! —escupía Ivar, riendo como imbécil, provocando que su pueblo lo siguiera, arrojando pestes sobre los anfitriones.

—¡Sí, traicioneros! —exclamó Igor, con el mismo tono—. ¡Y sucios! Su piel está sucia, su boca está sucia ¡Qué asquerosos son, estos traidores de Berk!

—¡Silencio! —ordenó Hiccup, pero su voz no se escuchaba entre los bramidos de los vikingos furibundos y los gritos de Dagur que encendía las flamas del conflicto.

—¡Cierto! —vociferaba el líder de los Berserkers—. Venimos aquí sin podernos expresar con libertad por la amenaza de que uses a tus dragones para hacernos callar. ¿Unirnos para vencer al enemigo? ¡Qué estupidez nos cuentas! Hasta donde sabemos, ustedes pudieron unirse a Sigarer para tomar el control del archipiélago completo. Después de todo, aquí en Berk son amigos de los dragones, ¿o no, Hiccup?

Hiccup entrecerró los ojos, llegando a su límite muy pronto. Detuvo a Toothless de gruñir, ahora era un asunto entre ellos dos. Se levantó de la silla, irguiéndose en todo su esplendor. Por un momento, el silencio se asentó cuando observaron su mirada impasible y sus ojos verdes llenos de brillante decisión.

—Los reuní aquí bajo un objetivo. Sin embargo, tiene razón en decidir si siguen o no. Como jefe de Berk, respondo por todo mi pueblo y seguiremos adelante con esto. Los otros jefes pueden responder en este mismo instante sobre lo que preguntaré.

Se detuvo un momento, recorriendo las tribunas y deteniéndose en donde estaban sus aldeanos. Estos captaron el mensaje, asintieron dándole su apoyo poniendo un brazo en sus dragones, uniéndose más. Luego dio una fugaz mirada a Ruffnut, que desde lo alto se veía tan frágil, pero que mostraba una mirada tan determinada como todos los demás. Vio a Gobber y a su madre, como asentían comprendiendo, aceptando su decisión final.

—¿Se unirán para enfrentar a Sigarer? —preguntó Hiccup—. No quiero desatar una guerra, así que los jefes que se nieguen deben retirarse y salir de Berk. No habrá rencores, ni futuros problemas entre Berk y sus aldeas. No tengo tiempo que perder en riñas innecesarias, tampoco permitiré que insulten el estilo de vida que adquirimos ni a los dragones. Así que decidan ahora.

Si hubo un instante más tenso que ése en su vida, Hiccup nunca la sabría. Sin embargo, vio la sombra veloz de Toothless interceptar un hacha lanzada en su dirección y fue todo caos después. Los guerreros visitantes, excepto pos las tribus de Lady Siriana y Drucker, se alzaron contra los Berkianos, sin tomar en cuenta lo protectores que eran los dragones. El fuego prendió en varias partes mientras los jefes rebeldes pedían la retirada, sin embargo, también tenían un plan para Ruffnut, pues Dagur bajo con agilidad de su pedestal para parase con una sonrisa maníaca en los labios.

—Estás a mi merced, elegida —espetó con burla.

Ruffnut entrecerró los ojos.

—No lo creo, imbécil —dijo, agachándose en el acto al mismo tiempo que Barf y Belch provocaban una pequeña explosión que lo hizo retirarse y que algunas de las ancianas murieran.

Ruffnut montó sobre su cabeza del Zippleback, mientras Tuffnut subía a Gothi en la suya, alzándose al cielo para ayudar en la lucha.

Los dragones se mantenían cerca de sus humanos, protegiéndolos con sus inmensos cuerpos y escupiendo fuego a los invasores. Los Berkianos detenían las hachas y espadas que amenazaban a sus compañeros, era una lucha igualitaria, donde ambas especies se cuidaban la una a la otra.

Los rebeldes subían a sus barcos, ocasionando los mayores daños que podían a Berk antes de irse, desplegaron las velas de sus navíos y huyeron hacia el horizonte. Hiccup no los persiguió, ordenó que todos se calmaran mientras él hablaba con los dos líderes que permanecían en el lugar. Cuando bajó de Toothless, el dragón miraba receloso a esos dos vikingos. Astrid, Eret y Fishlegs lo flanqueaban a la izquierda, mientras que Snotlout y los gemelos Thorston lo hacían a la derecha.

—Eso fue muy impresionante, joven Hiccup —aplaudió Lady Siriana—. No tema por mi ejército, yo no creo que mienta. Si hubiese querido tomar el archipiélago, lo hubiera hecho desde el principio. Consideré que mi tribu, las Arpías, se unirán a su causa.

—Como jefe del pueblo Grumpy, ofrezco mi ayuda en su petición —dijo Drucker, con una sonrisa ancha—. No tema, joven amigo, de alguna traición de mi parte. Pertenezco a un pueblo donde la tradición se toma con seriedad y si usted sabe que Sigarer ha despertado, le creo.

Hiccup asintió.

—Los conozco de lo que mi padre me contaba de ustedes —comenzó Hiccup—. Confió en su palabra, ahora es tiempo de unirnos entre aldeas.

—Qué muchacho más serio —dijo Drucker, soltando una risotada—. Tranquilo, hombre, lo que sigue es más tarea para esa hermosa muchacha que monta ese Zippleback —señaló a Ruffnut—, pero dejemos de conflictos, que ahora vivimos uno y todos estamos tensos, y eso no es nada bueno. Propongo una fiesta inmediata, para celebrar que la unión y que toda aspereza desaparezca.

—No tengo nada en su contra, Drucker —dijo Hiccup—. Sin embargo, en nuestro salón habrá dragones. Ustedes confían en mí, entonces también deberán hacerlo en los dragones. Son las criaturas más nobles y leales de todas. Cuando un dragón se hace tu amigo —puso su brazo sobre el lomo de Toothless —no hay nada que no hagan por ti.

Lady Siriana fue la primera que se acercó, con cuidado, también con curiosidad. Toothless enfocó sus enormes y expresivos ojos hacia ella, cruzando miradas con la mujer que se parecía a Ruffnut. Por pura curiosidad, Toothless se acercó a ella, provocando que retrocediera un poco. Hiccup le sonrió a la hermosa líder para animarla, indicándole que estaba a salvo. Ella movió su mano lentamente para acariciar uno de los costados del dragón, éste gruño con satisfacción al sentir el toque en un área tan sensible para ellos.

—Hermoso —admitió Lady Siriana, sonriendo complacida.

«_Sí, lo sé, soy hermoso. Ahora sigue acariciándome ahí, humana que huele diferente a Ruffnut»_, ronroneó el Furia Nocturna.

—Le agradas, Siri —rió Drucker. Su risa aligeró todo el ambiente—. Pero no lo culpo, estoy seguro que tus manos hacen maravillas.

Lady Siriana le envió una mirada asesina, dejó de acariciar a Toothless y éste profirió un lamento de reproche.

—Cuida tu boca, Drucker o te patearé el trasero.

—Ay, mujer, no aguantas ni una broma. Muchacho, no te cases con una mujer así o terminarás hecho un harapo.

Hiccup no sabía que decir, sólo asintió. Con los ánimos calmados, la ocasión demeritaba una pequeña celebración, además eso serviría para que los jefes de los tres pueblos vikingos se pusieran de acuerdo sobre los próximos movimientos. Drucker le aseguró que ninguno de los rebeldes atacaría de nuevo pronto, no eran tan estúpidos para enfrentarse a Berk teniendo en cuenta su potencial de fuego, explicó mientras bebía una gran jarra de hidromiel, cantando junto con Gobber para la tortura de Toothless. Estaban todos reunidos en el salón principal, conviviendo, bailando y cantando. Ahora Hiccup comprendía por qué su padre insistía en no dejar que Drucker hiciera una fiesta; el robusto vikingo sólo había necesitado de tres minutos para que todo Berk, todos sus guerreros y los de Siriana se juntaran para la fiesta. Tenía una facilidad de palabra que Hiccup tuvo que reconocer.

—Eso es cierto, joven Hiccup —dijo Lady Soriana—. Ninguno de esos idiotas atacará, nosotros también estamos aquí, y se hicieron a la idea que no sería bueno enfrentarse a Drucker y a mí.

Hiccup comprendió, por eso no envió a jinetes a seguirlos, era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Además, puede aprovechar la oportunidad —dijo ella, sonriendo de lado. Hiccup la miró intrigado—. A menos que me equivoqué y sea impertinente, hay un par de ojos azules que no le han quitado la vista de encima.

Hiccup volteó hacia donde Lady Siriana miraba. Ahí, recargada en uno de los postes, Astrid Hofferson le sonreía como invitándole.

—Vaya con ella —le susurró Siriana—. Se lo ha ganado, y nadie está demasiado atento para darse cuenta de que se ha escapado por un rato.

El jefe de Berk se levantó entonces, esquivando a los muchos borrachos que reían y contaban historias de batallas antiguas y a los dragones que los acompañaban, yendo directamente hasta ella. Estaba hermosa, y lo más importante, a salvo.

—¿Por qué tan alejada del festejo, mi lady? —le preguntó, sonriendo con galanteo.

Ella le tomó de las manos, jugando con sus palmas.

—De verdad deseaba ser la elegida —admitió, con tono suave—. No me imagine que Ruffnut sería le elección final. Supongo que todo el honor se lo llevará ella.

Hiccup la vio con mortificación, sin poder decirle lo que significaba ser la voz elegida, pero no podía. Drucker y Siriana había sido claros con eso.

—Tú siempre serás mi elección, Astrid —le dijo él, tomándola de la cintura. Ella sonrió antes de que Hiccup la besara.

* * *

Ruffnut estaba afuera del gran salón escuchando el barullo de risas alegres del interior. Al parecer, festejaban la unión entre los pueblos y que ella haya sido elegida. Al principio, muchos se le habían acercado para felicitarla por brindar un honor tan grande a su aldea, a su apellido, a ella misma, aceptó todos los estúpidos piropos de Snotlout y Fishlegs, las palabras de Tuffnut que pretendían decirle de forma torpe que por fin había hecho algo bueno (aunque fue más insulto que nada), la habladuría de Astrid sobre cuánto le gustaría estar en su lugar y todos los elogios de las demás personas con expresión indiferente; lo peor fue el intento de animarla de Gobber, que le hizo gruñir sin poder evitarlo. Por lo menos Valka y Eret se apiadaron de ella y se limitaron a sonreírle desde lejos.

Luego cuando todos estuvieron llenos de hidromiel y cerveza, se olvidaron de ella y empezaron a contar las historias más improbables e idiotas de todas. Ruffnut rodó los ojos con hastío y salió del recinto sin que nadie lo notara, no sin antes decirle a Barf y Belch que no dejaran que Tuffnut bebiera demasiado porque la jaqueca de la resaca no le permitiría salir de su casa a la mañana siguiente. Las cabezas asintieron, y Barf acarició con su hocico la frente de su jinete.

«_Te ves triste, mi Ruffnut. No me gusta que estés triste»_, dijo.

—Barf, de momento no quiero hablar, lo haremos después. Pero gracias por precuparte —le dijo ella, para después salir.

Ahora estaba sentada en los escalones, abatida, sin casco, sola. Aun así, se sintió frustrada por la ironía de su vida. Astrid siempre había sido más hábil e inteligente que ella para todo, nació con tantas cualidades que Ruffnut tenía que esforzarse el doble para sobresalir. Sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Quería ser alabada, pero se daba cuenta que le desagradaba tener que concentrarse en todo para conseguirlo, que tenía que actuar de una forma que le privaba de su libertad. No quería ser como Astrid, pero le gustaría que la reconocieran. Pensó que era una mierda que la escogieran para cantar, no recordaba que su voz fuese la mejor de todas, de hecho, era muy ronca.

Era una verdadera estupidez, en eso le daba la razón a Mjnur. ¿Cómo pretendían hacer que ella, holgazana, tonta y bruta, realizara una danza con canto incluido para apaciguar a una dragona milenaria? Sí, había logrado que Scauldy se calmara entonando una canción de cuna, pero eso no significaba nada. Se apretó las trenzas frustrada, ahogando un grito. Eso no era lo peor… lo peor fue ver la expresión de Hiccup cuando escuchó el veredicto. Ruffnut creyó que su amistad valdría en algo, que se sentiría fatal al verla morir. Al parecer, se equivocó. Hiccup mostró tanto alivio al saber que Astrid viviría que no tuvo tiempo ni interés en preocuparse por ella. Ni siquiera le dijo una palabra en la fiesta, no la recordó ni nada.

Ruffnut resopló con ironía, no es como si Hiccup tuviera ojos para otra chica que no fuese Astrid.

—No has cambiado nada… —musitó, con una sonrisa triste—… sigues siendo el mismo idiota de antes.

Sintió otra vez la opresión en su pecho y maldijo de nuevo. Quiso gritar con fuerza, pero no quería compañía. Se paró de un salto empezando a correr sin rumbo fijo, sin importarle que estuviera nevando y ella no tuviera chaleco encima. Corrió por toda la villa agradeciendo que todos estuvieran en la fiesta porque no quería que la detuvieran. Corrió con prisa sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, buscando el lugar ideal para descargar toda la mescolanza de emociones que la invadía. Corriendo como si se le fuese la vida en ello, con el frío viento en su cara y en sus brazos desnudos, mandando a volar todo. Llegó hacia una las esquinas favoritas, la que tenía una vista hermosa del océano congelado y del atardecer y ahí gritó con todas sus fuerzas, usando todo el aire de sus pulmones y rasgando su garganta hasta decirlo todo. Se sintió libre al hacerlo y respiró profundo cuando terminó.

Sin embargo, su infortunio no acabó ahí. La punta del risco estaba cubierta de una capa de nieve y ella estaba en el borde, al intentar volver resbaló y cayó por la ladera al agua congelada. Su cuerpo impactó con la delgada capa de hielo y ella perdió el conocimiento. El golpe quebró el hielo y ahora Ruffnut era llevada por la marea hacia el mar abierto, sin su chaleco de piel que la cubriera y sin esperanzas de que alguien la recordara.

* * *

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Astrid al verlo tan pensativo.

Hiccup meneó la cabeza.

—No, creí haber escuchado que decían mi nombre —dijo, viendo hacia la puerta principal—. Creo que fue mi imaginación.

Pero aun así, no dejó de pensar que alguien le estaba llamando.

* * *

**Lilith: **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Hiccup es un buen líder, bueno, lo será. Por otra parte, él no obligará a nadie a unirse a él, aprendió de su error con Drago, pero los mantendrá a raya porque no quiere más muertes. Dudas y comentarios son bienvenidos. Bueno, acá van las traducciones:

(1) En nombre de los dioses y las diosas que servimos, la verdad será revelada en este círculo y la duda ya no corromperá los corazones débiles de los hombres y las mujeres

(2) Ellas son las nornas, las que vigilan el tiempo según la mitología nórdica. Urd (el pasado), Verdando (presente) y Skull (futuro).

**Por cierto, la idea de las Sál proviene de la mitología nórdica y la descripción viene en el increíble fic Munr de Asmodeus. Vendría siendo como el alma, pero definitivamente tendría que ir al fic original para comprender mejor la idea, porque su significado es muy, muy profundo.**

Contestaré sus review.

**Sta. Fantasía: **Sigo dos de tus fics sobre esta parejita, ¿cuándo los continuas? Prometo dejarte review xD. Sí, pobre Hiccup, no quería ser jefe, pero a la mierda con sus sentimientos mientras Astrid lograra que se quedara en Berk. Bueno, Eret sí tendrán participación, pero no como pareja, ya lo dije en el prólogo, más que amor yo creo que Ruffnut tuvo un ligero flechazo con él. Nada más. Astrid no me agrada, es decir, sólo es una copia de Camicazi. La trilogía no tendrá mucha importancia, sólo me base en la idea de que una chica cantara para aplacar la furia de una dragón; todo lo demás, Sigarer y su pueblo es cosa mía xD. Pronto subiré la traducción de _Ángeles del silencio_, así que espero tu comentario en éste y ése fic :3. Nos leemos luego.

**Alemania bohemia: **Obvio que sí iba a ser ella xD. Espero tu comentario.

**Ivettita: **Acá ya está la continuación, espero te guste. Saludos.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	3. Frío

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece How To Train Your Dragon, le pertenece a Cressilda Cowel y a DreamWorks. No hago lucro con esto.

**Advertencias: **OoC Leve. Pareja crack. Parejas con dragones.

**Parejas: **_Ruffnut Thorston/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._ Menciones de Astrid/Hiccup. Un poco de todas las posibles parejas que pueda hacer.

**Basado en: **La saga Synchronicity es una trilogía hecha por Hitoshizuku-P, e ilustrado por Suzunosuke, la historia fue escrita por Kumagai.

**Lilith:** He aquí la continuación de este hermosos fic. Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir Me fui a ver otra vez la película y sigo pensando en lo mal que trataron a los demás personajes en el diseño de vestimenta. Es decir, Hiccup es muy sexy (gracias Deblois por eso) porque es el principal junto con Toothless, pero vamos, esperaba ver más. El vestuario de Ruffnut fue decepcionante, teniendo en cuenta que usaba algo más descubierto en la primera entrega, yo esperaba verla con algo más impactante, pero todo sea por el pinche bien de que Astrid se luciera ¬¬. Bueno, por lo demás, espero que les guste el capítulo.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Dos**

**Frío**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_Me doy cuenta del dolor gritando...__  
__y lo escucho dentro de mi cabeza__  
__Pero seguiré adelante con esta cicatriz.__  
__¿Puedes oírme?__  
__¿Puedes oírme?__  
__¿Puedes oírme?__  
__Yo también_"

—Flow, _Sing._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Hiccup no había estado nunca en una fiesta tan prolongada y escandalosa como ésa. Drucker se empecinó en llevarla hasta el extremo, rogando por cinco minutos más que terminaron siendo siete horas en total. Admitía el poder de convencimiento de Drucker. El viejo vikingo había pasado toda la noche bebiendo y cantando (más bien, gritando) a todo pulmón, ondeando su tarro en lo alto, y paseándose libremente por entre los dragones, que se divertían con los ridículos bailes de ese viejo humano con olor a hidromiel y muchos licores.

En la mesa principal, Lady Siriana aprovechó el tiempo para hablar con Valka y preguntarle sobre aquellos 20 años en convivencia con los dragones, sobre la batalla contra Drago (a quien siriana quería ver por tener cuentas pendientes con el severo hombre), y sobre Cloudjumper, con quien empezaba a llevarse bien, e internamente quería hacerse amiga de un Stormcutter como él. Valka, como la mujer inteligente y valiente que era, relató todo lo que pudiera interesarle a Siriana. Había notado en la poderosa vikinga un cambio verdadero, camuflado tan delicadamente en sus bellas facciones que pasaría desapercibido ante un ojo menos crítico que el de ella.

Hiccup comprendía que no deberían estar festejando en un momento tan tenso, cuando Dagur y los demás líderes podrían atacarlos en cualquier instante con las enormes flotas de barcos y catapultas, que podrían presentar un serio problema para las bajas defensas de Berk. Incluso con las tribus de Lady Siriana y Drucker allí, dudaba que marcara una diferencia. Cierto, tenían a los dragones. Hiccup no dudaba que harían por proteger a los humanos, pero no podía depender tanto de ellos, pues no era justo totalmente. El peso que recaía sobre las magníficas criaturas era demasiado. Lo llevaba pensando mucho tiempo desde que se convirtió en jefe; ansiaba encontrar la forma en que ambos se apoyaran, en que ambos fueran un equipo equilibrado, en que ambos no se diferenciaran por sus características físicas y sus pertinentes debilidades. En que ambos, dragones y humanos, no dependieran entre sí, se apoyaran.

Una vez que la canción lograra apaciguar a Sigarer, podría hablar con ella, llegar a un acuerdo donde ambas especies resultaran beneficiadas, donde la Diosa tuviera de vuelta la calma que merecía por tantos siglos de sufrimiento. Justo como el pueblo Sigarer lo había sido por miles de años antes de la interrupción bélica de Ragnus. Comprendía que no sería fácil como preparar pan, que probablemente tendría que esforzarse el doble para lograrlo, pero lo haría. Todo fuera para que Toothless, los dragones y su tribu estuvieran a salvo.

—¡Pero que tenemos aquí! —exclamó Drucker con voz arrastrada y torpe debido alcohol, tomándolo por los hombros y pegándolo a su musculoso cuerpo—.No pierdes el tiempo en tonterías sin sentido… hip… ni esas cosas que no recuerdo. ¿Así que tú eres la muchacha que le roba el aliento a nuestro querido jefazo?

Hiccup sonrió sin vergüenza mientras Astrid se ruborizaba un poco, casi nada.

—¡Muy bien! Muy, muuuuuy bien —Drucker le palmeó el hombro mirando ausentemente hacia el frente—. Ahora entiendo todo… creo —se meció sobre sí—. ¿Es eso un unicornio? —señaló a Fishlegs que se encogió asustado al ser el blanco del borracho vikingo—. Es más gordo de lo que me imaginaba y es café… creí que era blancos… —soltó una carcajada y dejó sola a la pareja.

Hiccup y Astrid observaron divertidos al ebrio vikingo balancearse de un lado a otro por todo el salón, haciendo locuras por doquier. Besó a algunos dragones (que se quedaron anonadados ante la inesperada muestra de afecto humano; no comprendían el comportamiento deliberado de Drucker), coqueteó con cuanta mujer joven se cruzó en su camino, bailó dando tumbos por todos lados y siguió cantando a todo volumen. Su fiesta personal atrajo a Toothless, que seguía a Drucker, y sonreía mostrando sus encías a cada cosa que hacía. Drucker, como buen bebedor compasivo, le extendió a Toothless un tarro lleno de hidromiel.

—¡Bebe, Furia Nocturna! —animó Drucker cuando el dragón empezó a dar un enorme sorbo a la bebida que se terminó al instante—. ¡Eso es saber beber! —abrazó la cabeza del dragón— ¡Te amo! ¡Si fueras dragona, te besaría, sin dudar!

Toothless asintió sonriendo torpemente, rodando en el piso como si estuviera bajo el influjo de yerba de dragón y gorgojando feliz. Al parecer, había bastado un tarro para dejarlo fuera de servicio. Ambos, hombre y dragón, se pusieron a cantar en medio del salón ante los ánimos de los presentes.

La celebración terminó al despuntar el alba. Lady Siriana y Drucker decidieron partir al finalizarla, negándose a la petición formal de Hiccup para quedarse y descansar.

—Deje de preocuparse, joven Hiccup —dijo Siriana, fresca como una lechuga. No dormir no hacia mella alguna en su fantástica belleza—. El viaje no será largo. Drucker y yo tenemos mucha experiencia en travesías de esta magnitud. No será un problema, y si nos topamos con una tribu enemiga, no dude de nuestra capacidad.

Hiccup comentó que no tenía dudas sobre su capacidad bélica, pues Stoick siempre había alabado el arrojo que las Arpías y los Ripper poseían en el campo de batalla. Y si tenía que trabajar junto con los dos líderes, la confianza era necesaria.

—También deje de creer que Drucker ahogara a toda su flota —lo regañó cordialmente—. Puede ser un viejo ebrio y maloliente, pero nadie desafía su habilidad estando así.

Lady Siriana rió ante la ingenuidad del muchacho. Entrenador de dragones, líder de su tribu y atractivo hasta la muerte (no era ciega para no darse cuenta de lo apuesto que Hiccup era), pero seguía faltándole esa saña guerrera de los viejos. La saña que Stoick manejaba con presteza.

Siriana estaba segura de que lo poco de experiencia, lo compensaba su astucia y terquedad. Se volvería un espléndido jefe con el tiempo, uno de los mejores si tenía que decirlo, pero ahora no. Seguía siendo un cachorro, un pedazo de cuero al cual masticar y escupir. La prueba que se extendía frente a ellos, era lo que Hiccup necesitaría para madurar más rápido.

—Le sugiero que se preocupe más por Toothless —pidió Siriana viendo al dormido dragón en los muelles, con esa expresión atontada que le prodigaba el alcohol—. No pensé que los dragones fueran tan débiles a los efectos del hidromiel.

Hiccup rió bajito. Había sido una sorpresa descubrirlo, pues no existían antecedentes de que un dragón probara licor alguno, que simplemente fue hilarante ver a Toothless ser el primero.

Escucharon los cantos de Drucker que abordaba su navío ayudado de sus soldados. Iba más feliz de lo que pudiera expresar, todavía con un tarro de cerveza en la mano y las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¡Qué bonita es la vida! —canturreaba con tono borracho—, y sería más bonita, si tuviera otra copita —soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que su cuerpo tembló desequilibrando a quienes lo cargaban. Su cara se impactó fuertemente contra el suelo. Drucker ni lo notó, siguió cantando con la nariz sangrando y riéndose como idiota.

—¿Está segura que no debo preocuparme? —inquirió Hiccup dubitativo, cuando Drucker se cayó por segunda vez.

Lady Siriana se encogió de hombros, despreocupada. Notaron que uno de los hombres del ebrio vikingo se acercaba, era pelirrojo con barba llena de canas y ojos azules.

—Lord Drucker me envía como su suplente en lo que él se recupera —informó servil, con su tosca voz controlada—. Me pidió informarle a Lord Hiccup que no se preocupara por el viaje. Ni Dagur ni los demás líderes atacarían a nuestras flotas debido a la nueva alianza formada entre nosotros.

—Temen a los dragones —meditó Hiccup, luego suspiró. Bien, no le agradaba usar a los dragones como fuente principal de miedo, pero si lograban que un posible ataque se suspendiera, no se quejaría.

Hiccup se dirigió a Snotlout, quien desde que salieron del Gran salón estaba a su lado, atento a lo que necesitara. Hiccup había notado en los últimos meses la madurez de su primo, como disponía toda su concentración para lo que se necesitara, como había mejorado en sus habilidades estrategas y en el entrenamiento dragón, donde empezaba a superar a Fishlegs, el tercero mejor de todos. Al parecer, le había afectado la muerte de Stoick mucho más de lo que Hiccup creyó. Eso estaba bien. Su relación con Snotlout mejoró, ahora parecía dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que necesitara.

—Dame a los Terrores.

Snotlout asintió, sacando de una bolsa a dos pequeños dragones, uno de color morado y otro rojizo que miraban a Lady Siriana y al suplente de Drucker con curiosidad, lamiéndose los enormes ojos amarillos.

—Es para el viaje —empezó Hiccup entregando un dragón a cada uno. Fue gracioso ver a los dos aguerridos vikingos mirar a los dragoncitos con extrañeza—. Si surge algo durante el trayecto pueden usarlos para enviarnos un mensaje.

—¿Es eso posible? —preguntó el vikingo pelirrojo, mirándolo con sorpresa.

—Los Terribles Terrores, como todos los demás dragones, son territoriales —explicó Hiccup—. Volverán a Berk con cualquier misiva que envíen. Son muy confiables, hemos probado que pueden volar desde las Islas del Sur hasta aquí en tres horas dependiendo el clima.

—Impresionante —elogió Siriana, viendo al Terror rojizo con una media sonrisa—. Descuide, lo enviaré de vuelta con la noticia de nuestra llegada a salvo a las Islas Arpías.

—Haré lo mismo cuando lleguemos a las Islas Ripper —informó el soldado cordialmente.

—Esperaremos las noticias —aceptó Hiccup.

De pronto, Drucker apareció abrazando al muchacho, tomándolo por sorpresa de nuevo. ¿Qué no había subido ya a su navío? Snotlout se divirtió al ver a Hiccup perder el aire ante los potentes y musculosos brazos del vikingo.

—Mi Lord, creí que estaría durmiendo —pronunció su subalterno.

—¡Pero te tardabas tanto, Manny! —se quejó Drucker, lloriqueando lastimosamente. Era obvio que seguía borracho—. Además… eh, ¿qué iba a decir? —meditó mientras Hiccup se mareaba por el olor a alcohol putrefacto que despedía el hombre— ¡Ah, sí! Quisiera despedirme de la hermosa cantante que nos salvara a todos… ¿Dónde está? Estaba seguro que estaría aquí… o allá —señaló torpemente cada lado.

Lady Siriana también se lo preguntó. Recordaba haberla visto en la fiesta, rodeaba de felicitaciones y con una hastiada expresión de cansancio, que podía quitarle la felicidad a cualquiera. Incluso la había visto golpear a su hermano cuando intentó tocarle la marca de remolino en su mejilla.

—Quería despedirme de ella… ¿por qué no está aquí? ¡La extraño! —dijo Drucker, sin sentido alguno de que Hiccup estaba poniéndose morado—. Además… sus ojos azules lo miraban a… a… ¡achú! ¡Salud! Me va a dar gripita.

El moco del estornudo cayó en Manny, que suspiró y se limpió la cara. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, al parecer.

—Mi Lord —habló con suavidad hacia Drucker—. Le sugiero soltar a Lord Hiccup antes de que se desmaye.

Drucker se carcajeó antes de ceder, pidiendo torpemente disculpas al muchacho.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está la voz elegida? —preguntó de nuevo, tratando se sonar más formal.

Hiccup no pudo contestar a la pregunta. Se dio cuenta que en toda la noche había dirigido alguna palabra a Ruffnut, ni había pensado en ella un solo momento. Miró a Snotlout, buscando una respuesta, pero recibió la misma mirada de confusión que él tenía.

—Ruffnut fue a descansar un rato —informó Valka sobrevolando sobre Cloudjumper. Cuando aterrizó, agregó—. Salió antes de que acabara la fiesta.

Hiccup se dio cuenta de que la expresión de su madre ocultaba algo más. No preguntó de momento, tendría que esperar hasta que Drucker y Siriana se fueran para hablar con tranquilidad.

—Oh, ya veo, ya veo —canturreó Drucker, asintiendo comprensivo—. Quería despedirme de ella, pero si estaba cansada, no la culpó. Sólo los Dioses saben lo que le espera.

Y fue ahí, cuando a le cayó un balde de agua helada a Hiccup. Había estado concentrado pensando que Astrid pudiera ser elegida, que cuando no sucedió, la calma y felicidad provocaron que ignorara por completo a Ruffnut. Había decido deliberadamente que la vida de Astrid era más valiosa que cualquiera, por eso no le había importado que otra muriera. Qué cruel e insensible había sido, se golpeó mentalmente, preguntándose qué libertad celebró cuando Ruffnut tenía una sentencia de muerte ahora.

Sintió rabia, enojo, furia hacia sí mismo. Ruffnut y él eran amigos, después de todo.

—Con todo aclarado hasta el momento —intervino Siriana—, nos retiramos. A partir de ahora, el trabajo recae en Thorston, mientras los demás nos preparamos a alistar nuestros ejércitos para la batalla. Recomiendo que en Berk suceda lo mismo, como precaución.

Hiccup no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Prefería evitar las batallas o cualquier guerra en el estado actual de su aldea, pero no cometería un error semejante de no preparar a Berk para un ataque sorpresa. Ser precavido era mejor que sentir remordimiento por no haber hecho nada.

Despidió a los dos líderes que zarparon en sus flotas inmensas, pensando que quizás hubiera sido mejor que algunos jinetes los acompañaran en el trayecto. Sin embargo, sabía que Siriana y Drucker no aceptarían esa ayuda pronto, que accedieran a llevar a un Terror ya era mucho pedir para quienes apenas se adentraban al mundo de los dragones. Después que los barcos desaparecieron en el horizonte, Hiccup volteó a ver a su madre con expresión seria e inquisitiva.

—Ruffnut ha desaparecido —informó con tono bajo, para evitar que los vikingos pescadores en el muelle la escucharan.

El rostro de Hiccup cambió a una mueca de sorpresa y su boca se abrió un poco. Snotlout estaba igual que él y esperó con impaciencia la explicación de la mujer.

—Ella salió del Gran Salón antes de que terminara la fiesta, aprovecho que nadie le ponía atención para tomar un poco de aire fresco, me parece —comenzó—. No quise molestarla porque sabía que necesitaba un momento a solas, sin embargo, fue atacada durante la elección por Dagur, así que no debería estar sola mucho tiempo. Ahora es el objetivo principal del odio de los demás líderes. Pedí a Eret que le pidiera volver a la fiesta, pero no la encontró por ningún sitio. Tampoco está en su casa.

Hiccup se quedó en silencio, meditando la información lo más rápido que podía. Recordó que Dagur había intentado asesinarla cuando se rebelaron, como Tuffnut intervino pronto para ayudar a su hermana y salvar a Gothi.

Otro escalofrío de remordimiento recorrió su espalda.

Por pensar en otras cosas se olvidó que Ruffnut estaría en constante peligro desde ese momento.

Valka analizó la mirada de su hijo. En la noche de la elección, no le pasó desapercibido el alivio de Hiccup cuando supo que Astrid no sería el sacrificio, así como tampoco la mirada que Ruffnut le dirigió a él cuando fue elegida. No culparía a su hijo por eso, ni tampoco le reprocharía nada. Después de todo, Astrid era más importante para Hiccup que Ruffnut.

—¿Alguien más sabe sobre esto? —preguntó Hiccup.

Valka negó. El pánico que causaría la ausencia de la chica no beneficiaría a nadie, pondría a todos tensos e inseguros, y eso atraería el caos y el desorden. Por eso, sólo Eret, Tuffnut, Fishlegs y Astrid lo sabían y ya estaban por toda la isla buscándola. Hiccup deseaba que Ruffnut estuviera escondida en las cavernas de Berk, donde pasaba todo el tiempo con su hermano y su dragón estallando rocas.

—Snotlout —le llamó. Él inmediatamente le puso atención—. Únete a la búsqueda y diles que, si no la encuentran, vayan mi casa para planear una búsqueda más amplia.

—Enseguida —dijo seriamente, montando sobre Hookfang y saliendo a prisa.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Hiccup se dirigió hacia donde estaba Toothless e intentó despertarlo sin mucho éxito. Toothless se removía perezosamente sin ánimos de despertar. De no ser por la tensa de la situación, Hiccup se hubiera reído al ver al siempre recto y orgulloso Furia Nocturna lucir como Gobber cuando se ahogaba en alcohol.

—Intenta con esto —sugirió Valka sacando un pedazo de anguila de una caja del muelle. Las anguilas estaban prohibidas en Berk, así que si atrapaban una, la ponían en una caja para que alguien las llevara a la Isla de los Thypoomerang.

Cloudjumper hizo un gesto retraído al ver la carne del escurridizo animal pasar de las manos de Valka a las de Hiccup. Odiaba a las anguilas a morir.

Hiccup tomó el pedazo de anguila y lo acercó a las fosas nasales de Toothless. Inmediatamente, los ojos verdes del dragón se abrieron de golpe y se levantó gruñendo con asco. Luego, notó que Hiccup fue quien lo había despertado, lo miró con enojo y lo abucheó como un borracho al que le echan agua fría lo haría.

—Tranquilo, amigo —pidió Hiccup—. Lamento haberte hecho esto, pero te necesito en este momento.

El dragón entrecerró los ojos, molesto aún y reticente a ayudar a quien lo había despertado de su alcohólico sueño.

—Por favor —pidió Hiccup tocándolo cerca del lomo—. Ruffnut desapareció.

Y, para su sorpresa, bastó eso para quitarle el mal humor y el residuo de resaca a Toothless. Agitando su cabeza, el dragón volvió a su normal expresión serena y orgullosa. Hiccup sonrió. Definitivamente Toothless no sólo lo protegía a él, también se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus amigos.

Montó a Toothless y Valka hizo lo mismo con Cloudjumper, volando hacia su casa. Le sorprendió ver que ya todos estaban ahí. Al parecer, recorrieron toda Berk en tiempo récord y Snotlout los había interceptado cuando regresaban. Con las cosas así, los hizo entrar para hablar sobre lo que deberían hacer, evaluando la posibilidad de que Ruffnut hubiese sido secuestrada. En dado caso, el objetivo principal sería salvarla y regresar a Berk lo más pronto posible.

—¿Cómo saber que la tienen en sus barcos, sin acercarnos tanto? —preguntó Tuffnut, mortalmente serio.

Mala señal. Habían aprendido que cuando estaba así, cosas malas sucedían. Porque significaba que estaba pensando, y alguien que era un genio de la destrucción como él pensando era peligroso.

—Terribles Terrores —explicó Hiccup—. Hemos entrenado algunos para infiltración. Necesitamos algo con el olor de Ruffnut para rastrearla dentro de los navíos enemigos. Si necesitan abrir fuego para sacarla, háganlo.

—Eso significa que le declararemos la guerra —dijo Astrid, mirándolo sorprendida, sabiendo que él era un completo pacifista de antemano—. Comprendo la rebelión que causaron, pero ser tan directo no será algo que a ellos les agrade.

—Creo que no fue suficiente para ti ver que Dagur y todos los demás vejetes nos atacaron y casi matan a Ruffnut —apremió Snotlout con sarcasmo. Astrid le dirigió una mirada fulminante que él ignoró—. Sin embargo, concuerdo con Astrid hasta cierto punto. Nos declararon la guerra y querrán matar a Ruffnut, pero pienso que ninguno se habría quedado para raptarla. Sola o no, ella se habría defendido, habría huellas de lucha y los dragones en Berk no permitirían que se la llevaran tan fácilmente.

—Tienes razón —accedió Hiccup—. Entonces, nos dividiremos de la siguiente forma. Snotlout, Fishlegs y Astrid seguirán a los barcos de los líderes errantes. Tuffnut buscara de nuevo en toda la isla —se dirigió al gemelo—, busca en todos los rincones en los que ella se ocultaría, donde nadie podría encontrarla —luego vio a Eret—, nosotros iremos a buscarla a mar abierto —y finalizó viendo a su madre—. Por favor, avísale a Gobber lo que pasó. Estén alertas ante cualquier indicio de ataque.

—Me encargaré que todo esté en marcha hasta que regreses —dijo Valka. Sabía que su hijo no mandaría a todos mientras él se quedaba a esperar lo mejor. No, pese a ser el jefe, Hiccup seguía teniendo ese espíritu aventurero e indomable, era valiente y no dejaría a alguien más encargarse de salvar a uno de sus amigos.

Hiccup asintió. La mujer salió entonces para buscar a Gobber y que ambos mantuvieran a Berk a salvo. Cuando despachó a todos los demás, Astrid fue la última en salir. Lo había esperado hasta que quedaron a solas.

—Oye, ella estará bien —sonrió con ternura—. Probablemente se emocionó mucho al saber que era escogida y terminó en una mala situación. La encontraremos, te lo aseguro.

—No es eso, Astrid —le dijo, dejando que se viera su mortificación. No había nadie que lo viera en ese momento más que la rubia y los dos dragones—. Cuando fue elegida no le dije nada, ni siquiera le preste atención.

Astrid no comprendía muy bien por qué Hiccup parecía tan alterado por no haber hablado con Ruffnut. Es decir, sólo iba a cantarle a Sigarer.

—Cálmate —dijo ella acariciando su hombro—. No desapareció sólo porque no la felicitaste. Ruffnut no es así. Ella es una chica fuerte.

Eso no sirvió para nada, pero no quería que Astrid sospechara e hiciera preguntas que no podía responder. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo y ella, conforme con eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió al lomo de Stormfly para partir a buscar los barcos de Backus y Arkedius.

Él la miró alejarse hacia el oeste. Toothless le golpeó ligeramente en la espalda, y Hiccup se volvió a él para acariciar su cabeza.

—La encontraremos, amigo —dijo con convicción—. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por Ruffnut.

Toothless gorgoteó suavemente para darle ánimo al afligido muchacho.

«_Ten calma, mi Hiccup. Hallaremos a Ruffnut. Te lo prometo»._

Y partieron al norte. Hiccup no entendía por qué, pero algo le indicaba que debía ir ahí.

* * *

Voces. Oía voces. Gritos. Alaridos. Canciones. La llamaban, la mecían, la arrullaban. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿A quiénes pertenecían esas voces tan lejanas? Voces llenas de recuerdos… ¿O tal vez recuerdos llenos de voces? Canto. Canto. Canciones. Eso es lo que escuchaba. Ruegos. Suplicas. ¿Alguien estaba llorando? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Más voces, más voces cantando. ¿Qué era ese sueño? Porque estaba dormida, ¿cierto? No. No. No. No eran sueños. Eran recuerdos. Recuerdos de voces lejanas y mezcladas en el tiempo.

Y Ruffnut las escuchaba.

Las voces trataban de alcanzarla, pero no podían. Detenidas en el pasado, imposible de llegar al presente. Tal vez las nornas habían decidido que las voces permanecieran así, quietas, olvidadas. Pero ellas luchaban, querían ser escuchadas. ¿Quiénes eran esas dos figuras ahí, justo en medio de la brillante luz? Acérquense, pedía Ruffnut; acércate, pedían ellas. Pero no podía, eran detenidos por una fuerza, una fuerza monstruosa oscura que devoraba las voces.

De repente, un grito interrumpió la llamada.

Y ella despertó por completo.

Ruffnut se levantó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y respirando agitadamente. Sus irises celestes se toparon con el cielo bajo el influjo de la oscuridad de la madrugada, y escuchó el sonido del mar abierto. ¿Qué eran esas voces? Más importante aún ¿A quién pertenecían y por qué las soñaba? Le quedaba claro que el ritual la había afectado más de lo que creía. Al recuperar la consciencia, se dio cuenta que estaba en el pequeño pedazo de hielo flotante, y que temblaba sin poder controlarse.

Tenía mucho frío. Se preguntó por qué no había muerto congelada, se figuraba que habían pasado muchas horas desde que había caído y había sido arrastrada al mar congelado. Miró su reflejo en el agua, viendo que la marca en su mejilla brillaba y producía calor, no el suficiente para quitarle el frío, pero sí para mantenerla tibia.

Ahora no sabía dónde estaba. ¿Cómo iba a regresar? Más bien, lo primordial era pensar si quería volver a Berk. Si se quedaba, moriría congelada. Si regresaba, moriría de todos modos. Su suerte estaba echada, ahora o más tarde, moriría.

—Mal… di… ción —pronunció con esfuerzo, tiritando sin control.

¿Por qué le sucedía esto? No había hecho nada para que los Dioses decidieran castigarla así. No algo que mereciera un castigo tan terrible, por l menos.

La flota de hielo que la llevaba se movía más rápido con la corriente, eso no era bueno. Si lo pensaba un poco, estaba yendo al Norte, así que haría más frío. Estaba amaneciendo y eso la calmó un poco, aunque sabía que nada serviría que el sol saliera. Estaría congelada para cuando los rayos la calentaran lo suficiente. Maldijo mentalmente, el frío no podía hacer que pensara adecuadamente. Se hizo bolita para tratar de mantener el poco calor que poseía su cuerpo, tratando de pensar en algo.

Las corrientes la llevaron hasta un pedazo de hielo más grande en forme de montaña. Pensó que lo mejor sería subir ahí, por lo menos así no iría más al norte y tendría más oportunidades de que encontraran su cuerpo congelado.

Recorrió la superficie helada buscando un refugio. Lo encontró en forma de un hueco al pie del hielo. Se metió sin problema alguno, alegrándose que el hielo fuera lo suficientemente claro y delgado para permitir que la luz alumbrara un poco el camino. Cuando llegó al final, encontró una cámara oculta, un poco más cálida que el exterior. Se dijo que no estaba mal por el momento, podía esperar hasta que el sol estuviera en lo alto para salir. Seguramente, se darían cuenta de su ausencia cuando la fiesta finalizara y saldrían hasta ese entonces.

Se dedicó a recorrer la gran caverna, maravillándose de como los tenues rayos del amanecer le daban una coloración similar a la aurora boreal. Era hermoso. Si se convertía en su tumba, estaba más que satisfecha con el santuario de su cadáver.

Entonces, algo le llamó la atención. Una mancha oscura se veía entre el hielo, inmensa, casi del tamaño de Toothless. Se acercó y abrió los ojos de golpe al identificar que era.

Un dragón.

Un Skrill.

Retrocedió con la boca abierta. Pensando que era muy bueno que estuviera congelado porque lo reconocía como el Skrill que ella y su hermano habían encerrado cuando Dagur quiso domarlo. Bien, muy bien. Mejor salía de ahí ahora. Prefería morir afuera que adentro.

Y resbaló.

Pensó que no sería gran cosa que sucediera. El dragón estaría congelado como para removerse por el ruido. Sin embargo, vio el movimiento ocular, casi imperceptible, que hizo en la prisión de hielo.

—¡A la mierda! —profirió, levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia la salida, pero en su apuro chocó contra la pared de hielo.

Ésta era mucho más delgada de lo que parecía porque se quebró y empezó a caerse. Ella reaccionó rápido metiéndose por el agujero anterior y saliendo antes que se cayera todo por completo. Corrió más aun, sin tener en cuenta que estaba muy cerca de la orilla.

Cayó al mar sin poder evitarlo. Sintió el agua congelada como miles de flechas incrustándose sin piedad en su piel, el aire de sus pulmones escapó por la presión y sus extremidades se entumieron. La oscuridad invadía sus pensamientos mientras se hundía en las profundidades…

Entonces, sintió que algo la sacudía y la elevaba a la superficie donde boqueó para recuperar el aire. Miró hacia abajo encontrándose con el rostro familiar de un dragón en particular.

—Scauldy —musitó con suavidad, recibiendo un gruñido amistoso y preocupado por parte del Scauldron. Ella le miró conmovida y acarició los costados de su inmensa mandíbula—. Gracias.

El dragón la colocó con cuidado sobre la pila de hielo, observándola fijamente y notando su temblor. De inmediato, subió a la plataforma para ofrecerle el poco calor corporal que proporcionaba su inmenso cuerpo. Ruffnut se acurrucó cuanto pudo, sumiéndose en el sopor cálido de encontrar a su viejo amigo en una situación peliaguda.

Ella quería mucho a Barf y Belch, pero tenía una conexión muy especial con el dragón acuífero. Scauldy siempre la visitaba de vez en cuando en Berk y ella lo buscaba en ocasiones para ver cómo estaba. El capítulo del Scauldron en el manual de Dragones estaba completo gracias a los descubrimientos que hizo al entrenarlo. Era su amigo y confidente, y también lo era de Barf. La cabeza de dragón de Ruffnut tenía una predilección por él como Thorch la tenía por Belch. Era cómodo estar con Scauldy ese momento.

Y recordó que no estaban solos.

El Skrill seguía ahí. Libre tal vez.

Se levantó rápido sobresaltando a Scauldy. Buscó con la mirada al temible dragón. No tenía miedo, pero no creía que el Skrill estuviera de buen humor al verla ahí. Probablemente la electrocutaría antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en acercársele.

Avanzó por la montaña de hielo derrumbado, buscándolo. Lo halló en el mismo bloque, pero ahora más pequeño. Respiró profundamente y se encogió cuando una corriente de aire frío rozó su cuerpo. Tenía que encontrar un lugar seco donde prender un poco de fuego para secar sus ropas, con Scauldy podría ir fácilmente y rápido.

—V-Vámonos d-de aquí —tartamudeó, girando hacia el Scauldron, pero él no hizo amago de moverse cuando vio al Skrill—. R-Rápido, me estoy congelando.

Pero la mirada del dragón acuífero estaba sobre el bloque que contenía al Skrill. Ruffnut lo miró interrogante y descubrió algo, esa peculiar forma de mirar en los dragones cuando pensaban en ayudar a uno de su especie.

—Lo siento —dijo Ruffnut adelantándose a todo—. N-No podemos liberarlo. N-No tenemos una r-relación cordial, especialmente.

La expresión suplicante de Scauldy indicó que no lo abandonaría. Ruffnut entornaría los ojos si sus parpados no estuviesen congelados. Sintió el golpe gentil del Scauldron sobre su hombro, rogándole.

«_Libéralo, por favor. Como lo hiciste conmigo»._

Ruffnut sabía que Scauldy recordaba la ocasión en que quedó atascado en la Isla de los Changewings. Se mordió el labio inferior, evaluando todo. Quería ayudar a liberarlo, pero tampoco quería tener a un dragón vengativo detrás suyo por haberlo sepultado en el hielo por cinco años. Lo pensó por un minuto. Con un gruñido de fastidiado, aceptó. Scauldy rugió victorioso y rozó su trompa con la cabeza llena de pequeños cristales de hielo de Ruffnut.

—B-Bien, dragón tonto —dijo ella con un amago de sonrisa, que pareció más una mueca.

Avanzaron hasta el bloque congelado y Ruffnut lo tocó para verificar que tan grueso era. No le pasó desapercibido los movimientos oculares del dragón eléctrico. Tragó profundo, ahora no sólo su cuerpo temblaba de frío sino también de nerviosismo.

—Hirviendo —pidió.

Scauldy escupió agua hirviente sobre el hielo esperando la señal de Ruffnut para detenerse. El vapor dificultaba ver que sucedía, pero cuando vio un ala libre pensó que era suficiente. Dio la orden para parar, observando la nube de vapor desvanecerse. Escuchó el rugido furioso del dragón y como un rayo salía disparado directo al cielo.

El imponente Skrill de escamas violetas, moradas y negruzcas, ojos azules pálidos e impactantes y colmillos afilados, se posaba frente a ellos con expresión feroz.

Ruffnut retrocedió cuando el dragón le rugió, dispuesto a atacarla con uno de sus rayos mortales. Escuchó rugir a Scauldy, protegiéndola. El Skrill no se amilanó ante la presencia del Scauldron, pero tuvo precaución. Era muy débil ante el agua, un encuentro contra un dragón que arrojaba agua hirviente sería peligroso.

Rugió hacia él, tratando de comunicarse y Scauldy respondió. Ruffnut estaba paralizada tanto por el amenazante Skrill como por el frío. Quería que acabaran pronto, para ir a un lugar más cálido. Notaba como sus dedos empezaban a ponerse azules y definitivamente no era nada bueno. Posiblemente sus labios y mejillas tendrían la misma tonalidad.

Los rugidos entre los dragones eran fuertes y potentes, podrían escucharse a varios cientos de metros.

«_Quítate de mi camino, Scauldron, tengo cuenta pendientes con esa humana»._

_«¡No permitiré que la lastimes! Ella es mi amiga»_

_«¡Muévete! Tiene que pagar por encerrarme de vuelta en el hielo. También el humano y el Furia Nocturna lo pagarán»._

El Skrill quiso esquivarlo para llegar a Ruffnut, pero Scauldy se movió impidiéndoselo.

_«¡Ella te liberó! Igual que lo hizo conmigo, no es una enemigo, Skrill, es nuestra aliada»_

_«¡Claro, porque hacerme prisionera en un bloque de hielo es lo que los amigos hacen! Te lo advierto, no es conveniente que me hagas enojar»_

Pero Scauldy no retrocedió, siguió insistiendo por un rato. Sin embargo, al escuchar a Ruffnut caer sobre el frío el hielo, la pelea se detuvo. El frío la había sumido en la inconsciencia. Scauldy se dirigió a ella preocupado, rozándola para levantarla. Estaba muy fría y eso era malo. Bañarla con su agua hirviente no ayudaría en nada, pues con el frío que hacia se congelaría más rápido.

«_Abandónala, Scauldron, los humanos no merecen nuestra consideración»_

_«¡No me importa lo que digas! Salvaré a Ruffnut como ella lo hizo conmigo. Quise liberarte, me debes algo y puedes hacerlo perdonándola»._

El Skrill rugió agriamente, demostrando su desacuerdo, pero Scauldy tenía una expresión tan decidida que tuvo que desviar la suya. Los dragones eran criaturas con honor, no les gustaba deberle nada a nadie. Dio un gran rugido mientras emprendía vuelo hacia el cielo y Scauldy asintió agradecido. El Skrill no había perdonado a Ruffnut, pero no la dañaría si no se metía en su camino de nuevo.

Entonces, Scauldy subió a Ruffnut sobre su espalda. Los Scauldron eran torpes volando, pero era más rápido que ir por el mar. Emprendió vuelo hacia el sur, sabía de una isla cercana que sería cálida e ideal para que Ruffnut se recuperara. Apenas podía captar su respiración y su piel estaba a punto de volverse morada. Tenía que apresurarse. Interiormente se preguntaba qué es lo que hacía Ruffnut en un lugar como ése, sola, sin su hermano o el Zippleback.

Voló lo más aprisa que pudo y llegó cuando a medio día, cuando el sol estaba en su apogeo. La asla era pequeña, con una playa de arena dorada y una planicie cubierta de pasto. Colocó a Ruffnut sobre la arena, que estaba tibia y logró que ella se moviera al sentir el calor. Scauldy comenzó hacer un surco en la playa, y a colocar pasto ahí, haciéndolo rápido pues también podría deshidratarse sino regresaba al agua pronto. Cuando el hueco estuvo lo suficientemente hondo y cubierto por pasto, echó un chorro de agua caliente ahí, formando un sauna improvisado con la temperatura ideal. Levantó a Ruffnut con cuidado y la colocó dentro.

El agua caliente hizo que ella abriera los ojos y se hundiera más, disfrutando la sensación relajante en sus músculos entumecidos. Dejó de temblar, aunque su semblante seguía pálido, ya sin tonos azules. Además, los rayos del sol sobre su piel se sentían increíblemente bien. Scauldy la proveía de agua caliente yendo y viniendo del océano. Ruffnut recordó la primera vez que había hecho eso. Fue cuando ella y su hermano lo encontraron después de recorrer una isla a pedido de Hiccup, las plantas de ese lugar les dejaron un olor terriblemente apestoso, al que a su Zippleback le costaba trabajo tolerar. Entonces, vieron a Scauldy, arribaron en una isla y utilizaron el agua del dragón para bañarse. Ocasionalmente, hacían lo mismo cada vez que podían y Scauldy recibía a cambio una cubeta llena de Flores de Dragón y pescados.

Veinte minutos después, Ruffnut volvía a sentir sus dedos y su piel era sonrosada. Miró agradecida al dragón y acarició su hocico. Decidió salir del agua, necesitaba secar su ropa si es que quería volver a Berk y soportar el frío de nuevo. Sin avergonzarse, se quitó las pieles y telas de su vestido ante la mirada atenta de Scauldy.

«_A veces me pregunto si los humanos hacen eso a propósito. Creo que no saben que no somos ajenos a sus cuerpos»._

Ruffnut quedó en bragas y con las vendas en su pecho. Extendió su ropa en la arena, esperando que se secaran rápido. Luego miró su cabello y decidió deshacerse las trenzas. Olas de largo cabello rubio cenizo volaron con la suave brisa del viento ártico, cayendo desde la coronilla hasta los tobillos en perfectas ondas. Ruffnut lo cepilló con los dedos, desenredando hebra por hebra. Su cabello creció más sano y fuerte desde que lo cortó para hacer las lianas para la herida de Scauldy (también que había dejado de usar grasa de pescado, ahora aplicaba esencia de lycoris —una flor extraña que Johan había traído en uno de sus viajes).

La ropa de Ruffnut estuvo lista al atardecer. En todas esas horas, Scauldy había traído pescados para que comiera. Y habían hablado durante horas. Ruffnut le había explicado todo, desde lo que supo en la junta secreta cuando se ocultó debajo de la mesa, sobre su voz siendo elegida y su inmediata caída por el barranco, incluso el sueño con las voces.

Scauldy escuchó atentamente. Comprendiendo algunas cosas, más el sonido del _llamado_, la notable insistencia de que se dirigiera al norte. Todo eso lo comprendía. Sigarer había despertado. Él no sabía nada sobre ella, de hecho, ningún otro dragón que conociera la conocía. Sin embargo, su nombre se sentía tan familiar, como si fuera una vieja conocida. Sigarer. La primera. Su madre. Su diosa.

—Creo que tampoco conocías sobre Sigarer, Scauldy —dijo ella, poniéndose la primera prenda de su vestido. Miró la barbilla del dragón con atención, Valka les había enseñado a contar la edad en los dragones, por lo que supo que éste tenía 15 años exactos. Ahora comprendía porque le había gustado que le cantara aquella canción de cuna. Era todavía un niño cuando lo conoció.

El dragón se le quedó mirando con aprensión cuando calló en cuenta que Ruffnut también había mencionado sobre las muertes de las chicas que cantaban. Eso significaba que ella también moriría. La preocupación surcó la expresión del dragón que veía como ella comenzaba a hacerse las trenzas de nuevo.

—Sigo sin creer lo que está pasando —dijo Ruffnut sin mirarlo—. Es decir, soy Ruffnut Thorston, la delicadeza y el refinamiento no van conmigo ¡Por Odín! Mi voz no es adecuada para una tarea tan tierna como ésta.

«_Me gusta tu voz»_, arrulló Scauldy.

Ruffnut sonrió a medias.

—Estoy nerviosa —pronunció, tomándolo por sorpresa—. Siempre supe que moriría pronto, es uno de los gajes de ser una vikinga, pero no creí que sería así. Sabes, creí que moriría incinerada o por la espada de un enemigo, pero ¿morir por cantarle a una dragona milenaria? —rió desganada— No hubiera pasado por mi mente nunca.

Scauldy suavizó sus expresiones, conmovido por la frágil humana frente a él. Le dio su apoyo como podía, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Cuando estuvo vestida por completo, Scauldy se sumergió en el océano dejando a flote su cabeza para que ella subiera.

—Bien —dijo Ruffnut—, vamos a Berk. Al parecer, nadie se ha dado cuenta que la voz elegida estuvo a punto de morir.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la sonrisa que el Scauldron adoraba tanto. Partieron hacia Berk, cuidando que Ruffnut no se mojara más. Había sido suficiente hielo y agua helada por un día.

* * *

Hiccup supo de inmediato que no encontraría a Ruffnut en el norte. La sensación que le inducía ir hacia ahí había cambiado y ahora le pedía volver siguiendo hacia el sur. Toothless estuvo de acuerdo con él, la tarde se apreciaba y con ello las bajas temperaturas de la noche. Volaron de vuelta, entonces el Furia Nocturna captó el sutil aroma de Ruffnut y lo informó a Hiccup. Él pidió al dragón seguirlo y pronto llegaron a la isla donde estaba todavía el agujero con agua ya fría.

—Ella estuvo aquí y Scauldy también —dijo, reconociendo la labor del dragón. Era el único Scauldron que podría preparar una sauna por su cuenta—. Probablemente se encontró con ella y la rescató, deben de estar yendo a Berk ahora mismo. La pregunta es ¿cómo llegó ella hasta acá?

Toothless hizo una expresión como si se encogiera de hombros.

—Cierto, es Ruffnut —accedió Hiccup—. Los Thorston siempre logran sorprendernos.

Montó de nuevo sobre Toothless, yendo hacia Berk, esperando encontrarse con ella pronto.

* * *

Ruffnut ordenó a Scauldy esquivar la enorme bola encendida que le arrojaron desde el barco enemigo.

Navegaron tranquilamente hasta que se toparon con uno de los barcos de Dagur. Por suerte, él no estaba ahí. Sin embargo, en cuanto la vieron comenzó un ataque sin tregua hacia la chica elegida. Llegó a escuchar los gritos de los Berserkers decir que la debían capturar, que Dagur la quería viva. No tenía que pensar mucho que le pasaría si eso sucedía, o lo que el líder desquiciado le haría al tenerla en sus manos.

—¡Fuego! —gritaban el jefe adjunto del barco, enviando roca tras roca prendida en fuego. Luego ordenó a los arqueros sacar las ballestas para disparar al objetivo.

—¡Scauldy, remolino! ¡Ahora! —ordenó Ruffnut cuando una flecha le rozó la mejilla cortando cerca de su marca de remolino.

El Scauldron se sumergió en las profundidades y luego ascendió girando sobre sí causando un enorme torbellino que desestabilizó el barco, y por ende, a los arqueros. Cuando el dragón salió, Ruffnut estaba empapada de nuevo, pero estaba decidida a salir de allí.

—¡Hirviendo! —exclamó ella y Scauldy escupió un chorro de agua hirviendo sobre la superficie del barco, quemando la piel de los hombres hasta los huesos.

Su pequeño triunfo provocó que no se percatara del segundo barco que llegó por su izquierda. Un berseker utilizó una ballesta que arrojó una red que la capturó. Ella cayó sin posibilidad de moverse hacia el agua y Scauldy fue detenido por más catapultas. Ruffnut iba a impactar contra el agua, pero sintió que alguien la atrapaba y rompía las cuerdas de la red. Por un momento, pensó que era Hiccup, pero él no tenía hombros tan amplios ni el olor característico del océano impregnado en la piel. Sus ojos se toparon con la figura masculina e imponente del mejor navegante de Berk.

Eret le sonreía con prepotencia.

—Parece que la elegida quiso divertirse un rato, eh —dijo mientras Skullcrusher lanzaba una bola de fuego sobre la cubierta del segundo navío.

Ella se quedó en silencio, sorprendida de verlo ahí. Pero fue sustituida por el agradecimiento en su sonrisa.

—Ya sabes, me gusta el peligro, amorcito —bromeó ella, haciendo que él hiciera una mueca de asco.

Hacía algunos meses habían quedado como amigos, pero Ruffnut encontraba divertido sacarlo de sus casillas diciéndole algún piropo o un comentario inapropiado. Scauldy voló hacia ellos, reconociendo al dragón de Stoick, pero no al piloto. Skullcrusher le explicó con un gruñido lo que había sucedido y Scauldy asintió comprendiéndolo.

—¿Quién es tu amigo? —preguntó Eret, observando al Scauldron. No era común verlos fuera del agua, menos volando a una altura considerable.

—Él es Scauldy, Eret —respondió ella y saltó a la cabeza del dragón—. Los presentaré con más propiedad en cuanto acabemos con los de abajo, ¿o sólo has venido a hablar?

La competencia brilló en los ojos avellana del hijo de Eret, quien aceptó el reto. Preguntó a Skullcrusher si estaba dispuesto, el rugido orgulloso fue una respuesta eficiente.

—Hay un barco para ti y uno para mí —indicó Eret, señalando cada navío—. Gana quien derribe más rápido al suyo. Te advierto que cuando se trata de barcos, no hay quien me supere.

—No me intimidas, cariño, yo tengo cinco años de experiencia en hundir navíos con dragones —la sonrisa de ella, amplia y retadora, mostraba su confianza.

Se lanzaron simultáneamente. Ruffnut aprovechó el tamaño de Scauldy cuando bebía agua para hundir al barco Berserker con su peso, y Eret dando precisos tiros que agujerearon el fondo de su barco. La victoria fue rápida para ellos y fatal para los Berseker. Los jinetes se regodearon volando lejos de los pedazos de madera flotante, pero ante se aseguraron de no dejar testigos.. Nadie debía saber que ella había estado fuera tanto tiempo.

—Nunca había visto a un Scauldron pelear de ese modo —alabó Eret. Scauldy ronroneó por el cumplido—. Pensé que sólo eras buena con los Zippleback.

Ella infló el pecho con orgullo.

—Mi hermano y yo somos expertos en los Zippleback, los Scauldron y los Thypoomerang —informó.

—Me doy cuenta que tienen muchas cualidades que desconozco.

—No te imaginas cuantas, bebé —sonrió.

Volaron un rato en silencio. Ruffnut ya estaba seca de nuevo, pero tenía frío. Hizo un esfuerzo admirable al no temblar. Después, Eret rompió el silencio al preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido cuando desapareció. Ella le explicó cómo cayó y se golpeó en el hielo perdiendo el conocimiento, mientras la marea la llevó al norte. Eret se desternilló de risa con eso, imaginando la hilarante situación y pensando que sólo a Ruffnut Thorston podría sucederle ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando se calló (unos cincos minutos después), Ruffnut siguió su relato omitiendo algunos detalles como las voces de su sueño y que había liberado un Skrill. También lo del sauna. Terminó cuando faltaban diez kilómetros para llegar a Berk,

—Oye, no nos conocemos mucho, pero soy bueno leyendo expresiones —dijo él, mirándola de reojo—. Me servía mucho para saber cuándo Drago estaba de buen o mal humor.

—Bien por ti —farfulló ella distraídamente.

Eret rodó los ojos.

—Si lo quieres directo… —comenzó, e instó al dragón escarabajo a cortarle el camino a Scauldy. Ruffnut se quejó por la interrupción, pero él la ignoró—. Habla, Ruffnut. Antes de que lleguemos a Berk y todos empiecen con la mierda de la voz elegida. Hay algo más que no quieres contar, pero debes hacerlo. Te ves nerviosa, eso no es normal en ti —dijo, observando como ella bajaba la mirada—. Sé que aún no confías en mí, pero yo sí lo hago en ti. No has dicho nada de lo que pasó la primera vez que limpié el cobertizo de Skullcrusher.

Ruffnut tuvo que sonreír ante el recuerdo. Ver a Eret desmayarse por el olor y caer sobre el estiércol del dragón había sido divertido al extremo. Prometió no decir nada y así lo hacía.

—Está bien —cedió al final, al ver la sinceridad en los ojos del hombre.

Le contó sobre lo que había oído en la junta de los más viejos, sobre las chicas muertas año con año, como lo habían mantenido en secreto por una razón estúpida. Eret escuchó atentamente, encontrando sentido a algunas cosas.

—Bueno, tiene sentido que las chicas mueran año con año —dijo él, en cuanto ella finalizó su relato.

Ruffnut le miró mal, indignada al suponer que morir para enmendar el error del idiota de Ragnus era algo con sentido.

—Creo que no me expliqué bien —pronunció él al ver su expresión—. Quiero decir, esos 100 años una chica era elegida año con año porque morían. Eso se entiende, estaban en el apogeo de la guerra contra los dragones, era obvio que ninguna tendría una expectativa de vida muy larga, además estaba la posibilidad que ese "año con año" sea muy abstracto. Probablemente, se refiera a la selección y no a la muerte. Recuerda, la historia está muy diluida por otras historias y no se sabe la verdad.

—Pero sí que mueren —replicó ella con dureza.

—He ahí el problema —espetó—. La razón de la muerte puede ser otra cosa; muerte natural, asesinadas por los dragones, por enfermedad. Hay muchas causas. Además, sólo vas a cantar, no vas a pelear contra Sigarer.

—Con mi suerte, quien sabe —dijo ella. Eret tuvo que darle la razón.

Ruffnut se quedó pensativa un momento, asimilando las palabras de Eret. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le daría palabras de consuelo innecesarias, le hablaría de frente y diría lo que pensaba porque así era. Si lo pensaba bien, tenía mucho sentido. Las mujeres podían ser elegidas año con año, y no significaba que murieran del mismo modo. Tal vez Drucker confundió las historias.

—De acuerdo —cedió Ruffnut, mirándolo con media sonrisa—. Has demostrado tu punto. Espero que no digas nada de lo que hablamos, Eret, o conocerás mi lado vengativo.

—Por favor, Ruffnut —hizo una expresión irónica—. Trabaje muchos años para Drago, no puedes hacer nada que me asuste.

La diabólica sonrisa que se extendió en el pálido rostro le causó un escalofrío en la espalda.

Oh, sí, la había jodido bien y bonito.

Decidió que era mejor no decir nada más hasta que llegaran a Berk. Ruffnut sonrió satisfecha. Sintió que podía confiar en Eret y eso le hizo sentir bien. Los dragones eran geniales y buenos confidentes, pero no podían aconsejarle debidamente; estaba segura de que si hablaran el mismo dialecto, sería muy diferente. Por su parte, Eret estaba convencido de haber forjado una conexión de amistad profunda con la chica, haciéndolo sentirse extrañamente cómodo. Nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad, sólo subalternos y gente que le obedecía, nada más. Por eso, ahora que era parte de una aldea y que los amigos de Hiccup se volvieron inmediatamente los suyos. Se llevaba bien con todos y no había momento del día en no se riera con sus impertinencias. Sin embargo, Ruffnut acababa de afianzar su primer vínculo humano de amistad. Sí, se sentía genial.

—¿Te apetece una competencia? —le sugirió.

—Pensé que nunca lo pedirías.

Pero antes de que iniciaran, el sonido de alas batiéndose sobre ellos los alertó de que tenían compañía. Voltearon hacia arriba para encontrarse con la sombra oscura de Toothless.

—La has encontrado —se podía escuchar el alivio en la voz de Hiccup.

Eret le sonrió afirmativamente, luego vio de reojo que Ruffnut endurecía su mirada. Lucía molesta. Esto lo confundió. ¿No debería estar contenta de ver a Hiccup así como lo estuvo con él? Thor, no comprendía los cambios de humor de esa chica.

Scauldy notó de inmediato el cambio en la presencia de Toothless y se inclinó levemente para mostrar su respeto hacia el Alfa. Toothless correspondió con una mirada de entendimiento.

«_Gracias por salvarla»._

_«Se lo debía. Es mi humana favorita»._

Toothless sonrió de lado.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Ruffnut —dijo Hiccup sonriendo—. En cuanto lleguemos a Berk, me dirás lo que pasó.

Ruffnut no estaba entusiasmada para nada con la idea. Quería llegar a dormir un buen rato en su cómoda cama, pues el descanso en un pedazo de hielo no era para nada agradable.

—No, gracias —torció ella. Para Eret no pasó desapercibido el tono molesto de su voz, pero Hiccup no se dio cuenta. Ruffnut era muy buena escondiendo emociones—. Te lo contaré aquí porque sólo quiero llegar a dormir. Ya después les dirás a los demás sobre mi aventura porque no quiero verlos.

Hiccup frunció el ceño.

—Ellos estaban preocupados por ti —le indicó con calma.

—Bien por todos ellos, pero no era necesario —replicó ella con sarcasmo—. Puedo cuidarme sola

Eret hizo que Skullcrusher fuera más lento para no quedar en medio de la discusión que se avecinaba.

—Creo que no entiendes la situación aquí, Ruffnut —comenzó él, impaciente.

—Claro que la comprendo, no soy tan estúpida cómo crees —dijo ella encolerizada—. Soy la voz elegida, ¿Recuerdas? Entiendo todo mejor que nadie.

—Pues no lo parece. Sales de la fiesta sin decir nada. Te vas y desapareces por muchas horas. Dime que tiene eso de comprensible.

—¡Le dije a Barf que saldría un rato! —respondió ella—. Tal vez si pusieras más atención, te habrías dado cuenta de mi ausencia. ¿Ahora quién es el idiota que no comprende nada?

El entrecejo de Hiccup se frunció más, arrugando su boca en una línea delgada.

—¡Tú lo eres, Ruffnut! Entiende que tenemos a seis tribus contra nosotros, dispuestas a asesinarte a la menor oportunidad y sales sin la protección de alguien. ¿En qué pensabas? Oh, cierto, Ruffnut Thorston no piensa en las consecuencias, sólo hay lugar para explosiones en su cabeza.

Eret se sintió más incómodo de lo que pudiera expresarse. Los dragones estaban de acuerdo con él. Y presentían que se acercaba la furia de Ruffnut Thorston, pues no era bueno hacerla enojar.

«_No te ofendas, Jefe Toothless, pero su humano no tiene nada de tacto»_, pronunció Scauldy.

Toothless bufó en acuerdo, preparándose para ver a Hiccup caer del golpe que seguramente Ruffnut le daría. Skullcrusher rodó los ojos, la cría de Stoick seguían siendo eso, una cría.

Ruffnut estaba contrariada. Detuvo a Scauldy, y con ello, a los demás. La luz del atardecer cubría sus facciones, haciendo que la marca de remolino brillara más en su mejilla. Hiccup no recordaba nunca haberla visto de ese modo, en que su rostro le parecía atractivo a pesar de la mueca desdeñosa.

—Pues si tanto te jode que sea así —siseó, su mandíbula estaba tensa—, haz que Gothi vuelva a hacer el ritual. Con suerte, Astrid será elegida y no tendrás que preocuparte que yo arruine tus malditos planes, Hiccup.

Auch, eso dolió, pensó Eret.

La mirada verdosa de Hiccup se tornó oscura y dolida, pero el fuego que ardió en ellas al encontrar una respuesta a Ruffnut, la tomó con la guardia baja.

—Tal vez tengas razón —dijo—. Para un ritual tan delicado como éste, se necesita cerebro, no estupidez.

En ese momento, Eret deseó nunca haber encontrado a Ruffnut. No por nada malo, sólo para haber evitado estar en medio de la discusión.

—Entonces deberías pedírselo a Fishlegs si de inteligencia se trata —torció Ruffnut—. Ah, cierto, no lo harías. Porque no deseas que Astrid se sienta mal porque nadie más aparte de ti, la escogería.

«_Que alguien detenga esta matanza»_, rogó Eret a los dioses, esperanzado cuando entraron a territorio berkiano y divisando a Valka sobre Cloudjumper esperándolos.

Hiccup estaba boquiabierto. Ruffnut había tocado una fibra sensible con precisión. Sintió que algo le apretujaba el corazón y quiso gritar, pero se contuvo cuando vio a su madre.

Valka les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa y les pidió bajar a tierra. Aterrizaron en la parte trasera de la casa del jefe. Los demás estaban ahí y se lanzaron contra Ruffnut llenándola de preguntas. Ella aguantó lo que pudo para no explotar, estaba demasiado cansada como para una discusión. Gobber le dio la bienvenida a su estilo, bromeando sobre que llevaba la frase "tomar aire fresco" al extremo. Ruffnut quería golpearlo.

Sin embargo, su ánimo mejoró cuando Barf la recibió, ronroneando de felicidad al saberla a salvo.

«_No debes preocuparme de ese modo, mi humana»_, le reprochó mordiendo ligeramente una de sus trenzas.

—Perdón, Barf —dijo ella reanimada—. No te preocupes, Scauldy me ayudó.

La cabeza de Zippleback agradeció a Scauldy, pidiéndole que le contara todo. Cuando terminó el relato, Scauldy partió de nuevo al mar. Siempre seria libre, y ni siquiera Toothless lo obligaría a quedarse. Así que se fue, prometiéndole a Ruffnut que volvería pronto y yendo hacia el horizonte.

Después, los demás entraron en la casa para hablar sobre lo que había pasado. Ruffnut agradeció a Eret por hablar en su lugar, no estaba de humor para repetir su historia una y otra vez. Además, no le pasaba desapercibida la insistente mirada que Astrid le dirigía, como pidiendo explicaciones propias. Si no estaba para hablar con nadie, menos con ella. Se dedicó a ignorarla el resto del tiempo hasta que anocheció. Fue cuando terminó todo su relato. Y ella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

Sin embargo, Gothi no tenía las mismas ideas que ella. La anciana fue para entregarle pergaminos antiguos que contenían las partes del ritual que sólo ella debía leer y realizar sin la ayuda de nadie. Ruffnut arrugó el gesto ante la idea de leer los cinco pergaminos envueltos que tenía en las manos. ¿Moriría y antes de eso tenía que leer? Se merecía ir al Heilheim por esto.

—Si eso es todo —quiso salir de ahí cuanto antes para ir a la cita que tenía con su almohada. Entonces gritaría tanto que con suerte se desgarraría la garganta y la cambiarían por otra.

—Espera, Ruffnut —la detuvo Valka.

Si había otra mujer que Ruffnut admirara aparte de Lady Siriana era a la madre de Hiccup. Valka se hacía respetar sin alardear, obedecer sin ordenar y escuchar sin gritar. Se detuvo al instante y trató de ocultar su mal humor para no ofenderla.

—Hay algo que debes saber antes de iniciar —comenzó con ese tono suave, decidido y sincero que Ruffnut deseaba imitar—. Como la voz elegida, eres el blanco de muchos enemigos. No puedes estar sola en períodos largos. Sin embargo, el ritual dice que harás todo por tu cuenta, así que hemos decidido lo mejor para ti.

Por respeto, Ruffnut se abstuvo de replicarle que ella era muy capaz de decidir qué cosas le convenían o no.

—Vivirás en esta casa —la noticia impactó en los oídos de Ruffnut como si fuera magma caliente y casi deja caer los pergaminos—. En los tiempos antiguos, se construía una casa para la chica elegida donde vivía sola, pero debido a la reciente rebelión de las demás tribus, lo mejor será que te quedes en la casa más alejada y segura.

Ruffnut sintió que temblaba. Eso no podía ser cierto. Lamentaba que Valka no viviera con Hiccup, sería más fácil así, pero la bella mujer prefería dormir en los corrales, se sentía más a gusto entre los ronquidos de los dragones. Eso significaba que tendría que convivir con Hiccup solamente.

—Tranquila, Ruffnut —habló Astrid por primera vez, sonriéndole—. Confió en ambos y sólo será temporal, además los aldeanos lo aceptaron sin problemas, pues es para mantenerte a salvo.

Obviamente, a Ruffnut le importaba una mierda lo que todos pensaran. Ella se iba más a la idea de no querer soportar la presencia de Hiccup y su forma insufrible de ser. Que la creyeran promiscua o no, era lo de menos.

—¡Vamos, será divertido! —aclamó Tuffnut tratando de animarla. Una tarea que no resultaría, pues lo hacía sin saber toda la verdad—. Te librarás de mis ronquidos por bastante tiempo y yo ya no veré tu fea cara al despertar. Salimos beneficiados.

Tuffnut esperaba una respuesta sarcástica, pero Ruffnut no estaba para eso.

—¿Y Barf? —preguntó en su lugar— ¿Qué pasará con él?

Eso bastó para que Tuffnut se diera cuenta que algo no iba bien. Se quedó callado, observándola.

—Ruffnut —llamó Hiccup con un tono de voz que identificó de inmediato.

Sintió que su mundo se caía. No, no, no, todo menos eso. Golpéenla, quémenla, enciérrenla o comprométanla con alguien ajeno, pero eso no.

—Desde este momento Barf queda bajo el mando de Tuffnut. Ya no serás jinete hasta que todo esto haya acabado.

_Hasta que hayas muerto_… Ruffnut se quedó callada, quieta, tan ida que su hermano pasó su mano frente a ella sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Así que no sólo tendría que cantar, bailar, leer, vivir bajo el mismo techo que Hiccup, también tenía que dejar de ser jinete de dragón. De _su_ dragón. Su corazón se apretujó hasta sofocarla y sintió unas enormes ganas de gritar y salir huyendo. Observó que todos esperaban que dijera algo, que explotara. Y ella… ella por primera vez no estaba segura de cómo actuar.

—Bien —dijo, pausadamente, casi en un susurro—. Está bien, entiendo. Sólo será hasta que esto termine, ¿verdad?

Valka y Gobber asintieron, relajados por su respuesta. Tuffnut no comprendía muy bien, sabía que había algo más, pero si Ruffnut lo aceptaba, no tenía nada más que decir… por el momento. Snotlout y Fishlegs estaba demasiado embobados viendo la marca en su mejilla como para darse cuenta de su impropia calma.

Con todo arreglado, Valka le dijo que su ropa ya estaba ahí. Astrid misma se ofreció a traerla. Ruffnut salió un momento para estar un rato con Barf, para hablar con él, para despedirse para siempre. Mientras los demás salían, Astrid aprovechó para estar un momento con Hiccup en la entrada de su casa.

—Oye, no pongas esa cara —le dijo ella—. Ruffnut no es tan mala como parece, te aseguro que te divertirás. Sobre todo con sus chistes matutinos. No entiendo por qué, pero siempre me hace reír con ellos.

Hiccup no lucía convencido. La tomó de los hombros para que lo mirara directamente y supiera que era serio.

—Sabes que te amo —aseguró.

Astrid sonrió suavemente.

—Ya lo dije, confió en ambos —dijo y agregó—. Además, es Ruffnut de quien hablamos.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que Ruffnut los había escuchado.

Así que Astrid la creía tan inferior a ella como para no verla como una amenaza… eso dolió a su orgullo como mujer. No le importó que Hiccup estuviera de acuerdo, ni siquiera le interesó lo que él pensara, pero Astrid, joder, se suponían que eran amigas y que siempre le estaba diciendo que era especial a su manera. ¿Qué tan especial podía ser si no representaba una digna competencia para ella? Ahora comprendía lo que le contó Heather hace tres años, cuando los visitó para recordar viejos tiempos. Astrid tenía todo asegurado, se había encargado de ello desde pequeña y nada saldría mal porque nadie lograría destronarla.

Era una verdadera lástima que la única cosa en la que le ganó a Astrid fuera en esto. La voz elegida. Patético. Vomitaría de sólo pensarlo.

—Nos veremos cuando acabe esto, Barf —le dijo a su cabeza de dragón y también se despidió de Belch.

«_Mentirosa. Ruffnut Mentirosa»_, gruñó Belch.

«_Scauldy nos contó todo. No volverás del viaje. No volverás con nosotros y Tuffnut»_, añadió Barf con dolor.

Ruffnut sonrió. Sabía lo que decían, pero les pidió callar. Vio cómo su hermano montaba en la unión de las dos cabezas, despidiéndose de ella y volando a su casa. Ruffnut se dio la vuelta justo cuando Astrid salía de la casa de Hiccup un poco despeinada y con una gran sonrisa, y subiendo a Stormfly desapareció en el cielo.

Ruffnut se quedó en la entrada por un rato, sin saber muy bien que hacer en ese momento. Suspiró cansada, lo mejor era entrar y aceptar que su vida dio un giro que no había pedido. Entró sin mucho ánimo a la que sería su casa hasta el día prometido, observando todo alrededor y sonriendo internamente al pensar que Stoick mandaría a construir una casa para que estuviera más cómoda. Se lo imaginaba, ahí, sentado en su silla de gran madera.

La cabaña de Hiccup estaba iluminaba por las flamas de la fogata en medio del cuarto. Sus cosas estaban en el antiguo cuarto de Stoick, donde la cama había sido remplazada por una de su tamaño, con pieles nuevas y sus cosas guardadas en un baúl. Pensó que mañana podría hablar con Valka para hacerle entender que prefería dormir en un establo con un Gronckle que con su hijo. Esperaba que no se lo tomara personal.

Sintió el cálido aliento de Toothless sobre su nuca y volteó para toparse con la curiosa mirada del dragón, cuyos ojos verdes eran tan expresivos como siempre. Toothless comenzó a olfatearla. Ella quiso que se detuviera, pero era persistente. Y pronto estaba conteniéndose para no estallar en carcajadas por el sutil tacto de la nariz sobre su piel.

—¡Espera! —pidió con dificultad, con los pulmones a punto de estallar por las risas—. Me haces cosquillas… ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Espera, dragón tonto!

La verdadera intención de Toothless era detectar posibles heridas o áreas lastimadas. Paseó su nariz por toda la piel descubierta, por el cabello, pero de detuvo justo cuando iba a oler por la entrepierna.

—¡Oye, dragón pervertido! —exclamó consternada Ruffnut, dándole un golpe suave en el hocico.

Toothless le miró sin entender. Sólo deseaba saber si estaba herida, y para ello necesitaba olfatearla de pies a cabeza. Era algo que siempre hacia con Hiccup, no entendía porque Ruffnut parecía tan contrariada. Entonces vio el rasguño que partía la marca en su mejilla, con alegría lamió la zona.

—¡Qué asco! Me bañé, ¿sabías? No hay necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo a lengüetazos —le espetó irritada. Aunque al sentir el alivio de la saliva curativa, le hizo desistir de sus reproches.

Toothless se alejaba de ella dando brinquitos por un trabajo bien realizado. Ruffnut lo miró con rencor fingido antes de ir tras él. Se convirtió en una persecución en la que la sala principal terminó hecha un desastre.

—¡Ven acá, dragón lamedor! —ordenaba Ruffnut persiguiéndolo, sufriendo algunos golpes de la cola de Toothless cuando giraba.

Se detuvieron en seco al ver a Hiccup cruzado de brazos y con mirada que rivalizaba a la del difunto Stoick parado al principio de las escaleras.

Oh, Ruffnut no había querido que sucediera ese momento. Tener una charla con Hiccup cuando se ponía en modo jefe no era nada divertido.

Toothless dejó de jugar y decidió que era mejor dejar a los humanos solos (además no quería limpiar el desastre que hizo) y subió a descansar.

El silencio que se instaló en la habitación fue uno de los más incómodos en la vida de Hiccup y Ruffnut. Ella esperaba que hablara, que descargara todo lo que tuviera que decir para terminar rápido e irse a dormir de una buena vez, pero Hiccup, siendo todo un dramático, se tomaba su tiempo.

—Siento no haberte dicho nada cuando te eligieron, Ruffnut —comenzó él, calibrando su tono de voz para hacerlo más apropiado—. Seguramente, querías que todos te apoyaran con algo tan especial —vio que le costaba trabajo pronunciar esa palabra—, y me disculpo por hablarte de una forma tan grosera antes.

Ruffnut suspiró.

—No pasa nada, Hiccup. Estabas demasiado metido en el asunto de Sigarer y de la rebelión de los líderes como para tomarte un tiempo para… felicitarme. No te disculpes, es sólo que no estoy de humor. Casi morir congelada no está entre mis lista de cosas favoritas, sabes.

—Lo sé, pero debí ser más comprensivo. Soy el jefe. Mi deber es ver por todos ustedes.

—Para el rollo ya, Hiccup —espetó ella, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas—. Cometimos errores por dejarnos llevar por la situación. No hay nada más que decir. Lamento lo que dije, tú también. Que quedé todo en el pasado. Listo, ya lo solucionamos. Ahora, si no te molesta, estoy cansada. Aunque supongo que tendré que leer los pergaminos de Gothi si no quiero que me convierta en sapo, por no hacerlo

Hiccup se alegró que Ruffnut no fuese tan complicada como Astrid. Hablar con ella podía llegar a ser incómodo, asqueroso y cansado, pero siempre lograba aclarar todo y desestimarlo como si no valiera nada. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, aunque persistía la tensión causada por la discusión que tuvieron en la tarde.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres, nadie tiene porque enterarse —le dijo distraídamente, sabiendo que ella no era precisamente una aguerrida lectora.

Ruffnut pensó que lo hacía porque no la creía capaz. Seguramente, si fuera Astrid no sería lo mismo.

—No, puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta —dijo, esperando que eso bastara para hacerlo desistir. Obviamente, no fue así.

—Pero no te gusta leer y los pergaminos contendrán mucha información valiosa y-…

Calló en cuanto vio que ella fruncía la boca y apretaba la hoja entre sus delgadas manos.

—Puedo hacerlo, Hiccup, no soy precisamente brillante, pero esto no es un problema para mí —explicó con la paciencia que no poseía.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte —expuso él como toda replica.

Ella estaba harta.

—No pedí tu ayuda, además Valka y Gothi fueron claras. Tengo que hacerlo sola y así será. Ahora, si no te molesta, quiero cambiarme de ropa y ponerme a leer estas cosas antes de dormir, ¿captas?

Hiccup hizo amago de replicar, pero se abstuvo al ver que ella sí se cambiaría de ropa sin importar que estuviera ahí o no. Respirando hondo, el muchacho subió las escaleras para ir a dormir, pensando que sería muy difícil vivir con Ruffnut Thorston. Sin embargo, saber que ella podría morir le causó un hueco en el estómago que no supo explicar.

Cuando estuvo sola, Ruffnut pudo respirar tranquila. Se cambió a su ropa de dormir y buscó el cepillo para desenredar su cabello, mientras lo hacía abrió uno de los pergaminos y comenzó a leer acompañada por el fuego de la sala.

* * *

**Lilith:** Espero que les haya gustado, pronto entraré a la universidad (el lunes, de hecho), sin embargo, no dejaré este proyecto ni ningún otro. Ya medí mis tiempos para la escritura y haré lo posible por actualizar. Sin más, contesto sus review.

**Sta. Fantasía:** Si morirá o no, no puedo decirle. Cero spoiler. Camicazi es una diosa y Astrid un simple parásito. Odio que me la quieran vender como la mujer libre e independiente porque no es así. Claro que sigo tus fics, son muy buenos. Puedes darle de batazos a Hiccup por ser tan insensible, sin embargo, lo entiendo; escribí su alivio por Astrid tomando en cuenta que la ama *escupe* y que es la mujer de su vida *escupe de nuevo*. Pero eso pronto va acabar. Porque la odio Saludos.

**BuhoOscuro16: **Munr es hermoso. Una obra maestra para las que están sedientas de una buena historia. Astrid cambió por Toothless, no por algo más, es una interesada y la odio por controlar todo para Hiccup se quede con ella. Joder, que parecer que no tiene vida propia la pobre. No mataré a Ruffnut… ¿o sí? Ya veremos. Nos leemos luego.

**Alemania. bohemia:** Lo siento, este no es un fic de The Big Four, sólo hice menciones cualesquiera. ¿Leíste un JackxRuffnut? ¡Pásame el link, por favor! Por cierto, escribí otro fanfic que sí es crossover. Se llama El Sello Roto y está en esta cuenta. Puedes leerlo si quieres ver a Jack en acción. Saludos.

**Amantedelacomida:** Siempre me gustó más la pareja de Hiccup x Ruffnut, que con Astrid. Nunca le tuve apego a ese personaje, de hecho, me cuesta tanto trabajo escribirla porque me pasa que quiero hacerle bashing a la bestia. Pero pasando a asuntos más bonitos, que bien que te guste mi fic, quiero expandir el fandom Ruffcup lo más que s epoda xD. No, ella no sufre por el amor de Hiccup, pronto aclararé eso. Lo que pasa es que ella se sorprende de la forma de amar de Hiccup, es decir, de cómo no es como otros hombres, pues sólo tiene ojos para Astrid. Trato de mantener a Ruffnut acorde a su personaje, pero también le meto ideas mías. Saludos.

**Perrie:** Ja, ja, ja, nada de sacrificios xD. Bueno sí (?). Claro que la seguiré. Saludos.

**Shirubatoushiro: **No es que Hiccup sea insensible, es que en un momento de tensión como ese te preocupas más por la chica que parece una candidata más "adecuada" que una a la que no. Además, está de por medio su amor por Astrid, que no puede desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Nos leemos.

**Yowane. Haku:** Gracias por el halago. La trama avanza lento, pero seguro xD. Sí, Ruffnut sólo sufrió un flechazo con Eret, pero bueno, que los demás sigan creyendo lo contrario. Total, se privan de la diversión de las parejas crack XD. Saludos.


	4. Lycoris

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece How To Train Your Dragon, le pertenece a Cressilda Cowel y a DreamWorks. No hago lucro con esto.

**Advertencias: **OoC Leve. Pareja crack. Parejas con dragones.

**Parejas: **_Ruffnut Thorston/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._ Menciones de Astrid/Hiccup. Un poco de todas las posibles parejas que pueda hacer.

**Basado en: **La saga Synchronicity es una trilogía hecha por Hitoshizuku-P, e ilustrado por Suzunosuke, la historia fue escrita por Kumagai.

**Lilith:** Acá el nuevo capítulo. Por cierto, edité un poco el segundo, me pareció lo apropiado. Sin más, sólo me queda decirles que espero sus comentarios.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Tres**

**Lycoris**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_Déjame escuchar tu canción de amor_  
_Escondida tras tu sombra_  
_Desde que te encontré tengo que saber la verdad que hay detrás de ti."_

—Yui, _Love and True_.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Ruffnut se había quedado dormida después de leer (a medias) el último pergamino. Su cuerpo quedó recostado sobre las cálidas pieles, su cabello suelto esparcido en suaves ondas rubias y su cabeza recargada sobre el papel, que se humedeció por el efecto del hilillo de saliva que escapaba de las comisuras de su boca.

Cuando la posición le resultó incomoda, se removió cambiando de postura, revelando las letras de tinta marcadas en su mejilla, muy cerca de su marca.

De nuevo, las voces volvían a hablarle, a cantar. Estaba quieta mientras Sál bailaban a su alrededor en espirales Ruffnut quiso tocarlas, acercárseles. Extendió sus brazos hacia ellas, ansiosa por unírseles. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo. Una fuerza tremenda sujetó sus brazos y la hizo retroceder bruscamente, llevándosela lejos de las Sál que ahora lloraban y gritaban. Soltando maldiciones, Ruffnut luchó por zafarse. Pateó, arañó y golpeó, sin resultado algo. ¿Qué era lo que la detenía? Giró su cabeza para observar a sus espaldas.

¿Qué, en nombre de Odín, eran esas cosas?

Cadáveres cubiertos por pedazos de carne negra y putrefacta, ropa hecha jirones y expresiones aterradoras y furiosas, se veían vestigio de hueso roídos y rancios entre su ropaje. Los cascos y las armas dieron una idea de quienes se trataban. Vikingos. No comprendía porque su apariencia era tan deplorable, tan descuidada, como si hubieran pasado años a la intemperie y sus cuerpos y almas se hubieran erosionado. Como fuera, Ruffnut peleó por salir del toque de las esqueléticas manos, pero la mantuvieron cerca, susurrando cosas que le helaron el corazón.

Sumergida en las tinieblas de la pesadilla, Ruffnut logró zafar uno de sus brazos. Un intento por alcanzar la luz, llegar de nuevo a la seguridad que brindaban las Sál.

Y lo último que vio, antes de caer en las tinieblas de los errantes, fueron ojos color verde y una amable sonrisa.

«_No temas, Ruffnut»_

Se sentó de golpe, respirando agitadamente con los ojos azules desorbitados. Tocándose el rostro como comprobando que las manos huesudas no estuvieron en contacto con su piel. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente varias veces para regresar a la normalidad. Al saberse segura en la cama, sin esas almas atormentadas rodeándola, diciéndole que destruyera a los dragones, recordándole un deber que nunca tuvo fundamento, pudo normalizarse.

—Fue un sueño —dijo a sí misma, para convencerse—. Una pesadilla más bien.

Cuando alcanzó estabilidad, Ruffnut miró a su alrededor, cayendo en cuenta que dormía en otra cama, en otra casa. Recargó su frente en su mano derecha para meditar sobre lo que pasó en esos días. Su vida cambió por completo, y tenía que adaptarse si quería aminorar los efectos. Podía hacerlo. _Tenía_ que.

Levantándose con pereza, se dirigió a la ventana para que la brisa matutina la despertara por completo. Apenas amanecía. La vista era hermosa desde ahí, podía verse todo Berk y el horizonte marino, donde rayos amarillos despuntaban al cielo. Precioso, realmente. Stoick había elegido el mejor lugar para vivir.

Con ánimos renovados, trenzó su cabello como todas las mañanas, colocándose su ropa común, terminando en pocos minutos. Salió al lobby, intrigándose de no ver a los otros dos inquilinos de la casa. Por un momento, la idea de subir a despertarlo con el Lanzamiento Especial Humano de Ruffnut (técnica que perfeccionó a costa de Tuffnut) le supo tentadora. Se detuvo nada más porque seguía molesta y no era merecedor de semejante premio.

Así que decidió desayunar sola. Entonces buscó por los estantes en la cocina, algo que bastara para llenar su estómago, que gruñía escandalosamente.

—¡No hay nada aquí! —masculló con irritación, sin encontrar nada comestible.

No comprendía cómo Hiccup, siendo tan ordenado al escribir el Manual de Dragón, era lo opuesto en los menesteres hogareños. O quizás las cosas sí tenían un orden, que sólo él conocía.

Ruffnut no quería hacer ruido que llevara a un Hiccup despierto, que seguramente insistiría de nuevo en ayudarla. Con eso en mente, pensó que lo mejor era salir por huevos de gaviota (sus favoritos) y regresar antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. En puntitas, para que el agudo oído de Toothless no la escuchara, salió por la puerta principal.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, respiró tranquila.

—Buenos —interrumpió Tuffnut Thorston de pronto, ocasionando que chillara por la impresión.

Sus ojos desorbitados se dirigieron a la figura masculina recargada al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo a medias. Cerca de él, Barf y Belch la miraban, su expresión denotaba sonrisas burlonas, divirtiéndose de su cara desencajada.

—¡Qué haces aquí, Tuff! —preguntó alarmada. Se suponía que el contacto con la Elegida estaba limitado a pocas personas, pues su voz estaba consagrada únicamente a Sigarer.

—Yo que tú, bajaba el volumen —dijo Tuffnut, ajeno a su ajetreo—. Si no quieres que nuestro Jefazo despierte y te encuentre aquí conmigo.

Ruffnut echó un vistazo hacia la casa, esperando. Se calmó cuando no hubo movimiento o sonido dentro. Entonces, centró toda su atención en Tuffnut, quien la evaluaba con la vista como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Hablé con Barf y Belch casi toda la noche —comenzó su mellizo, intrigándola—. Me contaron cosas muy interesantes, sorprendentemente relacionadas contigo y tu travesía en el mar (1).

Era increíble lo centrado y calmado que podía ser Tuffnut cuando estaban a solas. Cuando algo serio lograba entrar en su cabeza llena destrucción y aire. Si alguien, aparte de ella y Snotlout, descubría esta fase, habría problemas. Pues Tuffnut tendría que cargar más responsabilidades, que a la larga lo volverían loco. Más de lo que estaba.

Los ojos azules de Tuffnut la retuvieron en su lugar, quedando atrapada en su reflejo sin escapatoria.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo qué pasaría si eras elegida? —preguntó Tuffnut sin reproche, ocasionando que bajara la mirada, por primera vez, avergonzada. Él avanzó hacia ella, deteniéndose justo en frente—. No entendí todo, como siempre, pero algo se me quedó grabado. Morirás, Ruffnut. Morirás si cantas para Sigarer.

Oír la verdad en los labios de Tuffnut fue demasiado. Su rostro se contorsionó como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Tuffnut tuvo unas monumentales ganas de montar en Belch y que Ruffnut montara en Barf para largarse de Berk y nunca regresar. Ruffnut nunca lloraba. Era un hecho. Ni cuando se rompió el brazo al caer de aquel árbol a los 5 años, ni cuando murieron sus padres hace tres años, ni siquiera ese día cuando Hiccup…

Ahora, verla así, reducida a alguien que no era ella, le oprimió el pecho. La tristeza no pegaba para nada en su hermana. Era antinatural.

—¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para salvarte? —interrogó Tuffnut, dejando que ella se refugiara en su pecho y tomara lugar en su cuello, enredando sus delgados brazos en su torso—. Siempre quise que murieras como los Dioses mandan. Quemada o herida de gravedad en el campo de batalla, así las Valkirias tendrían que rendirte pleitesía antes de llevarte al Valhala.

Una risita salió de los labios femeninos.

—¿Desde cuándo usas palabras rebuscadas? —mencionó sin poder evitarlo.

Tuffnut torció la boca, claramente ofendido.

—No trataré de animarte de nuevo, tarada —espetó él contundente, sin embargo, no la alejó del refugio de sus brazos—. Creo que debí decirte mi primer plan. Montar en nuestro dragón, prenderle fuego a Berk y largarnos para siempre

Ella sonrió suavemente. El tipo de sonrisa que sólo Tuff conocía. Su hermano. Su otra mitad. Él único que comprendía, que se percató que la calma con la que había aceptado vivir con Hiccup era mera farsa. Se abrazó más, buscando el calor familiar, sin importarle el apestoso olor de Tuffnut, encontrándolo entrañable, e incluso, agradable.

—Te extraño —dijo Ruffnut con sinceridad.

Él suspiró, miró hacia el cielo y sostuvo con fuerza a su hermana, como si eso trasmitiera sus sentimientos mejor que las palabras. De todos modos, nunca había sido bueno con éstas. Su lengua torpe no era necesaria en esta ocasión, pero sus brazos sí. Ese _Te extraño_ sonaba más como despedida, y supo que las odiaba. Primero su padre y su madre, ahora Ruffnut.

Las Nornas definitivamente jugaban cruelmente con su destino.

Al estar abrazados, Ruffnut juró que haría todo lo posible por lograr que el ritual fuera un éxito. Haría que esa escasa probabilidad de sobrevivir fuera real. Viviría. Y después, se iría con Tuffnut y su Zippleback de Berk, para no soportar más tradiciones nefastas ni la cólera de una Diosa rencorosa y lastimada.

Cuando se separaron, se instaló un hueco en ambos. Incompletos. Ahora lo estaban. Tuffnut golpeó su brazo derecho, sonriendo lo mejor que podía. Ella lo hizo con el izquierdo.

—Me voy —dijo Tuffnut montando en el dragón de dos cabezas, sin dejar de mirarla en todo el trayecto. Entonces, metió su mano en una bolsa en el cuello de Barf, sacó otra y se la arrojó a Ruffnut, que la atrapó sin complicación—. Para comenzar bien el día —explicó, señalándola graciosamente con el dedo—. Asegúrate de no arreglarte para que Hiccup se lleve un buen susto en la mañana al verte.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, lanzándole una roca en la cabeza con gran tino. Tuffnut rió tontamente sobándose el chichón. Se despidió tomando vuelo, perdiéndose en las colinas rumbo a su casa.

Ruffnut dirigió su atención al saco, lo abrió y sonrió conmovida. Dentro había huevos de gaviota. Cuatro para ser exactos. Levantó la mirada hacia donde Tuffnut se fue.

—Gracias, Tuff —dijo, sin importarle si nunca le escucharía (2).

Cerrando el saco, se internó de nuevo a la casa Haddock, sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

* * *

¿Cuántos años pasaron desde su último encierro? ¿Dos, tres, cinco años? Siendo tan atemporal, los años eran indiferentes, meros dígitos. Sólo el cielo podía decirle el tiempo real que permaneció en su prisión de hielo, pues la libertad que gritaba su vuelo, que desentumía sus extremidades y devolvía su energía, era la medida exacta.

La alegría de ser libre discutía con el rencor provocado por quienes habían encerrado a un ejemplar tan maravilloso en una eterna prisión congelada. Quería venganza. La ansiaba. Pero sus captores fueron humanos, débiles, asustados y limitados, ya no estaban en el mundo terrenal. Por una parte, no se mancharía con la sangre de seres despreciables. Por otra, su venganza quedaba incompleta.

Un dragón nunca aceptaba términos medios. Era todo o nada. Las mitades no servían para nada.

Menos para un Skrill.

Después del encuentro con el Scauldron y esa humana (maldita humana), había partido a tierras del oeste, volando a la máxima velocidad que permitía absorber la energía de las tormentas eléctricas.

Recordando, sintiendo, sabiendo que el encierro total fueron 300 años. Casi toda la historia vikinga.

Viajó buscar remanentes de su familia, los últimos de su especie. Se topó con otros dragones que se sorprendían de ver a un Skrill surcar de nuevo el firmamento.

«_¡Hermano!»,_ llamaban los Timberjack, los Thypoomerang, los Nadder, los Gronckle. Todos.

Sin embargo, los ignoró y siguió su camino rumbo a la Isla del Relámpago. Isla antigua, territorio natural de los Skrill, donde anidaban, crecían y morían. Un regalo del mismo Odín para los hijos indomables de Sigarer.

Rugió sonoramente para anunciar su llegada, para oír la tan anhelada respuesta amiga… sólo recibió silencio. El silencio para los dragones era mortal. Significaba muerte. Soledad. Dolor. Vacío.

Eso fue lo que encontró en su isla. Ni crías. Ni viejos. Ni enemigos. Ni aliados. Nada.

El rencor se transformó en un gruñido doloroso que resonó en toda la isla, su eco viajando por el aire hasta los confines del Wilderwest (3). Aguantó toda la ola de daño desgarrador que recorrió su cuerpo, sabiendo que su hogar había desaparecido en su encierro. Con un lamento, emprendió vuelo de nuevo. Decidiendo que su casa sería el cielo, porque nadie podría privarlo de éste.

Entonces, en el aire, escuchó un rugido hiriente y familiar.

El exabrupto inicial fue superado por la conmoción asfixiante que embargó a su corazón. Dando la vuelta, retornando a su isla, rugió a la espera de una respuesta.

«_¡Madre! ¡Sigarer, mi Diosa!»_.

Entonces, se escuchó otro rugido que lo detuvo en pleno. No era cálido, no era una llamada. Se escuchaba a peligro. Ira. Venganza más grande que la propia.

No una bienvenida, una advertencia.

Pudo ver una sombra pasearse por la Isla del Relámpago, una sigilosa mancha oscura y enorme. Después, violento fuego violeta dirigiéndose a su posición, quemándole las alas,. Decidió pelear, para castigar el atrevimiento. Se detuvo justo cuando lo pensó, temblando por una orden marcada en su cabeza.

Confusión. Dolor. Quemaduras.

El fuego violeta lo cubrió de nuevo, y sin escapatoria, usó lo único que podría asegurar su supervivencia. Se dejó caer en picada al océano, las llamas evaporizándose con el agua salada. Debilidad alcanzó sus extremidades, pero en la carrera por salvar su vida, la adrenalina hizo su trabajo. Pudo volver a levantar vuelo, alejándose entre lamentos doloridos, observando las quemaduras que surcaban su dura piel y el estado lamentable de sus alas. Si no encontraba refugio pronto, no resistiría y quedaría a la deriva, sin poder volar. Un blanco fácil para los traficantes de pieles de dragón. Un Skrill era una joya preciada al mismo nivel que un Furia Nocturna.

¿Dónde podría ir? Había humanos que podrían matarle en un segundo. Tal vez podría buscar a ese Scauldron, confiaba en que no se aprovecharía de sus heridas, y si le prometía perdonar a la humana (lo que no haría, por supuesto), le ayudaría sin chistar.

Su orgullo decía que pedir asilo a un dragón mascota sería una injuria a su especie. Era incomprensible eso. Humanos y dragones juntos. Primero, el chiquillo con el Furia Nocturna, luego esa humana con el Scauldron. ¿Cuántas veces los dragones habían sido engañados por los humanos, haciéndoles creer en una falsa amistad? Sin duda, superarían sus 300 años.

El Scauldron había dicho que eran amigos, que lo había ayudado en el pasado, y que había estado ahí para liberarlo de su prisión de hielo ¿Habría sido mentira? Improbable. Ningún humano con sus falsas intenciones había llegado al punto de congelamiento para ayudar a un dragón.

Entonces, _ella_ vino como memoria, golpeando su inestable equilibrio mental.

No más, no más recuerdos. Porque _ella_ ya no tendría que importarle. La nostalgia apretó su corazón como una garra helada, privándole de estabilidad de vuelo. Sacudiendo la espinosa cabeza, retomó el control, sin olvidar el oro, el zafiro y rubí, joyas que encontró en _ella_.

Volando bajo debido a sus cansadas alas, buscó la isla donde el Scauldron estaría.

Algo hizo que se desviara. Un aroma impregnó el aire.

Sólo una nariz tan sensitiva como la suya podría captar tan sutil esencia.

Lycoris. Lycoris en la nieve (4).

Más recuerdos en los que ese olor pertenecía al oro, al zafiro y al rubí llegaron flashes. Sin ser consciente siquiera, dio vuelta para seguir el rastro, intensificándose a medida que se acercaba a una Isla de grandes montañas cubiertas de nieve.

Y entonces, se encontraron.

* * *

¿Qué era eso? Un sueño. Hiccup no entendía por qué, pero lo sabía. Estaba soñando. Soñando con voces ¡Voces que cantaban! ¿Quiénes cantaban? Más importante, ¿Por qué le llamaban? Oía su nombre entre el barullo de ecos perdidos en una sinfonía de cientos de años. Sál que buscaban llegar hasta él. Hiccup flotaba entre el mar de luces brillantes, de soles cálidos y de brazos amables que le sostenían y le alejaban de las sombras, de esas figuras cadavéricas que huían de la luz. Olía a flores, olía a recuerdos, olía a tristeza, a dolor, desesperanza, sufrimiento.

Una voz se alzó entre todas. El olor se hizo embriagante y único.

Entre recuerdos, entre risas, entre fuego y hielo, Hiccup tembló cuando la luz lo tocó, sacando su propia Sál de su pecho. Jadeó al mero roce. Íntimo. Muy íntimo. Aun con la neblina que cubrió sus ojos, pudo ver una silueta borrosa, una mancha familiar y largo cabello.

«_Hiccup»._

Ojos azules lo sumergieron en trance. Entonces, parpadeando confusamente, despertó (5).

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, masajeando su frente, recordando el sueño. Nunca antes había sucedido algo así. Nunca sus sueños le habían llevado a un estado en que su Sál saliera en estado onírico, menos que alguien le llamara entre cantos. Quizás la leyenda de Sigarer lo afectaba más de lo que creía.

—Genial —masculló, tallándose los ojos para borrar todo rastro de cansancio.

El ronroneó de Toothless cerca de su rostro, le hizo saber que no fue ajeno al sueño que acometió. Probablemente había hablado dormido, como cuando lo acechaban las pesadillas relacionadas con Stoick. Acarició la trompa de Toothless para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

—No fue una pesadilla, amigo, sólo un sueño muy extraño.

«_¿Cuál es la diferencia, si con ambos gritas con desesperación?»_

Hiccup sonrió, sentándose, dejando que el dragón recargara la cabeza en su regazo. Ahí, acarició sus costados, provocando ronroneos placenteros.

—Estoy bien —aseguró—. De verdad, es que nunca pensé que escucharía voces y vería Sál en mis sueños.

Toothless le miró con atención, interesado en saber si Hiccup había tenido el mismo sueño que él. En su sueño, oía canciones que no entendía, además del rugido agonizante de dragones.

—Desayunemos, Toothless —informó Hiccup, dejando de acariciarlo. Parándose para colocarse la armadura de cuero especial y los guantes de piel.

Al terminar, bajó por las escaleras pensando que debería despertar a Ruffnut para que desayunaran juntos. De esa manera intentaría convencerla de nuevo para ayudarla. Confiaba en ella y en sus capacidades, pero persistía ese extraño sentimiento por apoyarla en lo que fuera. Si tenía que definirlo de alguna manera, sería afán por auxiliar a quien lo necesitara. A pesar de que Ruffnut fue clara diciendo que no lo necesitaba.

En la sala, no se sorprendió de no verla. Sabía que los Thorston no eran madrugadores precisamente. Sin embargo, había una agenda que cumplir, y sería mejor si Ruffnut comenzaba el día con él y Toothless. Tocó el marco de su habitación como cortesía, no quería tomarla cambiándose de ropa o algo peor. Esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó, así que armándose de valor, entró. La habitación estaba vacía. No había rastro ni de la chica, ni de los pergaminos.

Temiendo lo peor, Hiccup se apresuró a salir seguido de un confundido Toothless, que quería comer ya. Al abrir la puerta, Hiccup vio a su madre afuera hablando con Cloudjumper. En cuanto se percató de su presencia, Valka le sonrió deseándole buenos días.

—Ruffnut no está —informó Hiccup, preocupado.

—Despreocúpate, muchacho —pronunció Valka, tranquila—. Me encontré con ella en la mañana. Dijo que había leído los pergaminos y que necesitaba ciertos ingredientes para comenzar con el ritual. Así que se los di de tu despensa, porque ella no encontraba nada en ese _desorden_ —rió ligeramente.

—¿Dónde está? —insistió.

—En las colinas del sur, la llevé yo misma —informó—. Deja de fruncir el entrecejo de esa forma, Hiccup. La dejé al cuidado de los dragones del área, y Snotlout comenzó su ronda matutina antes. Ella estará a salvo.

Eso no consiguió que Hiccup se calmara, sopesando en la posibilidad de ir a checarla el mismo. Antes de abrir la boca, fue abordado por los aldeanos que solicitaban su presencia en diferentes problemas matutinos. Ahogando cualquier exclamación, Hiccup atendió las peticiones que llegaban una tras otra, sin darle tregua y llenando sus pensamientos sobre lo que tenía que hacer para arreglar los conflictos, que se olvidó momentáneamente de Ruffnut. No fue a propósito, sus deberes no se limitaban a resolver simples tareas conflictivas.

Tenía que encargarse de inventariar el material necesario para la reconstrucción total de Berk; asegurarse que Fishlegs no tuviera problemas encargándose de la Academia de Dragones, así como del registro de cada nuevo dragón que arribara a Berk y verificar el estado de los establos para reparar cualquier imperfección al instante; que Tuffnut recorriera las Islas descubiertas junto con Gustav (quien se había graduado hace dos años como jinete de Fanghook) para obtener mapas exactos de cada rincón dispuesto a ser explorado. Por último, Astrid y Snotlout se encargarían de checar la armería actual, registrando las hachas, los mazos, las espadas, los escudos, las lanzas, las guadañas, todo, para que Gobber comenzara a trabajar en lo que faltara. Además de muchas otras cosas por tratar.

Hiccup agradeció que una de las primera lecciones que Stoick le enseñara, fuese delegar tareas a sus subalternos. También agradecía que sus amigos fueran confiables como para permitirse hacerlo. Se sentía bien, le daba cierta perspectiva de control y libertad al mismo tiempo.

—Nos vemos luego, mamá —se despidió de Valka, montando sobre Toothless para ir a las granjas del este a resolver un conflicto entre dos granjeros.

Valka simplemente agitó la mano, observándolo alejarse.

—Se le olvido desayunar, justo como le sucedía a Stoick —sonrió con gracia. Dio una indicación a Cloudjumper para que aguardara momentáneamente a que entrara y saliera de la casa Haddock—. Qué bien que Ruffnut haya preparado almuerzo para dos.

* * *

Antes de que Valka la auxiliara, Ruffnut había comido dos huevos de gaviota, guardando los sobrantes para el día siguiente. Entonces, había dispuesto su tiempo para conseguir los materiales necesarios para dar el siguiente paso.

Estaba molesta por la escasa información que contenían los pergaminos. Dos hablaban sobre la leyenda resumida de los Sigarer y del ritual de selección; el tercero hacia énfasis en el modo de vivir de las chicas elegidas (cosas estúpidas como no usar cascos, ni armas, ni nada relacionado con la guerra para no manchar las Sál de los antepasados con impurezas). El cuarto contenía un cántico, aunque no sabía qué quería decir en realidad. En la desgastada hoja había un pequeño verso de palabras sin sentido.

_«El viento sopla. La lluvia cae, se vuelve salada. No arrojes flores en camino bendito. No te pierdas en las voces. Vuela»._

Si Ruffnut no entendió nada, no fue sólo por el abstracto mensaje. Por babear sobre el pergamino, borró algunas palabras. De todos modos, su comprensión lectora seguiría siendo una mierda. Por ese lado, se estancaba, y la idea de aceptar ayuda de Hiccup se le antojaba tentadora.

—Maldito Hiccup y su inmensa cabezota —masculló entre dientes, apretando con fuerza los pergaminos.

—Parece que la voz elegida tiene problemas matutinos —la voz de Valka, fuerte y clara, la sacó de su frustración, y casi salta en su lugar. Valka sonrió maternalmente, intentando que la chica se relajara—. Buenos días.

Cierto, la mujer se aparecía por las mañanas en la casa de su hijo, ya fuese para despertarlo o simplemente para hablar sobre temas triviales, nada que tocara responsabilidades como jefe tribal o tensiones innecesarias.

—Buenos días, Valka —respondió Ruffnut, insegura de si su tono había sonado adecuado para mostrar el respeto profundo que sentía por ella.

Valka se paseó libremente por la casa, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Tan natural, que Ruffnut se embobó al mirarla.

—¿Qué necesitas? —la pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja. Ruffnut pensó que se refería al hecho de quedarse viéndola fijamente, luego comprendió cuando Valka se dirigió a los estantes.

—Esencias de violeta y de lavanda —contestó con voz baja, mordiéndose la lengua por lucir tan cohibida.

—¿Algo más? —volvió a preguntar, entregándole dos frascos con las fragancias.

Ruffnut hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse enfocada en los ojos azules de Valka. Esa mujer era espeluznantemente fabulosa.

—Crisantemos —informó, ahora sí, sin poder ocultar lo desagradable de la tarea.

—Eso tendrá que esperar un momento —dijo Valka, sacando una mochila y comenzando a meter pescado y jarras con vino y agua.

—No sabía que saldría —pronunció la chica, mientras Valka metía un enorme trozo de salmón.

Valka negó con suavidad.

—No es para mí, es para Hiccup —informó, acabando de empacar todo—. Últimamente, no ha desayunado. No es bueno para su salud. Tiene que comer, aunque le avergüence que le lleve el almuerzo. Después, te llevaré a donde crecen crisantemos, para que puedas continuar.

Ruffnut evitó reírse de ello. La verdad era que, algunas veces, los gemelos hacían burlas a Hiccup por ese hecho. Entonces, se percató del ofrecimiento de Valka, y la duda nació en ella.

—Se supone que debo hacerlo sola —planteó como un hecho.

—Si eres amiga de mi hijo, ya deberías saber que ninguno de los dos, sigue con las expectativas —la desenvoltura con lo que lo comentó, ocasionó una sonrisa satisfecha en Ruffnut.

Después de eso, la charla de volvió amistosa, casi familiar. Por un segundo, Ruffnut se preguntó qué habría hecho su madre si aún estuviera viva. Podía estar segura de una cosa, volvería el orgullo que no había sentido desde que ella había perdido el lugar como campeón hace cinco años. Todavía recordaba con mortificación la expresión decepcionada en el envejecido rostro… mejor no pensar en ello de nuevo.

Hablar con Valka era más fácil de lo que había pensado. Sabía sobre tantas cosas, que era fácil aprender de ella, sin que se quejara. También Valka disfrutaba de la conversación. Al parecer, no era inmune a las bromas, y ahora estaba riéndose al contarle sobre el yak y el cordero. Lo asombroso era que habían hablado alrededor de una hora, y ambas habían compartido mucho.

—Eres hilarante —comentó la mujer con la mejor de las intenciones—-. Definitivamente, eres hija de Frey. Tienes el mismo sentido del humor.

Ruffnut se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y metiendo los huevos de gaviota en el lonche que Valka entregaría a Hiccup. Eran una buena fuente de energía.

—Pienso que Hiccup se verá beneficiado de tenerte aquí —dijo de pronto—. No hay nada mejor que empezar el día riendo.

—Creo que prefiere chistes más… _adecuados_ —pronunció Ruffnut, entregándole a Valka la mochila con víveres—. Nunca ha mostrado un particular interés en conversar conmigo.

—Siendo así, es una buena oportunidad que aproveche que estás aquí —la sonrisa de Valka no mostraba segundas intenciones.

Ruffnut se sintió culpable al ocultar algunos hechos que podrían aclarar algunas cosas. Una mano delgada se posó en su hombro izquierdo. Con reticencia, sabiendo lo que encontraría, Ruffnut giró la cabeza.

—Nunca es tarde para comenzar de nuevo —aconsejó (6).

Esta vez, no pudo soportar mirarla. Decidió que lo mejor era preparar sus propias cosas, pero no quería dejar a Valka con la palabra en la boca.

—Hay cosas que no pueden iniciarse, Valka —pronunció cerca de la entrada de su habitación—. Porque ni siquiera fueron una opción.

Después de eso, la mujer guardó silencio permitiendo que Ruffnut se ocultara en las paredes de recamara. Había notado tantas cosas desde que había vuelto, que simplemente no pudo dejar pasar esa oportunidad para saber más. De momento, la dejaría pasar. Su experiencia le indicaba seguir el camino lento, pero directo, y sabía que pronto se obtendría una respuesta.

Porque se había dado cuenta lo que ocultaban los ojos de Ruffnut Thorston.

Cloudjumper había compartido una pista esencial, que no sólo despertó muchas preguntas, sino también explicó la naturaleza de las Sal de las voces elegidas.

Cuando ambas estuvieron listas, Valka llevó a Ruffnut a una isla cercana llena de flores. El viaje fue algo nuevo para la joven jinete acostumbrada a la cómoda silla de Barf, pero supo afianzarse bien de la piel escamosa, y pudo disfrutarlo lo máximo. Al llegar, rápidamente se hizo de crisantemos sin mucho ánimo. Las flores y actividades _femeninas_ no pegaban mucho con ella. Valka fue la que cortó los crisantemos cuando Ruffnut los estaba arrancando sin cuidado.

—Esto no es lo mío —suspiró por segunda vez, sentándose entre petunias y hortensias. Aunque ciertamente le sorprendía encontrar flores en esa época del año. Tomó una entre sus dedos, sin el menor atisbo de interés—. Qué estupidez.

Sintió presión en su cabeza. Miró hacia arriba encontrándose con los irises amarillentos de Cloudjumper, capturándola de inmediato. El Stormcutter había puesto una corona hecha de lirios, adornada con algunas anemonas silvestres violetas.

—Pureza y hastío —explicó Valka ante su mirada interrogante—. Los dragones poseen una conexión especial con la naturaleza. Sus rituales se basan en eso. Hay muchas formas en que un dragón muestra agrado, agradecimiento, respeto. Cloudjumper es la de vieja escuela, si tengo que decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿Él hizo esta corona? —estaba impresionada.

Valka asintió.

—Los dragones poseen más habilidades de las que creemos —pronunció—. ¿Estás lista para volver?

—Eh, sí.

Volvieron a Berk, donde Ruffnut le pidió que la llevara a cierta parte de la isla porque era el lugar indicado para iniciar (aunque realmente no sabía dónde era). Disfrutando el último vuelo, Ruffnut bajó en el claro entre las colinas sureñas.

—Gracias, Valka —tuvo que decirlo, aunque no fuera su fuerte.

—De nada —respondió la mujer. Cloudjumper también emitió un ronroneó que interpretó como un saludo amistoso—. Piensa en lo que te dije, Ruffnut. Siempre hay segundas oportunidades, porque las personas las creamos.

Realmente, Ruffnut habría querido dedicar algo de su tiempo para pensar sobre eso. Lo bueno era que tenía otras cosas por hacer. Saber qué diantres significaba el verso, era una de esas cosas. Llevaba dos horas tratando de descifrar el maldito mensaje, sin encontrar sentido alguno. Las sienes le palpitaban. Su boca estaba seca aunque tomara agua. Estaba segura que había ganado un par de tics cada vez que volvía a leer.

—De todas las cosas que la voz elegida podría hacer, eligen una en la que no me destaco particularmente —se lamentó por quinta ocasión, dejándose caer por su espalda, con el cuerpo desparramado en el pasto cubierto de nieve. Sentía frío. Eso era mejor que sentir tensión por pensar tanto.

Le daba vueltas a las frases una y otra vez. De nuevo, sin sentido alguno. Frustrante, de verdad. Ruffnut suspiró profundamente, cerrando los parpados en resignación. Permaneció quieta, oyendo el sonido del mar a la distancia, olas impactando contra las rocas. Entonces, movida por un sentimiento extraño, entonó en volumen bajo una canción que su madre había cantado a su padre el día de su boda. Su tonada contralto no concordaba con la letra tan romántica y cálida, no se detuvo por eso, pero pensó en si su voz, así como era, lograría apaciguar a Sigarer.

—_Y los sueños nos juntan, todo se libera _—cantaba, casi un susurro, adecuando la canción al silbido del viento.

Fue cuando pensó en las palabras de Valka, en la voz de su sueño, esos ojos verdes. Su voz adquirió un tonó más rítmica, suave, enriquecido.

—_En lo alto, nos elevamos, amor mío, porque somos como brisas zigzagueantes._

Y entonces, una idea cruzó por su cabeza como un relámpago, sentándose de golpe por la revelación.

—Brisas —musitó, tomando de nuevo el papel, como si hubiera encontrado algo que antes no hubiera visto—. Brisas. Brisas… ¡Brisas!

Saltó de regocijo por la respuesta obtenida. Se felicitó a sí misma por ser tan brillante, anotando mentalmente un logro más sobre su hermano, el cual que presumiría si tenía tiempo (y si sobrevivía, eso sí). Recogió los pergaminos metiéndolos en su mochila. Ahora sabía dónde ir, no era mucho y seguía sin tener idea qué más hacer, pero para ella, cuyo uso de materia gris se limitaba a contadas ocasiones, era todo un logro.

—¡Hasta que los Dioses me sonríen, joder! —exclamó alegremente, sus trenzas moviéndose a cada salto.

Sin embargo, probablemente las deidades nórdicas creyeron que su alegría era prueba de egocentrismo, o tal vez no habían decidido darle su apoyo aún. Porque escuchó detrás de ella el sonido de alas batiéndose, algo aterrizando y una respiración gruesa y pesada.

Volteó en cámara lentamente, su cara sin residuo alguno de festejo. Y aprendió que no volvería a celebrar en su puta vida de nuevo, sin asegurarse antes.

—No puede ser —dijo incrédula, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

Enfrente, irises color azul pálida la confrontaban, dientes afilados se veían en la quijada de escamas moradas. Abismo y perdición podían leerse en sus gestos, un claro signo de que no debía moverse.

El Skrill la observaba a unos metros de distancia, intimidante y cauteloso como recordaba.

* * *

—¡Buenos, Hiccup! —lo saludó Eret. Hiccup le devolvió la cortesía—. Oí que me buscabas.

Haddock asintió.

—Te encargarás de escoltar a los barcos pescadores a los mares del Este —informó.

—¿Y si nos encontramos con el enemigo? —preguntó Eret serio.

—Ataquen si son atacados —respondió con brevedad—. Debemos ser cautelosos. Siriana y Drucker me advirtieron de los trucos que los demás jefes usan cuando hay guerra. Ser precavidos es fundamental para asegurar nuestra victoria.

—Escoltar no es mi estilo, pero no me quejo —pronunció Eret, metiendo sus pulgares en su cinturón—. Skullcrusher disfrutará una mañana de vuelo tranquilo después de pasarse todo el día de ayer buscando a Ruff.

Eret acarició el costado del dragón escarabajo, que ronroneó con aprobación. Hiccup se percató del modo gentil de él al referirse a Ruffnut. Desde que formaba parte de la tribu, Eret hacía lo posible para escapar del acoso constante al que era sometido, y seguido se le veía haciendo muecas de desagrado ante los impropios piropos hacia su persona. Al parecer, en algún momento del día anterior, Ruffnut y Eret habían llegado a un punto medio.

—Oye, Hiccup —le llamó Eret subiendo a la vez en Skullcrusher—. No es menester mío meterme en los asuntos de los demás, pero me gustaría saber cuándo podré visitarla.

Eso hizo que parpadeara, tanto como por la petición, como por quien lo pedía en sí.

—Tendría que consultarlo con Gothi, Eret —convino decir—. Sus instrucciones fueron explicitas. Ruffnut no puede tener mucho contacto con los demás, tiene que ver con la conexión de las Sál, para mantener la pureza, o algo así.

—Pues con más razón —pronunció Eret con convicción. No se daría por vencido con facilidad, menos cuando su amiga lo necesitaba—. Se morirá de aburrimiento con la rutina. Sabes bien que Ruffnut más aburrimiento es la fórmula para el desastre.

Hiccup le dio la razón. Recordaba cuando ella y Tuffnut comenzaron una competencia para ver quien de todos en Berk resistía comiendo hielo hasta que el cerebro de les congelara. El resultado fue todo el pueblo con una jaqueca terrible que les duró por días.

—Lo pensaré —dijo, era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle.

Eret tuvo que aceptarlo, de momento. Entonces, partió junto con los barcos pescadores, dejando a Hiccup en los muelles, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Toothless tuvo que tocarlo con su hocico para que volviera. Hiccup suspiró cansado.

—Continuemos, amigo, aún hay cosas por hacer —acarició el lomo de Toothless antes de montarlo, para ir rumbo a la fragua.

Su trabajo como jefe no le impedía pasar algunas horas forjando hasta cansarse, moldeando el duro metal llegando al punto límite de su resistencia. Llevaba haciéndolo desde algunos meses, encontrando alivio al golpear el hierro hirviente. Un sedante físico para la tensión. Tenía la necesidad de estar haciendo algo siempre, hasta caer de cansancio en su cama al final del día.

—¡Llegas temprano, muchacho! —saludó Gobber terminando de afilar un hacha, evaluando el peso y la libertad de maniobra. Luego la entregó a la vikinga que la esperaba, que asintió satisfecha para retirarse, dando los buenos días a su jefe al salir—. Supongo que ya terminaste con todos los pendientes y vienes a trabajar, ¿cierto?

La respuesta obtenida fue un simple gruñido acompañado con un asentimiento pequeño. Hiccup se enfocaba en su área privada de trabajo, terminando pedidos especialmente difíciles

Toothless descansó en una de las orillas de la fragua, acostándose sobre sus patas delanteras y mirando a su jinete ir y venir de un lado al otro. Estaba preocupado por él. Había notado algunos cambios en Hiccup, y al principio, quiso atribuirlo a la presión de ser el Alfa humano (sabía que era algo que no escogió por voluntad propia).

A pesar de unas tantas fallas, Hiccup se las arreglaba bien para que las cosas funcionaran bajo su mando. Por ese lado, Toothless no encontraba problemas. Pero por otro… sabía que la muerte de Stoick lo estaba afectando sin que se diera cuenta. Porque a él mismo lo afectaba.

La imagen del cuerpo tendido de Stoick en el piso congelado, con Hiccup gritando que despertase y con Valka tratando de encontrar el compás de un corazón que no volvería a latir, lo perseguiría por la eternidad.

Si Hiccup tenía malos sueños, Toothless también. Pesadillas. Horribles e interminables pesadillas llenas de cadenas que lo ataban y de manos que perdían calor. Pesadillas que los devolvían al encierro en la Colmena hace cinco años. Entonces, Hiccup, pequeño y asustado como él, había iluminado todo, y le había dado, sin pedírselo, lo que tanto necesitaba. Que le agradecía desde lo profundo de su Sál y llegó a la decisión que haría lo posible para hacer que Hiccup fuera feliz.

Aunque ahora, no era el momento adecuado.

Toothless se expresaba sin complicaciones. La línea de sus pensamientos no seguía las normas humanas, su moral no lo afectaba. Pero sabía que no era así para los humanos.

El equilibrio que Hiccup había alcanzado por su cuenta era muy frágil. Un cambio repentino podría causar más daños que mejoras. Así que aguardaría el instante adecuado para abordarlo, para hablar y aclararlo todo. No esperaría mucho, presentía que sería pronto. Debía de estar preparado para eso.

A la distancia, Gobber observaba alternadamente a Hiccup y a Toothless. La comprensión construida de la experiencia, le hizo acreedor a un veredicto contundente. Hiccup sufría en silencio. Toothless ya lo notaba, como él lo había hecho. Y notó, como sólo los viejos pueden notar, que el dragón esperaba. Y Gobber, pese a haber sido siempre el consejero de Hiccup, dejó la responsabilidad al Furia Nocturna. No por pereza, sino por preocupación. Porque nada de lo que él dijera serviría. No en Hiccup. No referente a la muerte de Stoick El Vasto.

Sabía que cualquier cosa que afectara a Hiccup, sólo Toothless podría remediarla. Y cuando sucediera eso, entonces él y Valka (porque ella también se dio cuenta del cambio) podrían hacer algo. Lo mejor era seguir con normalidad, ayudando a Hiccup a mantener el equilibrio (7).

* * *

Ni un sonido podía escucharse, ni rugidos, ni palabras.

Ruffnut estaba atrapada en un trance momentáneo, presa de la profundidad en los ojos del Skrill.

Extraño. Inusual. No recordaba haber pensado que los ojos del dragón fueran tan hondos, tan atrapantes. Fue cuando se percató del estado achicharrado de las escamas del lomo y los costados, las alas sangrantes y la cola lastimada.

Ruffnut había desarrollado instinto especial de cuidado para dragones heridos. Había estudiado lo _necesario_ para saber sobre medicina dragoniana. Aprendió de Gothi y Heather (una alquimista reconocida) principalmente, Gobber fue la segunda fuente de información, y en la actualidad, ella atendía la Clínica de Cuidados Especiales para Dragones de Berk (por lo cual, Tuffnut se burló por todo un año, y lo seguía haciendo). No era la chica más brillante en cuanto a temas filosóficos, pero en el área de medicina dragoniana, era la mejor (8).

Sin pensarlo mucho, se quitó el cinturón de tela roja, sacando de su mochila ungüento especial a base de hierbas y saliva de Toothless que siempre cargaba, embarrando en la prenda la cantidad necesaria para tratar quemaduras. Su acercó al Skrill, que retrocedió por instinto, gruñéndole en advertencia.

_«¡Aléjate!»_, ordenó concisamente, que hasta Ruffnut, con un pésimo manejo del dragonés, comprendió.

Podía irse y dejar al Skrill herido, su ayuda no sería aceptada por los conflictos del pasado. Pero no quería hacerlo. Titubeó en la posibilidad de ir con Hiccup por ayuda, pero se detuvo. Si a ella no la tenía en alta estima, menos a él y a Toothless. Sería contraproducente, así que si debía hacer algo, tenía que hacerlo ya. Las ampollas comenzaban a ponerse de color negro. Mala señal. El ungüento cicatrizaría todo en minutos, si se aplicaba en determinado tiempo.

—No te haré daño —prometió, avanzando de nuevo. El dragón gruñó en respuesta deteniéndola. Ruffnut frunció el gesto, molesta por el orgullo de la criatura—. Lo prometo. Quiero ayudarte.

El Skrill gruño más, erizando su cuerpo. Olió el contenido en la cinta roja, detectando la esencia del Furia Nocturna (otro maldito cabrón). Su decisión fue unánime. Aunque muriera no permitiría que le pusieran las babas del oscuro dragón encima. Volaría en ese momento para evitarlo.

Ruffnut, previendo sucedería, se abalanzó sobre el lomo del Skrill antes de que las alas lastimadas se abrieran y se alzara en los cielos. Consciente de la carga que llevaba, luchó por zafarse de la humana, temiendo que el olor de Lycoris que desprendía le hiciera perder la cabeza.

Ruffnut se sujetaba de donde podía, con intención de hacerlo desistir sin lastimarlo; era cuestión de soportarlo unos minutos más. El Skrill era el dragón con fama de indomable, no podía entrenarse, ahora comprendía por qué. Incluso en su estado lastimado y agotado, peleaba como si estuviera en buenas condiciones. Aun así, sabía que estaba mal, la poca altura en la que se elevó se lo confirmaba, además de a poco descendían al suelo.

«¡_Sólo unos segundos más…!»_, pensó Ruffnut, apretando más el agarre.

Pronto, el aleteo cesó. El Skrill, más cansado todavía, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la nieve. Ruffnut se bajó de su lomo con cuidado, verificando que su corazón latiera y viendo las horribles heridas. Antes de comenzar, aplicó nieve sobre éstas para limpiarlas. Luego, tomando todo el ungüento que llevaba en la mochila, procedió a aplicarlo con rapidez, cuidando ser suave al mismo tiempo. Notó que el Skrill estaba inconsciente. Renovó sus esfuerzos, limpiándolo y curándolo en tiempo record.

Al terminar la labor, se quedó hincada a su lado. Observó atenta el suave respirar de la criatura, quitándose el miedo que le había guardado desde que fue liberado. Sonriendo con suficiencia ante maravilloso efecto del ungüento. Las heridas se cerraron y las escamas se restauraban por completo.

—¿Cómo terminó así? —se preguntó. De todos los dragones, el Skrill rara vez era lastimado, aunque no es como si se supiera mucho sobre ellos—. ¿Por qué vino aquí?

En lo que Ruffnut se partía la cabeza, de nuevo, con explicaciones, el dragón purpura abría los parpados con lentitud. En la neblina engañosa de su despertar, observó a Ruffnut de reojo, confundiéndola. La imagen fue sustituida por una similar, con rubio cabello suelto y una gran sonrisa.

«_Ya regresé»._

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Ruffnut, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad. Para el Skrill no pasó desapercibido que ya no le hablaba con miedo, que sus gestos eran más seguros y la distancia corta.

Eso hizo que reaccionará de inmediato, alejándose revoleando sus alas lejos de aquella visión. Jadeando con pesadez, intentando recuperar la compostura. Consternada, Ruffnut le miró sin saber que pasaba. El Skrill se encogió, protegiéndose y ocultando su cabeza. Después de la sorpresa inicial, notó el alivio. Vio que sus escamas estaban como nuevas, sus heridas cicatrizadas por completo y (eso le jodía) el olor de saliva de Furia Nocturna por todo su cuerpo.

Sorpresa se instaló en las facciones dragonianas. Su mente procesando lentamente lo que acababa de suceder. Captando que una humana acababa de salvarla. Uno. Dos. Tres. Diez minutos pasaron sin moverse. Ruffnut esperaba una acción por parte del Skrill. El Skrill ensimismado por su sutil descubrimiento. Esto permitió que la vikinga tuviera la oportunidad de analizar a la impresionante criatura frente a ella.

Era magnífico. Desde el hermoso brillo purpura oscuro de sus escamas, hasta su figura atlética. Recorrió con curiosidad la anatomía desde la cabeza hasta la cola. Su análisis le hizo detenerse en un punto donde detectó una particularidad que provocó que boqueara y señalara al Skrill con su dedo.

—¿Eres una chica? —farfulló incomprensible, casi tartamudeando. Había creído que se trataba de un macho.

La Skrill hizo una expresión grotesca, gruñendo con indignación. Si usaba mucho su imaginación, Ruffnut podía asegurar que se trataba de una chica sonrojándose y echando blasfemias por saberse descubierta.

«_¡Además de encerrarme en el hielo, esta humana pensó que era un macho!»,_ vociferaba indignada.

Sus gestos y maldiciones sorprendieron mucho a Ruffnut. Se quedó callada, siguiendo el hilo de los gruñidos funestos, para luego sentir un cosquilleo en su garganta. Pronto, se tornó insoportable y dejó escapar el atisbo de una risita ahogada, que rápidamente se convirtió en una limpia carcajada cuya tonada resonó en el eco de los altos montes con delicadeza.

La Skrill volteó a ver a la insolente humana que se retorcía en la nieve, sosteniéndose los costados, como si no le importara congelarse o que sus trenzas se llenaran de tierra. Más indignada de lo que pudiera expresarse, la dragona avanzó hacia ella con clara intención de cerrarle la boca para siempre.

Entonces, en medio de la risa, Ruffnut logró cruzar miradas de nuevo. Azul cielo impactó contra gris opaco.

El choque entre mundos fue un colapso total.

«_Oye, seamos amigas». _Un recuerdo, una voz familiar que se había perdido hace 300 años.

Sentándose, Ruffnut quedó a la altura de la cabeza de la Skrill. En un acto reflejo, levantó su mano, mientras volteaba su rostro hacia abajo. Escuchó un resoplido de extrañeza de parte de la dragona.

Esperó

El frío que sintió en la delgada carne de su palma fue cubierto por la calidez escamosa del hocico romboide. La presión delicada hizo que levantara el rostro de inmediato, y observara conmovida el toque más suave que haya sentido en su vida. Sin meditarlo, llevó sus manos a los costados del hocico, acariciando la textura delicada y, en un movimiento inconsciente, juntando frente con la Skrill.

—Seamos amigas —dijo Ruffnut, sonriendo grandemente. Como respuesta, recibió de nuevo un resoplido, esta vez sabiondo por parte de la Skrill. Otra carcajada escapó de los delgados labios ante el carácter orgulloso de la criatura—. Me llamo Ruffnut. ¿Tienes un nombre? —un meneó negativo fue su respuesta. Ruffnut torció los labios, pensando—. ¿Quieres que te dé uno?

Los ojos grises de la dragonas e abrieron de golpe, inquieta ante la idea de poseer algo que no necesitaba. Además, nunca tuvo un nombre propio. No lo requería. Era una Skrill. Eso bastaba. Ni siquiera _ella _había sugerido nombrarla.

El olor de Lycoris le llegó con más fuerza, aturdiéndola con recuerdos. Sin saberlo, asintió gentilmente provocando una sonrisa en Ruffnut. Manos suaves acariciaron la mejilla dragoniana.

—_Thunderwitch_ —pronunció, soltando una risita que lleno a la Skrill de recuerdos (9).

Cuando notó que _Ruffnut_ esperaba unarespuesta de su parte, un asentimiento suyo bastó. Entonces, la humana, satisfecha, se levantó y comenzó a recoger las cosas del suelo que se habían esparcido. La Skrill la ayudó en el proceso. Primero, los frascos vacíos del ungüento, la carne de cordero envuelta en hojas, deteniéndose justo al detectar las hojas de papel.

Había visto esos pergaminos hace 300 años, en las manos de _ella_. Su último encuentro, ya que el dolor por perderla no le permitió seguir a su lado para verla morir y volvió cuando supo que estaba muerta.

La furia que nació en _Thunderwitch_ provocó un encolerizado gruñido, que llamó la atención de Ruffnut.

—¿No te gusta el papel? —preguntó, sin meditar. No obtuvo respuesta—. Oh, quieres saber qué son.

Ruffnut los levantó del suelo, mientras los mostraba.

—Son…

«_Una sentencia de muerte»_, dictó Thunderwitch seriamente.

Ruffnut quedó en silencio. Podía jurar que había comprendido el mensaje. Se exaltó cuando Thunderwitch recargó el mentón en su hombro. Un gesto muy íntimo, pero que indescriptiblemente, era _adecuado_. Al parecer, le estaba dando ánimos porque se dio cuenta de su destino.

«_No permitiré que mueras»_, si se había proclamado una sentencia de muerte, entonces ella haría una de vida, de esperanza. ¡No volvería a perderla!, «_Te protegeré»._

Ruffnut completó el abrazo. Al contacto de sus pieles, se formó un vínculo, como si hubiese estado destinado. Su encuentro hace cinco años, había sido el preludio hacia esto. Lo comprendían ahora. Ahí, abrazadas, con los mundos colisionando, se habían encontrado dos Sál amigas. Similares. Únicas a la vez.

Ruffnut terminó de meter todo a la mochila, acomodándola en su hombro. Se giró hacia Thunderwitch, informándole que debían partir a cierto sitio en la isla.

El momento decisivo había llegado. La expectativa era monumental. Ruffnut nunca había montado sola, por lo menos no a un dragón particular; Scauldy se prestaba en ocasiones, pero siempre fue la jinete de Barf. Thunderwitch nunca había llevado a ninguna persona, se preguntó que se sentiría. ¿Sería doloroso? ¿Incómodo, irritante? Lo sabría pronto.

Al subir en el lomo, Ruffnut aguantó la respiración, sus piernas cayendo a cada costado y su retaguardia amoldándose a la curvatura montañosa del lomo. Cuidó que las espinas no se le encajaran, ni tampoco lastimar a la dragona.

—Bien, Thunderwitch, muéstrame que tan veloz eres —pronunció Ruffnut, el reto leyéndose perfectamente en su voz. Algo similar a una sonrisa apareció en el estirado hocico de la Skrill.

Las grandes alas se estiraron hasta completar su envergadura de nueve metros. Inclinó su cuerpo para tomar impulso, y en un aleteó, estaban en el cielo.

¡Cuánto había extrañado eso! Nada podía compararse con sentir la brisa fresca acariciar la faz de su rostro, el cosquilleo relajante que su estómago sufría cada voltereta, producía carcajadas y liberación. Un día sin el cielo, era suficiente para tal añoranza. Escuchó el ronroneo satisfecho de Thunderwitch, que festejaba junto con ella. La humana no evitó el impulso de alzar los brazos, respirando hasta llenar por completo sus pulmones de aire. Era como si hubiesen estado destinadas a surcar el cielo juntas.

—¡Increíble! —gritó Ruffnut con excitación.

Thunderwitch gorgoteó con entusiasmo. Su hogar en el cielo, estaba completo con Ruffnut en su espalda.

Ruffnut pidió que descendiera hacia la parte norte de la isla, en una de las colinas donde el viento golpeaba con más fuerza, hubiera tormenta o no. Ése era el punto de partida, quiso suponer.

Al tocar tierra, acarició la cabeza de Thunderwitch y le obsequió la carne de cordero para que comiera, mientras ella comenzaba con los preparativos. Sacó las fragancias, junto con la bolsa llena de crisantemos maltratados, sosteniéndolos con su mano izquierda.

—Veamos —comenzó revisando el pergamino en su mano derecha—, de acuerdo con esta cosa, debo bailar mientras esparzo las flores con las fragancias… ¡Espera! ¿O son primero las fragancias y después las flores? —leyó de nuevo—. ¡Argh! ¿Por qué me dormí sobre esto? Mi saliva borró lo importante ¡Maldición!

En el ataque de frustración, los frascos resbalaron de sus manos. Sus reflejos no sirvieron de nada. Los frasquitos cayeron hasta hacer un sonido impactante, cuando el vidrio chocó con las piedras al fondo del peñasco. La mortificación la cubrió al ver las dos fragancias mezclándose homogéneamente con el agua salada.

Los risueños ronquidos de Thunderwitch se escucharon a su espalda.

Ruffnut volteó con lentitud, con el gestor torcido y apretando con fuerza la asa de la mochila. ¡Thunderwitch se estaba burlando de su torpeza!

—Deja de reírte, dragona loca —ordenó, cruzándose de brazos con indignación.

Thunderwitch no paró, se retorció más, presa de la risa. Ruffnut optó entonces por tomar medidas drásticas. Arrojó con fuerza la bolsa con crisantemos directo a la cara de la Skrill, que quedó desorientada entre tanto pétalo blanco.

—¡Oh, ahora sí luces como una chica! —pronunció con mofa, soltando una carcajada cuando los pétalos en la larga nariz provocaron un estornudo.

Un gruñido fue la única advertencia, antes de lanzarse contra ella. Ruffnut no pudo esquivarla a tiempo. Entrando en una ligera lucha de tira y afloja, ambas rodaron por el suelo, forcejeando y cubriéndose de pétalos de crisantemos. Ruffnut se abalanzó contra el cuello, aplicando una llave sin mucha fuerza.

—¡Te tengo! —rugió victoriosa.

La sonrisa triunfante no le duró mucho, cuando Thunderwitch la llevó hacia la orilla. Sus pies colgando del barranco, hicieron que se aferrara más al cuello.

—¡Wuoooh, espera! ¡No quiero morir antes de tiempo! —se aferró más al cuello, escuchando el farfullo gozoso de la Skrill al saberse vencedora.

Los pétalos de crisantemos cayeron al mar, entrando en contacto con lo que restaba de las fragancias diluidas. De repente, luz blanca apareció en las aguas. Detuvieron su juego, justo cuando la mancha se convirtió en una línea blanca brillosa que apuntaba un camino.

—¿Pero qué? —inquirió Ruffnut perpleja,

Opresión se sintió en su pecho. Su Sál salió sin que nadie la llamase. La esfera de luz blanca y azul bailó frente a ella, como si estuviera feliz. El camino en el océano brilló con más fuerza, recibiendo su esencia con alegría.

Las voces de los sueños cobraron vida en sus oídos terrenales. Llamaban a su Sál. Cantos del pasado que alejaban a las Sál de los antepasados vikingos, que la invitaban. ¿Por qué las voces la alejaban de sus raíces? ¿Acaso eran conscientes de la verdadera forma de los ancestros? Tembló ente el recuerdo de los dedos cadavéricos sobre su piel y el fétido olor a muerte y arrepentimiento.

Antes de que se lo pidiera, Thunderwitch la subió a su lomo. Sosteniéndose lo mejor posible, Ruffnut asintió para que siguieran el camino trazado.

En el camino, las esencias de violeta y lavanda las acompañaron todo el viaje junto con canciones. Thunderwitch se preguntó por qué no podía percibir el aroma y la voz de _ella_, estaba segura que la encontraría, pero no fue así.

Pasaron horas antes de divisar una isla a lo lejos. Extraño. No recordaba su registro en los mapas actualizados. Pero era el destino señalado por la línea de luz, debía confiar en que era correcto.

—Vamos, Thunderwitch —animó, aunque no lo creyó necesario. La Skrill se mostraba tan decidida, que le infundió más valor, incluso cuando el volumen subió.

Ya no eran susurros, eran gritos. Gritos de agonía, si tenía que decirlo.

Tragando saliva, Ruffnut supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

La Isla era pequeña en comparación con Berk. Poseía una playa de arena blanca y rocas negras redondas, algunos peñascos cubiertos de pasto, flores y árboles. En medio, un domo de piedra la cubría. Notó los agujeros en el techo y en los costados, que dejaban ver el precioso tesoro que guardaba en su interior. Aterrizaron en una de las esquinas, cerca de uno de los hoyos.

—Creo que… —recogió con la mirada la fachada de piedra— llegamos a la Isla del Réquiem (10).

Recordaba que Kjara, cuando les contaba un cuento, la mencionaba. Decía que era donde residía la pureza, donde ni los Dioses podían entrar. El santuario que Freyja mandó a construir para Sigarer, tributo por las canciones de Ratoellia, su descendiente directa.

Ruffnut caminó con Thunderwitch cerca. Entraron al domo por una de las aberturas, encontrando cristales extraños e inmensos de todos los colores clavados en las paredes. La oscuridad residía en el túnel, y tuvo que ser cuidadosa para no caer. A cada paso, su corazón latía al doble, su boca cosquilleaba y su piel se erizaba. Al llegar al otro lado, la luz cegó sus pupilas y tuvo que cubrirlas con su mano derecha.

Al adaptarse a la luz, el mundo se tiñó de colores.

Las rocas habían tomado formas de caminos flotantes que llevaban a cada parte del domo, que se entrecruzaban en lo alto, como una colonia de hormigas. Pasto y musgo verdes cubrían la mayoría de las superficies. Había todo tipo de flores, algunas desconocidas de belleza impactante, pero imperaban las violetas y las lavandas, además de árboles con hojas de tonalidades diversas. Grandes pilares en formas hexagonales invadían cada espacio, proporcionando una aspecto etéreo con la transformación de la luz que se filtraba en sus formas; estaban hechos de ópalo, amatista, rubí, zafiro, esmeralda, diamante, geodas, que se acompañaban de estalactitas y estalagmitas. En el centro, una cuenca de cristalina agua centelleaba, y justo en el medio, una diminuta superficie se alzaba.

—Qué hermoso —musitó suavemente. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba conmovida por la belleza de un lugar, no por la intención de destruirlo.

Avanzó hasta detenerse frente al agua. Sacó el pergamino pertinente y leyó su contenido en voz alta.

«_La verdad invade corazones. Los corazones libres se vuelven voz. La voz se torna en canciones»_

—Como sigan con malditos versos, juro que le prenderé fuego a todo —gruñó molesta.

¿Cuál verdad? ¿Se trataba de alguna droga? No, seguramente no era eso. Lo que comprendió era que debía cantar. Tal vez… cantar con el corazón.

—Bien, aquí voy —carraspeó para aclararse la voz, fastidiada con la idea.

Optó por una canción de cuna, la misma que había cantado a Scauldy. Trató que su voz fuese lo más entonada posible, pero el eco que resonaba en la caverna y regresaba a sus oídos, indicaba lo contrario. Miró a Thunderwitch que, aunque no parecía irritada por su canto, tampoco estaba impresionada.

Las voces dejaron de oírse.

Thunderwitch suspiró anhelante, viendo como Ruffnut empezaba a fastidiarse, sabiendo que sería un día muy, muy largo.

* * *

Hiccup volteó de pronto, extrañando a Toothless, quien no comprendió el exabrupto de su jinete.

«_¿Tienes hambre?»_, dijo. _«Valka trajo comida. O puedo darte un pedazo del salmón que comí»._

Pero Hiccup no le prestó atención, seguía con la mirada perdida apuntando hacia el norte. Juraba que había escuchado una voz a la distancia.

La voz de Ruffnut.

—¿Qué fue eso? —inquirió con duda.

—No lo sé, pero como sigas lo sigas haciendo, se va a quemar, eh —burló Gobber, a su lado.

Hiccup bajó la mirada hacia el metal que había estado moldeando, y que por la interrupción, dejó en la mesa de madera. Apresurándose, quitó con las pinzas el metal ardiente para ponerlo sobre la fogata. Se pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello, suspirando con cansancio.

Inmediatamente, Toothless se acercó para tocarlo con su hocico. Su respuesta fue una caricia de Hiccup en su cabeza.

—Estoy bien, fue sólo un… desliz —excusó, intentando sonar convincente.

Eso nunca servía con Toothless. Para el dragón, Hiccup era un libro abierto.

Gobber se rascó la barbilla, pensando. Al final, decidió que lo mejor era darle un respiro al _jefe_.

—Pero… —Hiccup quiso replicar, pero Gobber opto por tomarlo de los hombros y enviarlo a la salida de la forja.

—Tranquilo, Hiccup, no es como si pudieras hacer algo bien, cuando estás tan distraído —dijo.

—No estoy distraído —espetó con dureza.

—Eso no es lo que me dicen las diez espadas torcidas y las seis sillas mal forradas que llevas en toda la mañana —comentó mordaz, ganándose una agria mirada de reproche—. Anda, ve a divertirte un rato con Toothless. Valka y yo nos encargaremos de lo que falte. De todos modos, con uno de los gemelos fuera, la destrucción se reduce a la mitad.

Hiccup parecía indeciso. Más que hacer su trabajo como jefe, era como si quisieran que descansara por no soportar el cargo.

—Puedo seguir, Gobber—aseguró, volviendo a su labor—. Pero gracias.

Gobber suspiró.

—No quiero más espadas chuecas o sillas deformes, Hiccup —informó—. No lo tomes como una consideración a tu salud, sino como un favor a este viejo vikingo que no quiere desvelarse reparando lo que dejaste mal.

Hiccup torció los labios. No creía que Gobber recurriera a un truco tan bajo como el chantaje. Aunque podía decirle que no, más bien ordenarle, pero hacerlo con Gobber no era correcto. No era un subordinado, era algo así como un tío cercano a la familia.

—Está bien —accedió a regañadientes, guardando los utensilios en la caja de herramientas y limpiando el sudor de su frente—. Si sucede algo en mi ausencia…

—Te mantendré informado —contestó Gobber, regresando a su trabajo.

Hiccup y Toothless salieron de la fragua. El vikingo pensaba en qué hacer, en una actividad que consumiera toda su atención para no pensar más. Tal vez un paseo en compañía de Astrid era lo indicado, incluso podrían hacer una pequeña competencia para terminar en una cita a solas en la caverna.

Subió en Toothless, contemplado el plan con ánimo, y cuando estuvieron por despegar, la voz resonó de nuevo.

«_Canta»_

Toothless también la escuchó.

—Ruffnut —musitó Hiccup, antes de pisar el pedal para emprender el vuelo, yendo donde ella _tendría _que estar.

Por una extraña razón que no comprendía, sabía que no la encontraría. Y sus sospechas fueron comprobadas eficazmente. Por un instante, pensó que le había sucedido algo, que alguien del bando del enemigo había capturado a la chica. De nuevo, la voz le hizo saber que ninguna de esas cosas había sucedido. Norte. Debía ir al norte ahora mismo.

—¿La oyes, amigo? —preguntó a Toothless.

El Furia Nocturna no respondió, pero Hiccup no se molestó. Si él era un libro abierto para Toothless, también era a la inversa.

—Me llama —murmuró Hiccup intranquilo.

Un pinchazo cruzó su cabeza.

Ante él, repentinas imágenes de personas que no conocía lo marearon. Pasaban como relámpagos incesantes, una tras otra, mostrándole mucho, pero quedándose con poco.

—¿Qué, en nombre de Thor, fue eso? —preguntó al viento, cuando el torbellino pictórico pasó.

La sensación que quedó fue de aturdidora desolación. Como si hubiera estado encerrado en una celda, sin luz, ni aire, ni movilidad. ¿Era esa sensación, acaso, vestigios de Sigarer? Se preocupó por la idea de que la diosa irrumpiera en Berk, cuando ellos estaban tan lejos.

«_Ella no está cerca. No hay peligro de momento»_, confirmó Toothless, tratando de que Hiccup lo comprendiera.

Una mano sobando la parte trasera de su cabeza con suavidad. Hiccup había entendido.

Se percataron del camino de luz que cruzaba el océano, yendo al norte. Se acercaron con curiosidad. Hiccup llegó a pensar que se trataba del flujo fosforescente de la comida del Flightmare. Sin embargo, no era su época de aparición. De pronto, las extremidades de Toothless brillaron azules, sincronizándose con la línea blanca.

—Vamos, Toothless —dijo Hiccup, sabiendo que debían seguir por el camino de luz.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la marca en forma trisquel que apareció en la mejilla izquierda de Hiccup. Y ardía en rojo conforme se acercaba a la Isla del Réquiem (11).

—¿Qué es eso? —no pudo evitar preguntar, al ver la desconocida isla.

La voz lo llamó con más fuerza, aturdiéndolo. Provocando urgencia en su corazón. Inquietud en su Sál.

Aterrizó sin complicaciones. Sin esperar más tiempo, se adentró por la misma caverna que Ruffnut con pasos apresurados. Quería verla. Quería responder al llamado. Su marca ardiendo le indicaba que estaba cerca.

La belleza de lugar impactó la retina de sus ojos, que se deleitaron por la magnificencia de la obra de la naturaleza. Se agachó junto a un peñasco, maravillado por todo.

Y entonces la vio.

Al lado del lago, furiosa, gritando, pataleando y con las trenzas agitándose a cada rabieta, estaba Ruffnut Thorston. La Sál de Hiccup exclamó alivio, y se llenó de una indescriptible alegría. Ruffnut estaba a salvo, eso es lo que importaba, y no preguntarse por qué se sentía tan bien al saberlo.

Respirando aliviado, Hiccup se quedó en ese lugar, observándola. La preocupación inicial se convirtió en diversión al notar las dificultades por las que pasaba; no quería pensarse arrogante, pero había ofrecido su ayuda por eso. La deducción no era una virtud en Ruffnut.

—¡Auch! —la oyó quejarse por resbalar. Al parecer el terreno no era tan estable como parecía—. Si sigo cayéndome, mi trasero estará más plano.

Hiccup rodó los ojos ante el lenguaje hosco. Típico de ella.

Toothless se asomó sobre su hombro, interesado en las pericias de la vikinga. Admitía que de todos los amigos de Hiccup, los gemelos Thorston le agradaban más. Los hermanos se comportaban siguiendo sus propios juicios, dejando de lado el decir de los demás. Libres. Justo como los dragones.

—Se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí, amigo —susurró Hiccup. Aunque su expresión decía lo contrario.

Toothless resopló, entornando los ojos. No es como si fuera la primera vez que rompían las reglas.

Hiccup se enfocó en Ruffnut. Observó la indómita oscilación de las trenzas rubias cuando pataleaba porque sus esfuerzos no rendían resultados. Como gruñía cada vez que perdía la concentración al cantar. Las expresiones ondulaban en su rostro una tras otra, sin descanso. Pasaba de concentrarse, a desesperarse, a resoplar furiosa, a fruncir el ceño, a perderse en sus ideas… tantos gestos, mucho más de los que había visto en una persona en tan corto lapso de tiempo.

Al ver a Ruffnut tirar de sus trenzas con rabia, tuvo que ahogar una risita. Jamás había creído que verla así le causaría gracia, pero dedujo que la tensión a la que se sometía en Berk buscaba cualquier excusa para templarse.

—¡Me rindo! —Ruffnut se dejó caer dramáticamente, desplomándose sobre su espalda. Pétalos sueltos se elevaron a su alrededor, cayendo sobre su piel y rostro.

Nunca la había visto así, casi estática, respirando tranquila, parpados cerrados, manos sobre su pecho… La imagen del sepulcro de Ruffnut llegó hasta él, provocando temblores y que su boca se secara.

No, definitivamente no la había visto tirada en el suelo envuelta en su propia sangre. Tenía que ser una alucinación producida por la fatiga. Una mala visión.

Era suficiente con la escena del cuerpo de su padre en una barca en llamas, como para añadir otra más.

El gruñido alerta de Toothless lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió sus ojos donde el dragón apuntaba, detectando el Skrill recostado cerca de Ruffnut. Lo reconocía como aquel que habían encerrado de nuevo hace cinco años. ¿Cómo se había liberado? ¿Por qué estaba con Ruffnut? Hiccup se movió por inercia, removiendo unas rocas, revelando su posición.

Tanto Ruffnut como Thunderwitch giraron enseguida hacia donde ellos. Los siguientes movimientos fueron tan rápidos, que Ruffnut no pudo registrarlos. Había visto a Hiccup bajar junto con Toothless para _protegerla_, al mismo tiempo que Thunderwitch se interponía, rugiendo ferozmente a los invasores.

Una confrontación entre el Furia Nocturna y la Skrill, en el cruce por proteger a sus respectivos humanos, rugidos resonaban en la caverna. Irrumpiendo estruendosamente.

«_¡Aléjate de Ruffnut, Skrill!»_, pronunció Toothless, sus escamas brillaban con más fuerza. Usaba su dominio como Alfa para evitar una pelea.

El espacio era reducido, y de suceder, Hiccup y Ruffnut podrían salir severamente dañados. Este Skrill había demostrado ser un oponente digno de su fuerza. Concentrándose, Toothless usó el mismo gruñido que con Bewilderbeast negro, su voz superando a la de Thunderwitch.

«_¡Nunca!»_, respondió con determinación, inmune ante la presión del control, «_¡Juré protegerla!»._

La revelación y la insubordinación ocasionaron intriga en Toothless, que se quedó en silencio para mirarla recelosamente. No creía que mintiera, ningún dragón lo haría. Además, notaba como su puesto como Alfa no mellaba en la Skrill. No la afectaba. Seguía _protegiendo_ bestialmente a Ruffnut.

Para Hiccup no pasó desapercibido la interacción entre los dragones, así como tampoco que Thorston lucía más sorprendida por verlos ahí, que por la Skrill. Ató cabos al instante y pidió con la mirada una explicación.

—Bien, haremos lo siguiente —propuso Hiccup, interponiéndose entre los dragones, sin intentar establecer un vínculo con la Skrill. Sabía que no funcionaría—. Ruffnut y yo hablaremos a solas, mientras ustedes dos —señaló a Toothless y a Thunderwitch— se separan y van a cada esquina.

Nadie se movió, producto de la mera tensión de la atmosfera. Hiccup tuvo que repetirlo. Recibió un rugido amenazante de la Skrill.

—Tranquila, Thunderwitch —comentó Ruffnut colocándose a su lado. Sonrió ante la expresión anonadada de Haddock, y se sintió orgullosa—. Te contaré todo, Hiccup —dijo—, pero antes, me gustaría saber qué carajos haces aquí. ¿Acaso no te dije, claramente, que no requería ayuda? ¡Además tengo que hacer esto sola!

Al instante, Hiccup dejó su postura de pacificador. Se enfrentó contra Ruffnut, sin importarle oír un siseo amenazante de Thunderwitch.

—Para tu información, no estoy aquí _voluntariamente _—explicó con ironía, confundiéndola. Hiccup no mencionó nada sobre oír su voz, por razones que no entendía—. Segundo, le dijiste a mi madre que estarías en las colinas del sur, no que te irías al norte por tu propia cuenta.

—¡No me fui sola! —replicó de inmediato—. Thunderwitch me llevó. Antes de que preguntes, sí, yo la liberé. Fue en los mares del norte, cuando Scauldy me encontró. Ahora somos amigas, y no permitiré que la separes de mí por seguir estúpidas tradiciones.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no…! ¡No haría eso! ¡Yo…! —trató de hablar, pero sus ideas estaban mezcladas. Gruñó con irritación, jalándose el cabello. Todo era tan complicado con Ruffnut. Ahora entendía por qué no hablaban a menudo, lograba sacarlo de su confort sin esforzarse.

Ni Astrid le plantaba cara con tal descaro. Ruffnut podría _obedecer_ sus órdenes, pero seguía siendo indomable, haciendo todo a su modo.

Hiccup respiró varias veces para calmarse, acomodando sus pensamientos, reprimiendo su rabia. No tendría que pasar por esto si hubiera obviado la voz llamándole, pero como siempre, había seguido sus impulsos, y estos le llevaron hasta Ruffnut Thorston.

—De acuerdo —suspiró con resignación—. Estoy cansado de esto. Parecemos un viejo matrimonio, discutiendo por tonterías.

—¿Qué propones entonces? —inquirió Ruffnut, cruzando los brazos—. No soy partidaria de la paz, y no rehuiré a una pelea nunca, sea verbal o no.

—Lo sé —dijo Hiccup, de repente, sonriendo—. Es parte de tus _cualidades_.

Ya fuese intencional o no, logró que ella quedará boquiabierta. Bajo la guardia por un segundo. Pero un meneo rápido de cabeza la volvió a su lugar.

—Propongo lo siguiente. Dejarás que te acompañe a lo largo de todo el ritual. Eso incluye, apoyarte con el material escrito, acudir conmigo si tienes dudas, decirme _todo_ lo que sea necesario —agregó antes de que Ruffnut pudiera replicar—, a cambio de lo que quieras.

—¿Qué? —fue el turno de ella de hablar.

Hiccup sonrió.

—No soy un tirano, soy tu amigo, y me he estado comportando como si no lo fuera—explicó—. Ambos lo hicimos —se podía palpar su mortificación—. Por eso, intento que hagamos las cosas bien. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tregua? Aunque admito que las discusiones son la cereza del pastel, de mi día a día —añadió con sarcasmo.

La mano extendida de Hiccup presentó la mejor oferta que pudieran hacerle. Ruffnut no titubeó al tomarla, sonriendo con desgana, pero segura de su decisión. Sin embargo, el contacto no fue un simple roce entre palmas.

Fue más como el impacto entre dos universos. Una descarga eléctrica que recorrió la sensible piel, triturando los nervios y mandando un escalofrío por sus espaldas. Una señal. Un punto de cruce. Un mismo latido.

Se separaron como si se hubiesen quemado, como si fuego ardiente tocase sus manos. Sus marcas en las mejillas brillaron, reconocimiento previo y futuro se señalaron en un toque. Y ellos, confundidos, se cerraron ante la posibilidad. Sin embargo, las esencias de su ser habían entablado contacto puro, sin restricciones, valorándose.

—Quiero que Thunderwitch esté conmigo —dijo Ruffnut, resguardando su mano, como si quedaran residuos sobre su pecho—. Quiero seguir hablando con Tuffnut y con Eret, y que tú también me digas la verdad, Hiccup.

Ojos azules viéndolo tan profundamente que dudó por un momento estar frente a ella. ¿Desde cuándo Ruffnut podía mirar de esa forma?

—Te he dicho todo hasta ahora —dijo él espontáneamente.

—Es un trato. Si no cumples con tu parte desde ahora, yo no lo haré con la mía. Te contaré todo, si me dices la _verdad_.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Haddock, atrapado en los insondables orbes índigo. Sabiendo que Ruffnut sabía la _verdad_, pues no era tonta, y necesitaba que lo dijera como parte del trato. Jamás creyó que decir una simple palabra costara tanto, el silencio separaba su respuesta, pero ella se mostró extrañamente paciente.

—Morirás —sentenció. Un golpe llegó a su corazón, la verdad era dolorosa ahora—. Las chicas que son elegidas…

—Mueren —completó con una nimia sonrisa—. Lo sé.

Hiccup decidió dejar de sorprenderse de las nuevas facetas que Ruffnut le mostraba.

—¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? —quiso saber.

—Desde que se reunieron en la junta —respondió simplemente—. Recuerda que conozco muchos pasadizos que dan al gran salón. Me colé en un hueco y oí todo.

—Debí decírtelo —dijo Hiccup—. Me doy cuenta de mi error.

—Hubiera sido cruel dejarme sin esperanza —dictaminó ella—. Porque me habría rendido ante el inminente destino, sin siquiera saberlo. Eso sería un error, Hiccup.

Se quedaron callados, mirándose mutuamente. Aceptando. Ambos cometieron errores. Ambos se perdonaban en silencio. Disculpas en palabras no serían necesarias porque ese _estilo_ no quedaba para la relación de amigos que llevaban. Ruffnut no necesitaba delicadezas. Hiccup era torpe en asuntos de delicadeza. Lo mejor era la comprensión silenciosa.

Toothless y Thunderwitch habían dejado de gruñirse. Observando a sus humanos, al nivel de interacción que poseían, sin que se dieran cuenta de su conexión.

«_Estos humanos… tan obtusos como siempre»_, se burló la Skrill. Se dirigió a Toothless, sin ocultar la clara aversión que sentía por él, ahora lo complicado sería aceptar que vivirían juntos. Todo fuera porque estar con Ruffnut.

«_Complicados, de verdad»_, concordó Toothless parcialmente, «_Entonces, ¿sigues con el deseo de matarme?»._

_«Negarlo sería mentir. No me agradas, Furia Nocturna. Tampoco tu jinete. Y que haya perdonado a Ruffnut, no significa que sea lo mismo con ustedes»._

_«¿Rencor de dragón?»_, Toothless se rió mentalmente por la coincidencia, «_No sería la primera vez. Está bien, mientras te enfoques en mí. Deja a Hiccup fuera de esto»._

_«No des órdenes»,_, se mofó en su cara, «_Soy la última de mi especie. No seguiré a nadie. Simplemente permaneceré junto a Ruffnut hasta donde su limitada longevidad lo permita»._

_«Seguro, porque… Espera un momento, ¿dijiste "última"?»._

Thunderwitch lo miró como si fuera un sordo idiota, y bufó con exasperación. Toothless la evaluó de arriba hacia abajo, incomodándola.

«_¿Eres una chica?»_, un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de la Skrill, que mantuvo la compostura porque no quería iniciar una pelea… aún.

«_Eres tan brillante como tu humano»_, protestó Thunderwitch, indignada.

Toothless torció el gesto en ofensa.

«_Por lo menos yo no uso babas de otros para curarme»_, pronunció ya que había olfateado el ungüento en la piel purpura.

Thunderwitch gruñó en advertencia, dispuesta a seguir con la discusión, pero el llamado de Ruffnut bastó para dejarlo por la paz. De regreso con los humanos, parecía que habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo, pues Hiccup sostenía los pergaminos examinando el contenido mientras Ruffnut esperaba pacientemente el veredicto.

—¿Y bien, Hiccup? —presionó mordaz—. ¿Qué es lo que nota tu gran cabezota?

Hiccup ignoró la burla.

—El mensaje es confuso en sí —admitió, algo perplejo—. Sin embargo, creo que lo he descifrado.

—¿Lo crees? Creer no es objetivo. Creo que te has vuelto loco —rió.

Hiccup enarcó una ceja, inseguro de aceptar el término _objetividad_ de parte de Ruffnut.

—Pensé que teníamos un trato —recordó.

—Nunca dije que no me burlaría de ti, mientras me _ayudas_ —respondió inocentemente. Podía ser muy lista en ocasiones.

Hiccup suspiró con hastío. Bien, eso se sacaba por querer ayudar.

—Los versos dicen que la _verdad_ hace a la voz sonar con verdadera intención —retomó la explicación—. Es decir, como si cantaras después de saber algo verdadero, o admitir algo.

—Sigue siendo ambiguo —refutó—. ¿Qué es lo verdadero? Pueden ser tantas cosas en mi vida, que escoger sería limitante.

Si Ruffnut seguía hablando de esa forma, Hiccup definitivamente tendría jaquecas (12).

—No es como si _escogieras_, es como… una puerta que se abre hacia el exterior —movía las manos frenéticamente con la explicación—. Ya conoces la parte oscura del interior, pero al abrirte a nuevas posibilidades, lo haces a la _verdad._

—¿Algo así como un nuevo comienzo? —inquirió.

Hiccup asintió, aunque el ejemplo no le gustó mucho. Ruffnut se alejó de él, acercándose al lago, hincándose para tocar el agua cristalina. Meditando. Reflexionando. Descubriendo.

—Creo que entendí —susurró bajo. Hiccup apenas si pudo escucharla.

En su lugar, Ruffnut pensaba sobre _algo_ particular que Valka había traído a colación en sus charlas. Algo en lo que dejó de pensar hace tiempo, y que se había negado a aceptar.

Quizás… ya era momento de hacerlo.

Cerró los parpados, inspiró con suavidad, saboreando el silencio. Dejó su mente en blanco, ningún pensamiento se producía, ninguna imagen la usurpara. Calma. Concentración. Sensación. Murmullos. Quietud, casi letargo. Respiraciones cada vez más pausadas, más largas. Blanco. Justo como su propia Sál. Vibraciones ligeras, sacudidas espirituales. Recuerdos.

El recuerdo de irises verdes, preciosos y sinceros, de entendimiento fortuito, de tranquilidad y esperanza.

Añoranza. Renacimiento…

Verdad.

Una impactante revelación.

El momento había llegado. La sintonía de su Sál capturó las esencias de las voces, volviéndose una, alejando las sombras.

Cuando Ruffnut abrió la boca de nuevo, una tonada suave y alta llenó el recinto sagrado, impregnando el aire con calidez, fluidez y templanza. Una melodía sin letra era cantada por vírgenes labios con voz divina, profunda y bella, que nadie podría opacar o imitar. Una voz rica, llena de matices, notas imposibles de alcanzar y plagada de una belleza extrema.

Ruffnut Thorston, la voz elegida, la cantante de luz y sombras.

¡Qué conmovedor el alcance que poseía! Tanto que Toothless y Thunderwitch se quedaron quietos, oyendo la balada, y acompañándola con sus propios gorgoteos inquietados, sus almas conflictuando en serenidad y _verdad._

Porque Ruffnut no cantaba solamente, era su Sál quien lo hacía.

Y atraía a las Sál de las chicas del pasado. Esferas, manchas, líneas de luces coloridas. Rojas, azules, anaranjadas, violetas, amarillas, verdes, rosas… un arcoíris los cubrió. Danza área fue el espectáculo, ecos que la acompañaban completaron la función. Casi perfección. Unión. Afinidad.

Hiccup tenía la boca abierta y la expresión ida, hundido en la visión de Ruffnut entonando una melodía sin letra, rodeada de luz. Lo más intrigante era que, a pesar de la delicadeza del acto, la brutalidad y desinhibición de la chica seguía presente. Un horizonte era su espalda, lejano e inalcanzable, nada que él pudiera hacer podría acercarlo hacia el remolino de emociones que Ruffnut Thorston construía.

El trisquel rojo brilló con más intensidad.

Y sincronía se instaló en sus corazones.

«_Un Réquiem que durará por la eternidad»_.

* * *

Terminó el primer día. En realidad, Ruffnut había creído que sólo sería uno, pero Hiccup descubrió rápidamente que se trataba de algo más largo. Los pergaminos contenían trozos de información que requerían unirse para captar todo el mensaje. Al parecer, _despertar_ la voz de la Sál era el primer paso, y aunque no estaban seguros que sucedería después, habían optado por averiguarlo poco a poco.

Así que después de acabada la melodía, regresaron a Berk. No hablaron, se quedaron pensativos todo el camino. Ruffnut pensando si esa noche soñaría de nuevo con las voces. Hiccup en comenzar a registrar todo el ritual de la forma correcta, por si no lograba convencer a Sigarer, que las generaciones futuras obtuvieran información adecuada.

Llegaron a Berk justo cuando los demás jinetes volvían de sus actividades. Eran las 3 de la tarde. Los aldeanos se reunieron a su alrededor nada más tocó suelo, inundándole de preguntas y exclamando sobre el Skrill que venía con ellos. Ruffnut tuvo que calmar a Thunderwitch para que no hiciera algo que demeritara que la echaran, y Hiccup, siguiendo con lo tratado, aclaró a los aldeanos que las tradiciones no sugerían estabilidad, sino estancamiento. Así que dictó varios cambios que se llevarían a cabo respecto a Ruffnut (aunque omitió la parte sobre haberla acompañado porque ella no quería que supieran que había pedido ayuda).

—¡Oh, vamos, dejen de poner esa cara! —apremió Snotlout irritado—. Berk ya no es lugar para los prejuicios. Somos vikingos nuevos. ¡Podemos desestimar las tradiciones porque el cambio nos favorece!

—Snotlout tiene razón —agregó Fishlegs, tan sabelotodo como siempre—. Hiccup sabe lo que hace. Es nuestro jefe y debemos confiar en él.

Ante el apoyo de sus amigos más cercanos, Hiccup sonrió con satisfacción. Su confianza plasmada sirvió para convencer más a los Berkianos. Ciertamente, debían confiar más en Hiccup. Después de todo, los había salvado en muchas ocasiones ya. Por esa parte, las cosas estaban balanceadas. Hiccup permitió a Ruffnut disfrutar del resto de la tarde con Tuffnut y los demás. Fue una sorpresa revelarles a Thunderwitch, y la melliza se deleitó con la mirada enfurruñada de su hermano.

—Te dije que era mejor entrenadora que tú —picó con arrogancia.

—Cállate, Ruffnut —espetó con dureza, cruzándose de brazos.

Barf y Belch se acercaron a Thunderwitch, que lucía recelosa de todos los dragones ahí. Un Skrill nunca se juntaba con otros, más que con los de su propia calaña. Sin embargo, ese Zippleback podía ser la excepción, porque había sido el único que no la confundió con un macho.

—¡Wuooh, Thorston! ¡Tienes que enseñarme más de tus habilidades _secretas_! —sugirió Eret con coquetería.

Ella rió.

—Si me das un beso, tal vez lo haga, amor —bromeó frunciendo sus labios, mandando besitos que asquearon al ex cazador de dragones.

Hiccup miraba de lejos, sin percatarse de la sonrisa boba que se extendía en su boca, con la agradable sensación de que había hecho algo bien. Fue por eso que no se percató de dos miradas significativas. Eran de su madre y de Astrid. La primera sugería entendimiento y sabiduría, y la segunda estaba llena de recelo y de dudas.

Astrid estaba segura que Hiccup mentía. No sabía en qué, pero lo hacía.

Tendría que preguntarle pronto para aclararlo, para que nada más llenara su corazón.

Porque había notado que el remolino de Ruffnut poseía un diminuta parte color rojo, casi el centro. Imperceptible para cualquier, incluida la misma Thorston, pero no para Astrid Hofferson.

O tal vez, sólo estaba siendo paranoica.

Eso quiso creer con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**Lilith: **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 3, espero que haya sido mejor que el dos :B; por lo demás, en el siguiente capítulo se verá a los malos, porque ya hacen falta. Sin más las aclaraciones, y más abajo la respuesta a sus review.

**(1):** Para mí, Tuffnut habla dragonés casi a la perfección. Me baso en el capítulo 12 de Defenders of Berk "Zippleback down"; cuando habla con Barf, parece _entender_ todas sus expresiones, al punto de darles un significado, un sentido. Por eso, lo puse con un manejo de dragonés superior a los demás, incluso que Hiccup, aunque no al nivel de Valka.

**(2): **Hay un fic de los gemelos Thorston, donde dicen que los huevos de gaviota son los favoritos de Ruffnut. Que antes, ellos se llevaban bien y que Tuffnut siempre buscaba regalarle algunos cuando podía, así que decidí incluirlo. El fic se llama _The Zippleback,_ y es muy bueno.

**(3):** Wilderwest es como se llama el archipiélago barbárico en los libros :3

**(4):** Según un amigo experto en fragancias, me indicó que el Lycoris no tiene un olor fuerte, que si se extrae su esencia, es casi imperceptible, dulce y suave. Lo elegí porque creí que era el aroma perfecto para Ruffnut. Nada escandalosa, tan indetectable que sólo pocos sabrían apreciarlo. Además, leyeron bien, el Skrill tiene 300 años, y aunque seguramente las fechas parecerán revueltas, poco a poco cobrarán sentido, pues recuerden, la historia es susceptible a errores, mucho más la atropellada historia vikinga.

**(5):** Oh, sí, no sólo Ruffnut tiene sueños con el pasado, también Hiccup. Y hay una razón muy especial para esto. Además, ambos ojos que se cruzan en sus estados oníricos pertenecen a ciertas personitas que incluiré porque sus historias me han conmovido mucho.

**(6): **Los crisantemos significan eternidad, elegí las esencias de violeta y lavanda porque, recurriendo de nuevo al consejo de un experto en esto, son los aromas más sutiles y comunes, además de los más femeninos, no tan comunes como las rosas, ni tan extravagantes como las petunias y dalias. Segundo. Quise que el ritual fuese lo más sencillo posible, nada complicado, pero significativo.

Pienso que Valka tendría sus dudas sobre la relación entre Astrid y Hiccup (que creo que valdrá mierda en cuanto salga la nueva película ¡Maldito Dreamworks que quiere meter a la de a fuerzas el hiccstrid!). Por eso, analizara más perspectivas

**(7):** Cada quien tiene su forma de superar las tragedias. Para mí, Hiccup se enfocaría en su trabajo, haciendo todo hasta caer por fátiga. Además, Toothless sabe que pronto tendrá que intervenir. Me han dicho que intervenir cuando las personas están _estables_, puede ser contraproducente y provocar un cambio más severo.

**(8):** ¡Voy a incluir a Heather! ¿Por qué? Porque me parece una aberración que el fandom la trate como molestia ¬¬. Por otro lado, me disgusta que sólo Hiccup y astrid muestren cualidades, cuando deberían hacerlo con los demás también. Por eso elegí medicina dragoniana para Ruffnut, algo práctico, porque me fascinó la escena donde usó sus trenzas para ayudar a Scauldy.

**(9): **Así es, el Skrill es la Skrill xD. Primero, su nombre viene de un personaje del manga Bleach, llamado Cirucci Thunderwitch, además del apellido de mi OC del fic Escarlata, Alicia Thunderwitch. No sé, me gustó como le quedó. Segundo, me urgía encontrar un dragón personal para Ruffnut, y el Skrill es el dragón que más se apegaba a su personalidad. Tercero, los recuerdos de Thunderwitch son significativos e importantes, porque tiene relación con que haya aceptado a Ruffnut.

**(10):** La Isla del Réquiem es completa invención mía. Si quieren tener una imagen más exacta de como es, busquen imágenes de la película Los Croods, justo cuando Eep y Guy están en el laberinto. O también pueden ver las imágenes de Final Fantasy X, cuando Yuna y Tidus se besan por primera vez.

**(11):** Me maté buscando un símbolo para Hiccup, pues quería representarlo sin tanto problema. Busqué en los vikingos, en los griegos, en los romanos y nada me convencía, al final, busqué símbolos celtas y encontré el adecuado. Según la cultura celta, el trisquel representa la evolución y el crecimiento. Representa el equilibrio entre cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Manifiesta el principio y el fin, la eterna evolución y el aprendizaje perpetuo. Entre los druidas simbolizaba el aprendizaje, y la trinidad. Y bueno, pues, terminó gustándome y quedó :3.

**(12):** Quedó demostrado en _El efecto anguila_, que los gemelos Thorston son capaces de usar vocabulario científico y amplio, así que sí, Hiccup tendrá que acostumbrarse a ello xD.

**BuhoOscuro16:** Lamentablemente, al momento de escribir eso me sentí muy mal. Porque, como mencionas, ¿cómo se puede ser tan egoísta, al abandonar a un amigo? Luego pensé bien y mi respuesta fue horrible: Hiccup preferirá a Astrid por sobre Ruffnut (aunque todos sabemos que nunca sobre Toothless :3). Por eso escribir este fic me pone en situaciones delicadas, pues tengo que seguir lo que el personaje haría en esa situación. Y sí, quiero matar a Astrid (creo que lo haré aquí, uhmmm, aunque no me decido :B). Tuffnut no es ignorante, sólo que no se mostraría _preocupado_ por Ruffnut frente a todos. A Toothless le prohibiremos el alcohol. Saludos.

**Sta. Fantasía:** ¡Oye, tranquilo, viejo! *feel like Drake Bell* Está bien que te expreses, de hecho, esperaba algo así. Primero, tengo que apegarme a la personalidad del personaje para realizar sus acciones, es lo que intento para lograr una buena historia. Segundo, Hiccup estaba pensando demasiado en perder Astrid, como para pensar en Ruffnut, así que cuando le cayó el veinte que su amiga era la elegida, se sintió terrible y egoísta. Tercero… no me gusta para nada escribir Hiccstrid. Es necesario, pero nunca me ha gustado. Ya no habrá más escenas, más que de apoyo, es decir, de meros roces inocentes (besos ya no porque me provocan vómito, en serio). Pero antes de que le des puerta, te diré que sí quería que Hiccup y Ruffnut tuvieran conflictos al principio ¿Por qué? Porque entonces se notara el cambio cuando su relación evolucione, además de que Ruffnut es más _indomable_ que Astrid, pues sigue sus propias ideas sin tomar en cuenta nada más que su diversión. Por eso, necesita generar el conflicto de que Hiccup quisiera ayudarla y ella no se dejara, porque si Astrid hubiera sido la elegida, sin duda alguna, habría recurrido a Hiccup para aclarar sus dudas ¬¬. Espero que el roce Ruffcup que escribí sea suficiente para redimirme. Prometo que habrá más y menos hiccstrid (aunque no lo creas, de verdad me cuesta trabajo escribir esas escenas, digo, nunca creí que hubiera química entre Astrid y Hiccup). Saludos.

**Amantedelacomida:** Scauldy es adorable :3 Hiccup es un baboso, pero ya se redimirá xD. Hiccup y Ruffnut viviendo juntos fue una idea salida de la nada, porque iban a ser vecinos, pero me dije: Nel! Que ya vivan juntos! Pronto habrá más momento graciosos con Toothless, más ahora que se unió Thunderwitch. Saludos.

**Yowane Haku:** Ruffnut es más bonita (por lo menos para mí). Qué bien que Astrid te caiga mal, igual que a mí xD. Sí, Eret y Ruffnut serán buenos amigos, eso debió quedar implícito en la película. Por cierto, gracias por comentar mis otros fics, en serio. Nos leemos luego.

**Perrie:** ¡El Ruffcup es un pecado! ¡Y me gusta ser pecadora xD! Astrid es una palurda, la odio. Saludos.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryu.**


End file.
